Darkness
by Ninja-Cat Sif
Summary: Elsa thinks her problems have ended when the great freeze ended. They have however only just begun. A group of enemies, old and new have come with the intent of taking her kingdom and her life. She will need all the help she can get and it comes in the form of a mysterious man with unclear motives. Elsa will have to adapt or die. (Elsaxoc and some Kristoffxanna. Silver fangs redone
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

The great knight Arthur charged forth against the dragon. His armour gleaming in the light as he rode his mighty steed against the dragon. The dragon reared and unleashed a blast of fire against them. The horse tripped and fell over.

Arthur leapt off the horse and over the flames. He kept running as he drew his sword. Taking a deep breath Aurther rammed his sword into the dragons hide. The dragon roaredand swatted the knight away from him. Author rolled and stood up.

He drew a small dagger from his belt and charged the dragon. The dragon roared and…

"Julian!" Julian Valaro groaned and put his small figures down. His mom was calling him from the kitchen. Julian got up off the floor of his room and walked down to the kitchen. His mother was cleaning plates in the candlelight. His father was drinking a cup of tea at the table. His mother turned and smiled at Julian.

"You're a feather head." Julian stopped for a second then turned and opened the back door. "The bucket." His mother smiled and shook her head. Julian stepped outside and drew a deep breath. The night was like any other.

Quiet. Peaceful. The moon shone illuminating the small village where Julian lived. Julian could see allot of people gathered in the town square.

Julian had assumed it was some gathering or festival. His parents had told him however that he wasn't to go near the town tonight but they didn't say why. Julian was quite small and was very thin. Sickly thin. His hair was long, unkempt, and blond.

It hung in thin strands across his face. His green eyes left the town and found the barn. Moving with confidence through the dark he walked toward the barn doors. His mother had asked him to bring in the bucket he had left while feeding the cows.

Julian loved the smell of the barn. It made him relax and it felt like home. He approached their cow.

"Hey girl" he said smiling. The cow looked at him and leaned forward when he reached his hand forward and petted her head. Julian smiled. He loved how Linzy did this. He moved on from her and found the bucket in the corner.

As he reached down he thought he smelt something. Smells like smoke. Julian was instantly on alert. A fire could be disastrous for the village. Quickly he picked up the bucket and filled it with water from the small well in the corner of the barn. He raced outside with the bucket.

When he got outside he, he bore witness to one of the most shocking things he had ever seen. The village was on fire. Every house was suffocating in black flames. A thick black liquid and a deep red liquid stained the ground. They mixed forming sick dark red patterns.

Julian gasped. The red liquid was blood. Panicking he ran to his house. The smoke from the fire pulsed. He tried to get near the house but is father burst forward. He was covered in the thick black liquid. "Monster!" he screamed falling to his knees.

His faced fell to his hands. Julian ran and hugged him. The liquid stuck to Julian and wiggled disgustingly down his back and chest. His father grasped Julian desperately. A look of relief overtook his sadness. "Julian… You're okay… You're okay…" he breathed through tears.

"Dad what happened?" Julian asked "Where's momma?" the man shook as sobs overtook him.

"She was murdered." Julian's heart stopped. His mother, dead. He couldn't believe it. He clutched his father and cried. His heart felt hollow like all the joy and love had been sucked out. Soon something else filled his heart.

Anger. Pure buring rage and hate. The hot fury set fire to his blood. He thought he would die with all the hate in his veins. He didn't know how long he was crying but eventually he asked through hate filled tears.

"Who..?" His father didn't need to hear anymore. "An evil creature" Julian could feel the anger behind the words. It amplified his own anger. He wanted to find this creature and kill it. His father read his thoughts.

"We'll kill him. We'll kill them all."

**Author's notes:**

**I know you were expecting the next chapter of Lords but this has been eating away at me for ages. I am not satisfied with silver fangs so I am re-posting it as a new story. "Darkness." I'm sorry to disappoint you but I can't keep writing new stuff knowing I did a half-assed job on one of my stories. **

**So I'm going to do what my favorite author did when she wasn't satisfied with her story. Re-post it and correct all the mistakes and improve on the quality. (My favorite author is the Muse of Fanfiction. Check her out if you like Greek mythology.) Anyway I'm sorry to disappoint you guys again but know that it won't just be a rewriting of the story with more descriptions and better grammar. **

**I'll be changing how events play out and there will be more chapters with new story arcs however the overall plot will remain the same.**

**If you're new I won't read Silver-fangs if you don't want the story spoiled. Thanks for the favs follows and reviews. They really help out. I thsnk you also for you're patience with me and I'm very sorry again.**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chp1:

Sixteen years later.

A cloaked figure walked through the town of heart fire. The town was fairly large as it was on the boarder of Arendelle and Dranglaic. The figure passed shady merchants, gossiping women and playing children. None paced him a glance except for the children.

They stopped and stared at him. Making sure his hood fully covered his eyes; he turned to them smiled and gave a short wave. The children waved back with smiling happy faces then continued to play. He chuckled as the played pretend sword fighting.

He hoped none of them would ever have to use a sword for real. He looked down at his own curved sword. It was the only thing that set him apart for other travellers. He wore simple black cloack and very basic black travelling chlothes. He patted the hilt of his sword and turned away.

God he needed to stop brooding. He entered a nearby inn.

The inn was stuffy and smelled of alcohol. Men were laughing and drinking with women in their arms. The figure made his way to the counter. He glanced around at the inn. He wasn't planning on staying here long, maybe a night or two but he needed to keep moving.

The barman came over to him. "What can I do ya for, sir?" he asked his fat face was red from the stuffiness of the room and he looked very tired. "Brandy, please."

The stranger said. The barman nodded and left. A few seconds later he returned with a large mug of brandy. The stranger took a gulp, made a face then swallowed. The barman then spoke. "So what brings you to Heartfire?" the man kept looking at his drink. "My business is my own." He said bluntly. The barman shrugged.

"Sorry I meant no offence it's just everyone here has been on edge recently." The stranger seemed curious but didn't lift his head. "Why's that?" The barman sighed. "Well a few weeks ago there was a coronation in a kingdom not too far from here."

"Which Kingdom?" the stranger asked but seemed disinterested. Politics disinterested him and he could never understand why people would take intrest in the lives of the monarchy.

"Arendelle. Beautiful place. I went there last summer with my family. Anyway it turns out the new Queen could control ice." The stranger's head shot up, his hands closed around his drink. Though he was now looking at the barman the strangers eyes were still hidden by his hood.

"She could do what?!" the Barman looked amused by the stranger's reaction but his reaction was to be expected so he continued but noticed to his amusement the stranger now had his full undivided attention on the story.

"Control ice like a sorceress. Well, when it was revealed that she had these powers she ran up a mountain made a castle of ice and froze the whole kingdom. We felt it here. The whole place was frozen for 3 days." The stranger's mouth had dropped. She built an ice castle.

"What happened?" "She came down unfroze everything and apologised but the town has been on edge. People have realised there are people that can't be controlled or contained and it's scared them." The stranger nodded.

"People fear what they can't understand. That's not the queens fault." "Allot of people think that." The barman said. "What do you think?" the stranger asked. The barman sighed. He then said. "The Queen is a person like the rest of us and should be treated with as much respect as anyone." The stranger smiled. However his smile slowly melted.

"Did a group of people dressed in silver come through here recently?" "Ya" the barman responded. The stranger stood up and put 10 coins on the table. "Thanks for the drink and story." The barman picked up the coins as the stranger walked away.

"Safe travels" the barman called after him.

* * *

><p>The stranger was conflicted. The Silver fangs are going to Arendelle. "I should high tail it in the opposite direction." His brain told him.<p>

"You know you won't be able to live with yourself if you do." A soft voice whispered. The stranger looked up and saw his mother standing next to him. "So I risk my life for some snobby royal I don't even know." He murmured.

"But this is your chance to get some answers about your powers. She is a queen she probably has researchers who found something about your powers." His mother reasoned. The stranger started to walk down a road towards Dranglaic.

"Where are you going?" His mom asked. "Far away from the silver fangs." His mother sighed. "You're a better person than that." No I'm a smart person and the smart thing to do is to get to the other side of the world while Julian's distracted."

He said looking at his mother. Then he turned back to the road. "True but is the smart thing, the right thing." The stranger stopped and cured himself. Then he turned to his mom and walked past her. "How come you're always right?"

He said as he started walking towards Arendelle. "You're looks are mine but you don't have my smarts" she said smiling. Then she disappeared back into the depts of his mind.

"I'm crazy." He thought shaking his head and smiling. He then took off sprinting in the direction of Arendelle and hopefully answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp2:

Elsa never liked getting up early. She would love if she could just stay in bed all day. No royal duties. No boring meetings. Just her and her bed.

Unfortunately her sister had other ideas. "Elsa! Elsa! Come on. Get up!" Elsa rolled over and placed her soft pillow over her ear in a futile attempt to block out the noise. "Anna" she groaned "Come-on the sky's awake so I'm awake."

Elsa opened one eye. She could see the light shining through the edges of the curtains and cursed whoever declared the sun to rise. "I'm starting to think you and the sky are conspiring against me." Elsa moaned. "No we just think it's a waste if you spend an entire day in bed." Elsa rolled her eyes under her closed eyelids..

"Besides their decorating the town Christmas tree today." Elsa scolded herself for forgetting. "I'll be ready in a second, Anna" she forced herself from her bed and walked over to her mirror. Her hair didn't get as messy as Anna's did but it still wasn't a pretty sight.

Her hair was hanging in long lose strands across her face and Elsa had to pull it out of her eyes. After fixing her hair into a braid she putt on the same dress that she wore during the coronation, though she hated it. It was so stiff and tight and Elsa didn't particularly like the colour of it either.

She opened the door and found her sister standing outside waiting for her. Anna was wearing a nice plane dark blue dress. "Elsa, why did you wear that dress?" Anna asked. "Because I thought it was appropriate." Elsa said.

"But it's not you." Elsa looked at the floor, ashamed. She had promised Anna that she would try to open up and be herself more, but she always found herself cocooning back into that dress and sometimes her room.

She rarely went outside the castle not because she didn't want to, she was just shy. "I'm sorry Anna." She said then waved her hand and the same dress that she wore in the mountains formed on her body. The dress felt immediately more comfortable as it wasn't made from an annoyingly itchy fabric like the last one.

Both Elsa and Anna smiled. "Much better." Anna said. "Come on, let's get breakfast."

* * *

><p>The stranger slowed to a walk as he approached the kingdom. He had never been to Arendelle before though he kept promising himself he would visit eventually. The Silver fangs were giving him the chance now. The only thing he regretted was he wished he could visit under better circumstances.<p>

He doubted he would stay long as he was probably going to be run out of town or captured and experimented on. His hand reached for his chest instinctively. The wound had long since healed but he doubted the memory ever would go away. As he walked to the docks he took a moment to observe the rising sun.

He loved the look of the sun as it rose and set. The town was covered in a light layer of snow but the stranger assumed it was due to it being three weeks short of Christmas. Speaking of Christmas, a sleigh passed him.

It looked very recently bought and shone in the morning light. The sleigh came to a halt as the reindeer pulling it collapsed. "Come on Sven just a little more." The reindeer obviously named Sven grunted. "Great now I've got to drag this tree to the castle…" the voice said.

"Need a hand?" The stranger asked. A man with blond hair stood up from the front. His blue eyes were bright and he wore a thankful smile. "You would?" "Sure" the stranger answered. "Now I have a wy inside the castle grounds." He thought but he didn't let the other man know anything. One of the perks of always covering you're face is that people can never read your facial expressions.

"My name's Kristoff what's yours'?" the stranger debated whether to tell his real name or not. The man seemed harmless enough but a hameless man could also be a weak willed one and the stranger wouldn't put it past Julian to torture someone out of information. Kristoff however fixed the problem by saying. "Ah it doesn't matter we need to get this into the courtyard before the festival." Kristoff grabbed the top of the tree and lifted it.

The stranger squatted and lifted the bottom of the tree. The two began to walk slowly towards the castle courtyard. When they reached the courtyard ten minutes later they dropped the tree with an audible thud. Both men leaned forward panting.

"That…huh…was…huh…fun." The stranger said with a weak smile. "Terrific…huh…" kristoff's voice was dripping with light hearted sarcasm. "I'm gonna kill that reindeer." Kristoff muttered darkly. The stranger laughed through ragged breaths. "I highly doubt you'll have the energy to do anything for a while." "HEY! KRISTOFF!"a woman's voice screeched in delight.

The stranger looked up and saw a pretty red haired girl engulf Kristoff in a hug. The force of the hug caused Kristoff to fall onto his back and the redhead to fall onto his chest. Both however seemed unharmed and the girl looked up at him with cute apologetic eyes. "Hey Anna…" he was cut off by her pressing her lips against his.

The stranger chuckled. "I take it back looks like you've got plenty of energy for that." "Once they get started they'll be at it for days." The stranger turned and his heart stopped. A woman was walking towards the group.

The stranger didn't believe in love at first sight. He found the idea of looking at someone and instantly falling in love ridiculous. However he did believe in attraction at first sight or lust at first sight. Though lust never did cross his mind, he firmly believed he had died and was in some kind of heaven. The woman was an angle. Beautiful in every aspect.

Her ice blue eyes shone in the sunlight. Her platinum blond hair was fixed into a braid and she wore a dress that seemed to sparkle in the sun. She walked in a dignified manner. The stranger guessed she must be a noble by the way she walked. However the dress contradicted that theory. It was too simple to be a dress worn by someone of very high class. Probably not a very high ranking noble.

"Focus! Focus! Focus! Not here to flirt." He thought. But despite himself he couldn't help smiling at her little joke. "Ever consider timing them? They might be setting a world record." The woman smiled a beautiful smile. "I tried and fell asleep after 6 hours." The stranger laughed out loud. The woman laughed as well.

"Elsa." Anna whined at being embarrassed. The stranger assumed they must be related because the both looked alike. The woman giggled.

"Sorry Anna. I'm Elsa this is my sister Anna and her boyfriend Kristoff." The man nodded in acknowledgement. He however kept his expression blank. He didn't want to get attached to these people.

"What is your name?" Anna asked. The man once again pondered telling them. "What harm could it be?" he thought before saying out loud. "Zoran." Anna then spoke. "That's a strange name." "My mother came up with it. It means dawn." Anna piped up again.

"I wish my name had a meaning." Kristoff spoke in a matter of fact tone. "Still a strange name though." "Well I like it." Elsa said. Zoran gave her a strange look. Elsa self-consciously started fiddling with her hair and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry." She whispered shyly. Zoran then realised how he must look and he was very quick to apologise. "No I'm not offended or anything. It's just nobody ever said they liked my name before. Thank you." Elsa blushed and quickly moved the conversation on.

"Thank you for helping Kristoff. There would have been problems if the tree was late. If you want you can stay and help with the tree. Then we can discuss a reward for you." Zoran nearly jumped at the offer, then remembered why he was here. "Stop the silver fangs" he though, then out loud "Sorry can't. I'm late and need to get going."

"Oh… well are you sure you don't want anything?" Zoran nodded. "Thanks but I really need to get going." Elsa threw him something. He caught it and looked at it. It was a small silver crest. Elsa smiled. "You deserve something and that should fetch you a good price." Zoran looked down at the small crest before placing it in his pocket beside his potions. "Thank you Elsa. Now I really do have to go."

"It was nice meeting you." Elsa said. She sounded disappointed. "Don't worry, the worlds a small place we might end up meeting again. Until then Kristoff, Anna, Elsa I bid thee Aude." He made a small bow the walked out the gate.

He really hoped he would never see them again as he didn't want to put them in danger. However he planned to keep the crest just so he could remember Elsa and he quirky little family. What he didn't know is that he was about to become part of that family.

* * *

><p>As soon as Zoran walked out the door Elsa let out a disappointed sigh. Though they had only just met Elsa quiet liked Zoran.<p>

He seemed polite, helpful and funny. She had also felt bad about him walking away with nothing so she had quickly made a small crest out of her special never melting ice behind her back to give to him. She normally took great care in her works with ice but she had no time so she threw the crest together in a few seconds. Se was actually quite proud of how it turned out.

"I wonder what he looks like?" she thought. She had not revealed her title because she was curious as to how someone would treat her if they weren't constantly treating her like an armed bomb. It had been nice to feel like a normal person. She glanced back at Anna and Kristoff. The two were arguing about something. Anna seemed annoyed and Kristoff seemed amused.

Elsa turned back to the gate expecting to see Zoran walking away but was surprised. He wasn't there anymore.

**Author's notes.**

**"Lords" is taking a back seat I'm afraid. I'm not satisfied with it either so as soon as I start the sequel to this story Lords is probably going to come down. I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear SnowQueenElsaOfArendelle101.  
><strong>

**Thanks to all for your support.**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif**


	4. Chapter 4

Chp3:

As soon as Zoran reached the gate he glanced behind him. Elsa had turned to Anna and Kristoff who seemed to be arguing. He was now in the shadow of the courtyard wall. Calling on his powers, he felt himself melt into the shadows. He could stay as a shadow as long as there was a shadow to stay in. If the light was shone at him then he would be thrown from the shadow.

When he was a shadow he was completely invisible accept for his eyes which shone through the darkness. He moved through the shadow of the courtyard and positioned himself high enough so that he could see the entire courtyard but low enough that he wasn't forced from the shadows.

"If there is some sort 'of festival happening then the queen would be there and Julian will want to make a grand apperance." Zoran thought as he watched Anna, Kristoff and Elsa leave the courtyard. As minutes passed people began to gather in the courtyard. They were talking and laughing. He saw a family of 4 walk towards the tree.

The father was giving the son a piggy back ride. The mother was holding the little daughter's hand. He allowed himself a moment to think about his family. He thought of how it would be if he hadn't been born the way he was. He imagined himself on his dad's shoulder. His little sister holding his mother's hand. He blinked twice then his attention refocused on the surrounding's. An announcer spoke

"Presenting their royal highnesses Queen Elsa and Princess Anna." If Zoran wasn't a shadow his jaw would have hit the floor. He had met the Queen and not realised it. Elsa walked gracefully to the platform followed by Anna.

She didn't strike him as you're usual queen. He had seen queens before. Snobby, uptight and demanding, is what he thought of when he had seen them. Zoran hadn't seen a queen when he met Elsa. He had seen an angle.

Now he saw a forced strictness and preciseness in her movement. He instantly saw what she seemed to want to hide. She wanted to hide her true self. He snapped himself out of his daze, and refocused on his surroundings. "Not my business."

He thought. He knew Julian would try something grand. The man would want to prove how much better a normal man was compared to a sorcerer.

"Welcome to all, we gather here…" Zoran didn't catch the rest of the speech; his eyes had focused on a man moving towards the crowd. The Silver lion armour gave him away instantly. "Julian."

* * *

><p>Elsa recalled her speech without much difficulty, but she knew most of the people weren't listening so she wrapped it up quickly by saying, "that being said let the…" "Remove yourself from the platform filth!" a shout rang out across the courtyard.<p>

Elsa's breath hitched. Was she imagining things? In case that were true she started again as if nothing happened. "Let the…" the voice rang out again "Did you not hear me I said get down you filth." Elsa's captain of the guard, an aging man by the name of Jones stepped forward. "Who dares insult the Queen?" He boomed.

A man in Silver armour stepped forward. The armour had a distinct theme of a lion. His helmet was shaped like a lion's head. "I do. I am Julian of the marshlands, and I am here to send that monster to the ABYSS!" he raised a long spear. The captain drew his sword. He charged at Julian but Julian swung his spear around hitting him with the blunt end and sent the man flying.

People screamed and ran from the courtyard. Elsa was shocked. She raised her hands and shot a jet of ice at Julian. He dogged easily. She fired jet after jet of ice. He dogged easily again and again. She the directed her powers into the ground letting ice shoot up in large spikes from the ground. Julian jumped and spun. His spear cut through all the spikes as they shot up.

Elsa stood there dumfounded. Julian looked at her and said in a mocking voice. "You are more skilled with your powers than most, but you're not the best I've seen" Realisation dawned on Elsa and despite the situation she couldn't help but ask.

"There are others?" Julian seemed to smirk. "Yes" "W…Who?" Elsa said in a shaking voice. "Me." Elsa turned quickly. As she turned a jet of dark pulsing energy flew by her and smashed into Julian. Her eyes had followed the black energy.

It collided with Julian and sent him into the opposite wall of the courtyard. She turned quickly to see Zoran standing three meters behind her. "P…p…powers?" Elsa stuttered raising a shaking finger at Zoran. Zoran's eyes where now visible through the shadow of the cloak.

They were glowing a deep red and they looked reptilian. Elsa was terrified. He looked like a monster. He hadn't even half glanced at her, he was focused entirely on Julian. His eyes where burning with hate. Julian had finally found his feet. He raised his spear at Zoran. Zoran unsheathed a curved, jagged, black sword and pointed it at Julian in response.

Julian roared in pure utter hate and charge. The two men clashed weapons in the centre of the courtyard. They both had incredible skill with their chosen weapons. Elsa watched and waited for an opening. Julian stapped at Zoran with his spear. Zoran stepped to the side and swung his sword upward knocking the head of the spear skyward.

The he swung directly at Julian however he was blocked by Julians spear. Julian shoved Zoran back a step and swung in a large ark. Zoran adopted a reverse handle gripm on his sword and parried the spear upward. Then he spun around and slashed viciously at Julian. Julian leapt back a step and swung downwards at Zoran.

Zoran blocked the downward slash and with his left hand sent out a blast of dark flames. Julian leapt back to avoid the fire. That was all Elsa needed. Calling on her powers she created a giant wall of ice and sent it skidding at Julian. The wall collided with considerable force and drove Julian back a few meters before he started to push back and halted the wall's advance.

Elsa's eyes narrowed and she bit her bottom lip in concentration, willing the block to move forward. Julian began to move backwards slowly. Zoran leapt next to Elsa and using his own powers sent a blast of dark energy into the back of the ice wall. The wall now with added power drove Julian back. Julian glanced around and spotted a window behind him.

Not even bothering to consider his options he waited until he was pushed close enough to it. Then using the ice wall as a spring he launched himself through the window and dived into the sea. The ice crashed into the courtyard's wall.

The brick broke apart under the force and the ice smashed through the wall and over the edge into the sea. Elsa was panting. Anna rushed to her and hugged her. Elsa returned the hug. "I'm alright." She whispered, trying her best to calm herself while simultaneously calming her shaking sister.

She stroked her sister's hair but her eyes followed Zoran. He had walked over to the hole in the wall, and looked over the small drop.

"I was so scared, I thought… I thought he was going to…"Anna sobbed. "Shh… I am not going to leave you again and nobody will be able to split us again." Elsa pushed Anna back slightly and looked her sister in the eye.

"Okay?" she asked. Anna nodded though tears were still leaking from her eyes. She took a deep breath. "Okay" Elsa smiled as cupped her sister's face and kissed her forehead. (**NOT A LESBIAN KISS JUST A KISS LIKE HOW MOTHER MIGHT KISS HER CHILD.)**

When she was sure her sister was fine she walked to Zoran. He was bent over Jones and was urging him to drink a strange looking red liquid. "Drink and you will feel better." Zoran said pushing the drink towards him. Jonas had large red lump on his cheek and his forehead was bleeding slightly. The older man grunted.

"No! That stinks." Zoran appeared to role his eyes. Elsa only now noticed that his eyes were no longer glowing. "Come-on it only smells half as bad as it tastes." Zoran said smiling. The older man grunted but took the bottle and downed it in one go.

Zoran immediately shoved his hand against Jones' mouth and pinched his nose. Jonas eyes widened and it looked like he wanted to throw up. "Hold it down big guy. Hold it down." Zoran urged. Jones eventually swallowed. Then Zoran let go of him. Jones coughed and glared at Zoran.

"How do you feel?" Zoran asked. "Violated." Jones spat. "I mean besides that." Zoran said. "Is your concussion better?" Jones nodded "It doesn't hurt anymore." Zoran turned the man's face. Elsa gasped. The swelling in his cheek had gone down almost completely and the blood had stopped leaking from his forehead. "Give yourself a minute and you'll be right as rain." Zoran said.

Elsa noticed a small vile on the ground to her left. The liquid was thick and was moving slowly towards the open lid. Elsa went over and picked up the bottle. Zoran stood up from Jones and glanced around. He spotted Elsa a few meters away examining something.

Wait… that looks like! Zoran reached for his belt. The vile was missing. He saw Elsa raise it to her nose. "Wait! Don't it's a…" he called out but it was too late. Elsa sniffed the liquid. Zoran sprinted forward as she collapsed and caught her. "…sedative" he finished.

He placed her down gently and placed his hand over his mouth to block out the gas. He then sealed the bottle. Wait there was two of these… Thud. Zoran flinched. He turned and saw that Anna had done the same thing her sister did.

"Okay! If anyone finds any of my potions on the ground don't sniff them." He announced. Kristoff was shaking Anna. "Anna! Wake up. Anna" "Kristoff she's not going to be awake for at least 8 hours. So be quiet, carry her inside and don't sniff that vial."

"They must have fallen out of their holders during the fight." He thought. "Note to self, get better vial holders." He picked up the other bottle. Kristoff picked up Anna and Zoran picked up Elsa. She felt so tiny and fragile against him, though he knew that she definitely wasn't fragile. In truth the queen had impressed him with the amount of control and skill she had demonstrated.

"Which way do I go?" Zoran asked. Kristoff gestured a room on their right. Zoran pushed the door open and did his best to get her into a comfortable position in the bed. He stopped for a second just to admirer her. Then, realising how creepy he was being left the room.

Kirstoff was watching him the whole time. He didn't fully trust Zoran. Kristoff wasn't going to let him do anything that might hurt Anna or Elsa. However Zoran so far hadn't done anything that was cause for concern.

"So… you have powers?" Zoran waved his hand dismissively. "I don't like repeating myself so I will explain when they wake up." Kristoff didn't see the point in arguing. They paced Anna in her room and went down to the main hall and waited for the queen and princess to wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp4:

Elsa shot up from her bed. She looked around frantically and realised she was in her bed in the castle. Her thoughts rushed to her in a wave.

"The knight, Zoran, Anna, Kristoff where are they." Panic rushed over her. She leapt up from her bed and ran to the door. She threw it open and met a sevant in the hall. The servant screeched when she saw Elsa. Elsa stopped confused.

"What's wrong?" The sevant realised her mistake and dropped into a bow. "I'm sorry your majesty I did not recognise you." Elsa cocked her head slightly.

The servant coughed nervously and whispered. "Your hair." Elsa felt her hair and realised that it was sticking out in all sorts of angles and she had not realised due to her panic.

Elsa now felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." The sevant nodded. "It's okay your majesty." Elsa walked back into her room quickly fixed her hair and when out again. This time she was much clamer. She stopped another servant and asked.

"Excuse me where is Anna and Kristoff?" "In the throne room, they're with that man Zoran, milady." Elsa's thoughts were racing. She quickly thanked the servant and raced to the throne room. She stopped outside the throne room to catch her breath and compose herself.

She then entered as gracefully as she could. Anna, Zoran and Kristoff were standing in the centre of the room. "Elsa!" Anna greeted. Kristoff nodded in greeting. Zoran bowed "Your majesty." Elsa frowned at the use of her title. "Please call me Elsa." Zoran nodded.

"What happened? I don't remember going to bed." Elsa asked. Zoran smirked. "You and Anna both sniffed a sedative. They fell out of my belt during the fight." "Why were you carrying a sedative?" Elsa asked. "If I want to sneak in to a building the quickest and easiest way, besides killing the guards, is to put them to sleep. It's also good when I've suffered and injury. After I fix it I need to regain my strength and sleep is the best way."

Anna then spun around and faced Zoran. "She's awake, now tell us." Zoran nodded "Fair enough, you are all owed answers. Tell me what you want to know." Anna immediately jumped the opportunity.

"Who was that? Why did he try to hurt Elsa? How'd you get your powers…?" "Anna!" Elsa interrupted sharply. Anna looked at her sister and Elsa gave her a look that said "be polite." Elsa then asked. "Who was that man?"

"His name was Julian as I'm sure you gathered. He is a Silver fang." Elsa cocked her head slightly. "A Silver fang?" She asked Zoran answered. "A group of warriors that hunt down anything they believe to be evil." Anna gasped

"That's not right. You're not evil. People shouldn't hunt you down because of your powers." Zoran smiled. "People are afraid of what they can't control that is why they label powers as evil." Kristoff spoke. "What else can you tell us about the silver fangs?"

"They're a small but powerful group, which is well funded. Julian is the most skilled of the warriors that I have seen though and because you beat him they'll think twice before messing with you again." Elsa shook her head.

"I didn't beat him. You did." Zoran looked surprised. "If you hadn't intervened, there was a good chance he could have beaten me." Kristoff then said. "Do you think he's still alive?" Zoran nodded. "O, of course he's still alive. He doesn't die that easy, trust me."

"So he should stay here." Anna piped up. Zoran nodded. "It would be more practical for us to stick together, I could be a sort of protector, but I am not here to intrude. If you don't want me here I will leave." "No!" Elsa yelped. All eyes turned to her.

"Stop sounding so desperate" she scolded herself. "I mean… It would be the most logical choice for you to stay here. I would feel much more comfortable if you were around." The words escaped her before she could think. She blushed red and looked away. She shot him a quick glance. He was looking away hoping to hide the redness of his own cheeks.

"I mean as my protector." Zoran still facing away nodded quickly. "Right your protector." He then yawned. "I'll get one of the servants to show you a room that you can stay in." Elsa said, but as she turned to leave Anna then said

"Elsa why don't you show him? You know this castle better than the servants do, and it would be a good idea to show him the quickest way to your room in case you're attacked." Elsa wondered if she could die of embarrassment. Zoran looked equally uncomfortable.

"Ahh… sure I could show you…" Elsa started. Anna grabbed the two of their arms. "Great then go and have fun." Anna said as she led them from the room. "Wait! Anna..!" Anna discreetly winked at Elsa before shutting the door.

"I'm going to kill her." Elsa thought.

Anna wore a satisfied smirk. "I think they like each other."She said to Kristoff. Kristoff scoffed. "They're not good at hiding it are they?"

* * *

><p>After the brief tour and a very awkward goodnight, Zoran shut the door of his room. "You like her." His mother said crossing her arms and smirking at him. "No. I don't." Zoran retorted indignantly though he kept his voice down to avoid people calling him crazy.<p>

"I know you like her and you know you like her." His mother said raising an eyebrow. "And how would you know that?" He asked. His mother smirked. "I'm a figment of your imagination. If you know something then I know it as well." His mother said laughing. Zoran leapt up onto the rafters of the room and tugged his hood further over his face.

"I hate you for getting me into this mess…" His mother smiled. "You'll be thanking me when this is over." "Hush up and let me sleep." His mother laughed but disappeared. Zoran wasn't awake long and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>At the same time…<p>

Julian walked to the basecamp about three miles from Arendelle. The camp was circular shaped with six tents for troopers, Julian's private tent, medic tent and the commander's tent. Though Julian was a commander himself he was still not as high a rank as most commanders. The silver fangs had grown in numbers over the years.

Julian was actually the main reason they signed up. He had saved several towns from monsters like werewolves and witches and many people were inspired by him and followed his example. Most were farmers turned soldiers who didn't have any real understanding of honour.

Julian attempted at every turn to teach them honour but most still didn't understand and Julian doubted they ever would. He much preferred the Silver-fangs when they were the defenders of the innocent and the bringers of justice.

Now they were answering mercenary contracts and fighting without honour. Julian turned a blind eye to the changes. He wasn't going to be a silver fang much longer. He made a promise and he intended to keep that promise, but after Zoran was brought to justice.

He walked to the commander tent. As he entered his expression behind his mask instantly turned sour. The newest duke to join the Sliver-fangs was talking with the commander. Julian hated rich snobs like the duke. Short both in stature and in breath.

An air of superiority about him. His grey hair obvious bald spot covered up poorly by a wig. Julian hated everything about him. "Ahh… Commander Julian what news? Is the queen dead?" The duke asked. Julian removed his helmet and shook his head.

"There were complications. Zoran was there and I was not strong enough to destroy both." The other commander, Gough, nodded. "Do not worry Julian you will get justice for what he did to your mother, but now I wish to ask something of you."

Julian nodded for him to continue. "I have considered your request for some time off in order to spend time with your wife and believe it can be arranged, however considering your report… If we wanted to kill both the Queen and Zoran we will need the help of all the Silver-fangs.

I will begin preparing a plan for when we strike but for now go home and I will send you a letter when we are ready to strike." Julian kept a very professional face as he gave a courteous nod however when he left the tent and put on his helmet he couldn't help but smile with excitement.

"I'm coming home my love." He thought.

* * *

><p>When Julian left the Duke turned to Gough. "When will the queen be dead? I didn't fund this group out of the goodness of my heart. I want that monster dead."<p>

Gough smiled and nodded. "And she will be. Julian is a valuable asset but he values honour too much. He would not strike down the queen when she is vulnerable or if it wasn't a fair fight. That is why Bruno and his team are going in to kill her and Zoran in a week."

**Author's notes.**

**As you probably figured out there isn't much I want to change about the first few chapters. The After chapter 7 I feel the story dropped in quality however and that is were most of the changes are going to be. **

**Thanks for your support as usual.**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif **


	6. Chapter 6

Chp 5:

The castle was oddly calming. Zoran, despite his tendency to wake up at the slightest noise felt that he would have slept through a thunderstorm. However thunder was the least of his worries.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The sudden noise caused Zoran to spring awake and fall from the rafters.

THUD! CRASH! Zoran hit a bookshelf on the way down and landed on his face. "Ugh…" Zoran groaned before letting out an annoyed shout. "Whoever's out there, you better start running before I catch you." As he said that the door opened.

"Hi. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Zoran looked up and saw a small snowman standing in the doorway. Zoran just stared at it. The snowman shifted uncomfortably under his stare. "Yeah. I'm definitely crazy." He said.

"Olaf! Elsa said not to disturb Zoran." Anna spoke as she appeared beside Olaf. She let out a small gasp when she saw that Zoran was on the ground. "Are you okay?" Anna asked concerned. "Never been better." Zoran groaned as he cracked his neck from side to side. When he got to his feet he looked at Olaf, then Anna, then back to Olaf.

"You see the snowman too right?" Anna nodded. "You're alive?" Zoran said looking at Olaf. "Olaf glanced down at himself then said. "People say I'm alive but I'm not sure." "Neither am I." Zoran said then turned to Anna. "Are you sure I'm not hallucinating?" Anna shook her head. "Elsa made him. Two months ago." Zoran looked amazed though it was hard to tell with his hood. He bet down to get a better look at Olaf.

"Incredible." He murmured. Anna stood watching him. "I've been meaning to ask, what happened at the coronation? All I heard was that your sister lost control and froze everything for three days. Then she came back and unfroze everything." Anna sighed,

"There is more to it than that. Elsa was kept locked in her room her whole life. Our parents were afraid that if she couldn't control her powers people would try to hurt her. So they hid her away and hoped she could learn how to control it." "How did they get her to control it?" Zoran asked. "They told her to bottle up all her emotions. Conceal it don't feel it, is what they told her."

Anna answered repeating what Elsa had told to her a few weeks ago. "Then Mom and Dad… ship…storm." Anna's face turned sad. "I understand." Zoran said. He didn't want to bring up a topic like that. Anna wiped her eyes.

"If it makes you feel any better I lost my parents as well." "Oh Zoran that's terrible. I'm sorry" Anna said sadly. "Anyway the coronation…"Zoran said attempting to move her focus away from his past. "Mmm… Oh. Yes well at the coronation I met a prince named Hans." Anna's eyes grew dark and hateful. Nothing at all like the bubbly cheerful redhead he though her to be.

He guessed the reason for her hatred easily. "You were interested in him and he broke your heart?" he asked.

"Well yeah accept we wanted to get engaged." Zoran gave her a strange look.

Anna attempted to defend herself. "I was kept from people as well as Elsa and I thought that true love is something like what happens in fairy tales. Anyway Elsa said no and I pushed her and she got angry and kinda froze the floor. Then she ran up to the mountains."

"And built an ice castle." Zoran interrupted. "Yeah then I went up and she accidentally froze my heart." Then quickly said. "She fixed me though. The whole adventure was the best thing that happened to me. I met Kristoff in the mountains, Elsa made Olaf and I got my sister back. I also got to punch Hans." Zoran looked shocked. The cute petite innocent redhead in front of him actually hit someone! "You punched someone?"

"He broke my heart, tried to take over the kingdom and kill my sister." "Yikes" Zoran said. Anna was unable to keep her curiosity at bay any longer and she asked him. "Okay it's my turn to as you. What can you do exactly?"

Zoran smirked. "I'm a little disappointed it took you a full day to ask me that. Well I can create dark flames, they aren't hot but they wear away at things." Anna looked confused. "They cause things to rot and weaken and eventually destroy it completely."

Anna still looked confused. Zoran sighed and slowly took off the glove on his right hand and lifted it so Anna could see his palm. Anna gasped. Zoran's hand was scarred with large ash white marks. "That's what it does."

"Is that why you cover your face?" Anna asked nervously. "No." He said bluntly putting his glove back on. Anna realised that his face must be touchy subject and didn't continue. "I can also create a very thick inky black liquid that is actually a good insulator of heat, I can send out blasts of dark energy and I can use shadows to move." Anna perked up.

"Can you show me?" Zoran smirked and vanished into the shadow of the wall. His red eyes shone through the darkness. Anna followed the eyes as they moved to the roof. Then Zoran made it so only his feet where part of the shadows so he hung upside down from the roof. Anna clapped. Zoran smiled.

"Anna did you…Ah!"

Elsa's sudden appearance and gasp of shock caused Zoran to lose his concentration and fall from the roof.

"Smooth." His mother whispered in his head. "What is it with you people and making me fall from high places."He groaned ignoring his mom.

Elsa had clasped her hands over her mouth. "Oh. I am so sorry…" "It's alright I shouldn't have been showing off like that anyway." Zoran said rubbing the back of his head. "Oh… Elsa, good morning I'd love to talk but I think I hear Kristoff…" Anna said as she raised her hand to her ear as if she heard someone. "So I better go…" She finished, she then added quickly as she ran past the pair.

"Have fun." Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. Zoran spoke hoping to ease the tension. "Your sister seems nice." Elsa smiled. "She is. She helped me through a very difficult time. I owe her almost everything." Zoran nodded.

"She told me about the incident two months ago." Elsa kept a straight face. "She does love to talk." Zoran felt like he was about to reopen a wound but was too damn curious to help himself. "She mentioned you had trouble controlling your powers." Elsa's expression showed deep shame. "It was difficult for me to control my powers. I needed to be emotionless or else my powers would go out of control." Zoran listened intently. He then asked.

"What made them so afraid of you that they would lock you in a room of years?" When she answered her voice was so quiet that Zoran could barely hear her.

"I accidentally froze Anna's head. My parents took us to a group of mountain trolls, Kristoff's adopted family. The trolls said that if I didn't control my powers people would become afraid and would try to hurt me." "So they kept you in your room so you could learn how to control them." Zoran finished. Elsa nodded. "How did you get control of them?" Elsa smiled.

"Anna. Anna showed me that I could control my powers using love." There was a brief pause then Elsa asked. "How do you control yours?" Zoran smiled. "I don't. I never learned how to keep my powers under control. My mother taught me that I should let it flow through me and let it direct me rather than me direct it. I guess I just learned to trust them. I'm honestly amazed you can control your powers so well and that you can actually create life. You're amazing."

Elsa blushed crimson. Zoran looked at her in confusion. Then slowly realisation dawned on him and his cheeks slowly went red as well. "I mean in your command of your powers not… ah… you as person. No. I don't me you're not amazing because you are, it's just… Ahh…"

Elsa smiled at his stuttering. He was not at all what she expected. Yesterday he seemed so sure of himself, now he was stumbling over his words. "I'm going to stop talking now before this gets any more awkward." Zoran said his face still red with embarrassment

"I don't think that's possible." Elsa said. They both laughed. When Elsa recovered she spoke again. "I spoke with Captain Jones and he wants your opinion on the upcoming ball next week." Zoran cocked his head in confusion. "Um… Elsa I'm not good at planning balls." Elsa shook her hear. "No. I need you to look over the plans and guard patrols with Captain Jones and advise him if there is anything you would do to improve the security."

Zoran nodded. "Okay, that makes allot more sense, but why a ball now?" Elsa sighed. "The King of the southern isles is coming over to Arendell next week to apologise for his brothers behaviour during the coronation."

"It still isn't the best idea considering what has happened." "I know, but the Southern Isles is a valuable ally in both trade and defence. I can't let one man's actions destroy the alliance my parents have been building for years."

"Fair enough. Which way do I go?" "Follow me." Elsa said as she began walking down the hall. After a few minutes of silence Zoran asked. "Do you know anything about how you got your powers?" Elsa shook her head. "No. Do you?" Zoran shook his head as well. "I'm in the dark as well. No pun intended." Elsa shook her head and giggled to herself. "What?" Zoran asked. "It's just, I always dreamed that I would meet some with powers like me and I would get all the answers. It's funny that now I finally did meet you but I still feel just as lost as before." Zoran smiled.

"Well your majesty, the feeling is mutual."Elsa couldn't wrap her head around Zoran's complete change in character. Yesterday he was so confident, menacing and professional. Now he was funny, self-conscious and friendly.

Elsa much preferred him like this. He was much more approachable. Elsa led him to the guard barracks. When she opened the door all the soldiers present bowed. "Your majesty." Jones greeted. Elsa nodded. "Captain." Jones then looked past his queen.

"I see you have brought him." Elsa nodded. "He knows more about these people than any of us do and his opinion would be valuable as you said yourself." Jones nodded. "That I did." He then extended his hand to Zoran who took it with one of his gloved hands. "It is good to meet you Zoran. I am Jones of Arendell captain of the queen's guards."

Zoran nodded. "Pleasure." Jones led Zoran and Elsa to the table in the centre of the room. There were several large maps of the castle. Each one mapped out a different floor. "I need to get back to the throne room." Elsa said to them.

"I will return when I find the time to review your progress." She then turned to the rest of the guards in the room. "Zoran is to be treated with the same respect you would give me." The guards bowed and said. "Yes your majesty." Feeling satisfied Elsa turned and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chp 6:

To say Zoran was overwhelmed would be an extreme understatement. The amount of responsibility that had been thrown on him in a day was frightening. "Why am I even doing this?" he thought to himself as he read over the castle plans.

"Pretty girl, someplace to stay, the list goes on." His mother answered. "We cannot reorganise the guard patrols." Jones said. Zoran shook his head and sighed in frustration.

"All I'm saying is it would be more practical to change the patrols the night of the ball because the Silver fangs are probably watching the castle right now and taking notes of guard routes. If we change up the system then we're going to confuse them. They'll have to adapt to the new patrols which is much harder than following a plan."

Jones seemed to consider this. He was surprised by Zoran's ability to plan out things and suspected by the way he spoke and his advanced knowledge in security that Zoran had broken into more than a few heavily guarded places.

Jones was extremely wary of Zoran. The man had done nothing to deserve Jones' suspicion but as the Queen's captain it was his job to protect her and to be suspicious of everything. Zoran was just too much of a mystery.

He seemed to want to help but Hans had also seemed to want to help as well. Zoran carried himself with no real grace but oddly that didn't make him seem like more of a threat. It gave Jones the impression that there was nothing false about Zoran. He didn't try to be someone he wasn't but at the same time he wasn't showing his true self. Jones' admired that about him. He was also very smart and extremely dangerous. Jones knew that for certain.

"Even if we did that still leaves a problem. What happens if they do adapt to the new patrols?" Zoran read the plans of the castle again. "If that happens then what follows will be one of two things. Either Julian will engage us directly, probably accompanied by a few other silver-fangs or they shoot an arrow, poison something or another cowardly tactic. Either way we should be able to beat them if we keep a sharp eye to spot any potential danger."

Jones looked uncertain. "The queen needs to approve that plan herself." Zoran nodded. "Then we start organising the new patrols so as not to waste time." Both Jones and Zoran leaned over the maps and began to organise the new routes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Do you like him?"

"Anna. I have the ball to organise please leave me alone for a while."

Anna placed her hands on her hips in a huff. Elsa was extremely worried. She was using ever political skill her father had taught her to avoid Anna's questions. She was buring her face in documents to avoide eye contact and trying to change the topic of their conversation at any opportunity. She had most of the ball planned anyway so she was basically staring blankly at documents pretending to be busy while Anna bombarded her with question after question.

Elsa was terrified of answering Anna's questions. She was nearly certain she did like Zoran, but was very shy about it. This was the first time she had ever been interested in a man and it terrified her. Anna wasn't helping the situation. She was too smart to lie to and would make a big deal out of the situation if Elsa told the truth.

So Elsa resolved to avoid the question altogether. "I wonder what's underneath his hood." Anna pondered aloud. "Anna enough." Elsa said slightly annoyed as she rubbed her eyes. "Come on aren't you even a little curious?" Anna inquired. "No I'm not." Complete lie. "Maybe his face horribly scarred like his hand." Anna pushed.

"He probably wears it for practical reasons… Wait! Did you say his hand is scarred?!" Elsa slightly yelped. Her head snapped to face Anna. Anna smirked satisfied. "So you are curious?" "Slightly." Elsa responded quickly, eager to find out more about Zoran. "What happened to his hand?" "He damaged it with his powers I think he didn't say exactly. He can make these cool black flames that aren't actually hot but they wear away stuff. He must have gotten some on his hands." Elsa gasped.

"Oh my, that's terrible." Anna nodded before continuing. "He also lost his parents." Elsa once again gasped. Now as well as curiosity Elsa also felt sympathy. "Did he say how?" She asked. Anna shook her head. "No." There was a minute of silence before Anna's face changed comically from a slightly saddened expression to a big mischievous grin.

"So, you do like him?" It was more a statement than a question. Elsa was quick to contradict her. "No I don't."

"Ahh… come on Elsa admit it. Both Kristoff and I can see it clearly." Elsa sat up quickly in shock. "Kristoff knows!" She yelped then clasped her hands quickly over her mouth. "No way out of it now." She thought. Anna was smiling expectantly. Elsa sighed.

"I may…" Anna's smile got bigger.

"Sorta…" The smile grew.

"Kinda…" The smile grew.

"Like him."

Elsa finished, then shut her eyes tightly and pulled away slightly is if she was expecting something to hit her. Anna started bouncing up and down with excitement. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Elsa that's brilliant. You've finally found someone!"

"Shh... Anna." Elsa hushed. She didn't want anyone to hear their conversation. "I'm sorry but Elsa that's really great. You should invite him out somewhere or dance at the ball with him or…" "Anna. Breath." Elsa said before continuing.

"It might be nothing. I don't have to immediately act on it. Now you got your answer so please let me work." Elsa turned back to her books and began mindlessly scribbling notes into them. Anna actually managed to stay quiet for several minutes.

But peace wouldn't last.

"What do you like about him?"

"Anna!"

* * *

><p>Julian stepped off the ship onto the Majula harbour. The actual town of Majula was a fifteen minute walk away. The town was very small and was situated a small distance from a cliff that overlooked the sea and the harbour.<p>

The town itself was only populated by about two hundred people and only had the very basics in shops. Not many people travelled through the town either, it was situated to the east of Carime and was a 6 hour boat trip to Arendell. Julian and his wife Lucia had moved there when he was eighteen and she was seventeen. Their son Jack had been two at the time.

They both preferred the peaceful countryside rather than the bustling city. Julian had changed out of his armour and now wore a simple tunic. His messy blond hair fell just short of his eyes. His green eyes sparkled in anticipation.

"Dad!" The small childish voice made Julian smile. His four year old son ran out of a nearby house. Julian got down on one knee and hugged his son. The brown haired boy carried a small wooden sword. "Hey, Jack. How are you?"

Jack released his father and swung his sword in a laughable attempt to look intimidating. "I've been practicing my sword-fighting. I'm gonna be a knight just like you." Julian smiled. "I'm sure you will. But remember the most valuable thing to a knight isn't his sword." "It's his honour I know dad. I know." Julian shook his head.

"How is your mother?" "She's okay. I think, but she is sad sometimes." The guilt Julian felt hit him harder than any blow he had ever taken. Just to add to his guilt Jack asked. "Are you staying home forever dad?" Julian looked at his son.

"Why did he have to resemble Lucia so much?" He thought as he watched Jacks small green eyes fill with hope. "I can't. Not yet, but I will very soon, I will." Jack's expression of disappointment literally ripped his heart out of his chest and smashed it. Julian braced himself because he doubted he would be able to survive facing his wife.

"Come on, Jack. I'm here now and I'll be staying for a few days, then I need to go away for one last trip. I'll be back before Christmas. Afterwards, it'll be just you, me, mom and whichever lucky girl you get to be your wife." Julian smirked at his son's reaction to the last part. He looked like he had eaten something extremely sour. "Dad, girls are gross." Jack wined.

"Mom is a girl. You don't think she's gross." Jack thought for a minute. "No, mom is nice." "Then girls mustn't be that bad." Jack shook his head. "No mom is the only nice one." Julian laughed and stood up. The two of them walked to their home. When they reached the door Julian put his finger to his lips to silence his son. Jack nodded.

Silently Julian opened the door to his house. The house itself wasn't very big. There were five rooms total in the house. A kitchen, two bedrooms a utility room and a small armoury for Julian's armour and weapons. "Jack is not allowed near them until he's older."

Is what Lucia had said. His wife was standing beside a pot that was over a fire seemingly concentrating on supper. Julian snuck up behind her. Her long brown hair looked beautiful in the light of the fire. Lucia screeched as Julian picked her up and threw her over his shoulders.

"Jack that is how you steal yourself a wife. Take notes." Lucia rolled her eyes as Jack laughed. She then spoke. "Jack, don't take your fathers advice on dating. So my captor what is the ransom?" Julian adjusted her so he was holding her bridal style. Her green eyes were full of amusement and mischief. Julian seemed to ponder this.

Lucia rolled her eyes and kissed him. There was a moment of bliss where Julian thought he couldn't be any happier. Then Lucia pulled away. Julian looked slightly disappointed. Then she whispered. "Later." He smiled down at her. Lucia smiled back up at him and said.

"Now, if you're done let me finish supper before it burns."


	8. Chapter 8

Chp 7.

Zoran sat in the library of Arendelle castle reading a large book on alchemy. He had kinda geeked out when Anna had shown him the library. She had told him that Elsa loved books as well. A queen that wasn't just intrested in bossing people around and constantly worrying about her looks. (Not that Elsa had anything really to worry about.) Zoran half thought it was just a huge practical joke.

He sighed and put the book down. He knew that he probably wouldn't be staying for much longer. He glanced out of the window and spotted a few guards training in the courtyard. There was a large guard with long chestnut hair slashing at a dummy, but Zoran's eyes soon found something far more intresting. There was a small thin man in the corner of the courtyard.

He was swinging a wooden sword and by the way he was swinging it Zoran guessed he had no idea how to wield a sword. Closing his book he Zoran made his way down to the courtyard. Just as he was about to enter the courtyard. He heard something.

"Hey Gary you want to fight." "Ahh… S…sure Richard." Zoran the second man to speak, obviously named Gary, was the small man he had seen. Suddenly there was a sickening thud and squelch that Zoran recognised instantly as a bone breaking. Zoran entered the courtyard and faced a disgusting scene. The chestnut haired man was fighting the small man. Or rather the chestnut haired man punching the small Gary who had fallen to the floor. "Comon little Gary you can do better than that." The small man was bloody and nearly crying.

The chestnut haired man was laughing. The fight was surrounded by a group of jeering guards. The chestnut haired man was about to strike the small man again. Zoran rushed through the crowd and raised his hand to block the man's strike. Zoran let the shadows weaken on his hood so his eyes shone through.

"You're a really big man aren't you?" Zoran growled. Then he slammed his fist into the man's jaw. Not enough to knock him out but enough to send him reeling. Zoran then turned to the small man. He was on the ground lying in a pool of blood. Zoran kneeled down beside him and gently helped him sit up.

"You okay bud?" The man murmured a response. "I still got fight… I still got fight…" Zoran put his hand on the man's cheek and gently moved him to look him in the eye. "It's okay. Everyone gets beaten. What matters is that we get back up." He wasn't seriously injured just a little beaten up. Zoran's early worry about broken bones seemed to be incorrect. Zoran then heard a wooden sword hit off the ground.

He turned and stood up. Richard was standing up with a murderous look in his eye. "I'm gonna kick your ass mister dark and mysterious." He said getting into a fighting stance. Zoran raised an eyebrow and walked forward.

Richard swung his sword at Zoran. Zoran ducked under the swing and struck Richard in the danger zone. Zoran stood up and looked down at the pathetic man keeling in front of him.

"You know I was worried you might not have any. That would have been embarrassing if I had hit you there and nothing happened." Then Zoran kneed the man in the jaw. Richard fell onto his back this time he was out completely. Zoran glared at the men around him.

"If any of you have a shred of dignity left. You'll leave this man alone. If you don't have any dignity left I'll snap your neck." It was actually hilarious how fast the men ran away. Zoran turned and helped Gary to his feet.

"I could'a took him. I'll be the best guard there is." Zoran nodded. "I'm sure you will be." Gary nodded quickly. "Ya. You kicked his arse pretty good. You could train me master." Zoran raised an eyebrow. "Don't call me master and I can't tell you."

Gary grabbed Zoran's arm and shook it. "Please! I'll be a good student. You're the greatest fighter I ever seen." Zoran sighed in defeat. He would feel very mean if he denied Gary so he relented. "Sure I'll teach you."

Gary smiled and drew his wooden sword and got into a pathetic fighting stance. "Thank you master." Zoran sighed. "Okay lesson one. Call me Zoran." Gary nodded frantically.

"Okay now copy me." Zoran stood side on stretched his hand out in front of him and held his sword in his other hand at a slight angle next to his head. Gary copied his movement. "Okay stay like that." Zoran looked over him and said.

"Okay that's a typical defensive stance. While your like that you're in a good position to defend yourself. Now this is how you block left." Zoran got into the position again this time he brought his sword down and held it vertically. He also moved his outstretched hand back to the sword hilt. Gary copied his movement.

"That's it, good. Now this is how you block right." Zoran put his hands behind his head and held the sword vertically down his back. Gary copied the movement.

"Good now the rest of your fighting style is up to you. Only you can decide what feels right to you so I won't teach you any other stances yet. I will attack slowly and you will block. Don't hit back though just focus on blocking."

Zoran picked up a wooden sword and sheathed his own sword. He swung very slowly as Gary adjusted himself into the stances Zoran showed him. He blocked a horizontal slash then one from the opposite side. Gary was smiling with enjoyment and Zoran couldn't help but smile as well.

Then he tried a vertical slash to see how Gary would react. Gary surprisingly readjusted himself quickly and very efficiently blocked the vertical strike. Zoran's eyes widened. "That was very quick thinking. Your feet could use some work but that's really good for your first attempt." Gary smiled

"Thank you Zoran." After a few minutes of this Zoran put down his weapon and asked. "Why are you trained like the rest?" Gary continued practicing blocking as Zoran spoke. "My mom and dad are poor. Only people who can pay for it get trained right." Zoran's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry I misjudged you. It was very short-sighted of me. I thought they weren't training you because you are sick or something." Gary shook his head. "You're da first guy to actually help me. You don't need to apologise for anything. I just can't afford to get enough food into me to build up big muscles." Zoran smiled.

"Thank you. Your forgiveness means allot. Now let's try something else."

* * *

><p>Elsa was walking through the castle, looking for someone to talk to ( when she said someone she meant a certain hooded man) when she stumbled upon a sight that made her do a double take. Zoran was practice fighting with a small guard. Elsa watched from inside the castle doors. "Guard up!" Zoran ordered as he japed at the man who actually blocked it.<p>

Elsa noticed that both men were nearly laughing with enjoyment. Elsa walked into the light and called out. "Good afternoon."

Zoran and the guard stopped. The guard dropped to his knees before his queen but Zoran only waved. "Afternoon Elsa. This is Gary, Gary I'm sure you know who this is." Gary nodded but remained on the floor. "I am honoured to meet you queen Elsa."

Elsa walked over to them and smiled. "Stand up please. You protect me and my people. I'm the one that should be honoured."

Gary got to his feet and smiled proudly. "Thank you your majesty." Elsa nodded. "Your welcome. Now, Zoran may I borrow you for a minute." Zoran nodded.

"Sure Elsa. Gary keep practicing I'll talk to you later or tomorrow." Gary nodded. "I will master, I will." Elsa left with Zoran. As soon as they were in the castle Elsa asked. "Master?" Zoran nodded. "I found him getting beaten up by a couple of your guards." Elsa gasped.

"What!" Zoran however wasn't done. "I also found out that if you can't pay for training you aren't trained to be a guard." Elsa looked apaulled. "That's purpostrous. As long as they submit their background information They are trained and examined like all the other trainee guards."

Zoran crossed his arms. "Well according to Gary he hasn't received any training due to him being poor." Elsa rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I'll talk to the trainer and sort this out. That isn't how training is to be handled." Zoran nodded.

"Can I still train Gary though?" Elsa nodded. "Sure, but I never would have thought you were a trainer type." Zoran shrugged.

"I won't have either but you learn something new everyday. What did you need me for anyway?" Elsa blushed when she remembered why she did call him away from Gary.

"I… uh… wanted to talk to someone." Zoran chuckled. "About what? The rise of the four kings Anor Londo." Elsa's eyes brightened up and she leaned forward eagerly.

"Really?!" She exclaimed excitedly. Zoran was taken aback slightly. "Well it was intended to be a joke but sure." Elsa blushed again.

"Pardon my enthusiasm." Zoran shook his head. "No it's fine. I just didn't expect you to be interested in it. It's interesting how the king split his land into four and gave his four most trusted knights a kingdom each. Normally it would be pasted down to an heir." Elsa nodded.

"I know but his son had disgraced him before and was exiled." Zoran raised an eyebrow. "I was told that he didn't have kids." Elsa answered. "He was so ashamed in his son that he had him strickened from the official history books."

"What did he do to deserve that?" Zoran asked in surprise. Elsa shrugged. "No one knows."

"Elsa!" Elsa turned quickly as Anna came running. "Olaf has melted his insides with a cup of tea." Elsa struggled to hold in a laugh. Zoran was smiling. Elsa turned to Zoran. "I'll talk to you later." Zoran nodded. "Looking forward to it."

Elsa then turned and left with Anna but what Zoran had said was still in her head. "He wants to talk to me again. He likes talking to me about history and politics." She knew thinking like that was very teenager like but she couldn't help it.

Zoran was also distracted. "She wants to talk to me. Not about guard patrols or our powers but about history." He knew he looked stupid but he couldn't stop a big goofy grin from forming on his face.

**Author's notes:**

**I meant to update on Sunday but I was in bed sick so I couldn't. This is my first "new" chapter in a while I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for your follows ect.**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chp: 8

Zoran was sitting in the dining hall talking with Kristoff. Anna was trying to help Olaf make a statue of himself out of marshmallows. Zoran looked over at them and smirked. "I can't wait till this is done then we can eat it." Anna said putting a marshmallow on the statue.

"I hate to burst your bubble Anna but I don't think that would be healthy considering you're making it on the floor." Zoran said. Anna stopped paused for a second then said. "We didn't think that through did we?" Kristoff chuckled.

"No not at all. I'll help you clean it up." He then stood up but Anna raised her hand. "No let's finish it. Zoran will you get Elsa? Kai said food will be ready in thirty minutes around twenty minutes ago. " Zoran stood up and nodded.

"Be back in a second." Zoran walked up to Elsa's roon and knocked gently on her door. When he didn't get a response he opened the door gently. "Elsa…" He said softly but stopped. Elsa was sitting at her desk hunched over something. Zoran heard a soft scraping.

He approached her quietly. Elsa was so focused on what she was doing she didn't even notice he was there. Zoran walked right up behind her and looked over her shoulder to see what she was doing. In her left hand was a small ice statue and in her right was a small pen knife which she was using to shape the statue. Elsa turned slightly.

When she noticed Zoran she leapt to her feet and screeched in surprise. In the process she also dropped her statue and cut her hand. Zoran caught the statue before it hit the ground and smashed. "I didn't hear you come in." Elsa said as she attempted to compose herself while simultaneously sucking on her cut.

Zoran however was looking at the statue. "It's me…?" He said confused. Sure enough the statue he held in his hand was an extremely well detailed and crafted statue of him. Though the bottom half was only half complete. Elsa due to embarrassment spoke very meekly.

"Yah it is." Zoran turned and looked at her. Then he noticed the cut on her hand. "Oh, damn I'm sorry I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that." Elsa shook her head "No, its fine."

"Here let me see." Zoran said putting the statue down and holding out his hand. Elsa nervously put her hand in his. He examined the cut. It wasn't deep but Zoran would rather be safe than sorry. He gently held her hand in place as he used his teeth to remove the glove on his other hand. Elsa saw for the first time the scars on his hand.

She was horrified by it and was gland that her powers didn't cause anything like that. He reached for a bottle on his belt. He flicked the lid off the top and placed his thump over the now open lid. Then he turned the bottle on its head and turned it back. He placed the bottle on the desk standing upright and rubbed his thump into her cut.

Elsa tried to pull away from the initial pain but he held her firmly but gently. Slowly the pain nulled and was replaced by a soothing cool sensation as the cut sealed itself. Zoran let go of her hand and replaced his glove. Elsa looked down at her hand with wide eyes. Then she looked at Zoran.

"How'd that happen? If you don't mind me asking." She asked pointing at his hand. Zoran looked down at his now gloved hand. "I was playing with my powers and lost control for a second and threw myself in its way." Elsa then asked.

"Why?" Zoran smiled sadly. "To protect someone I loved." Elsa felt hollow. "He loved someone already, then again he was four and he was on his own for a while he may not love her anymore." Elsa thought. She watched as he looked at the other statues she had out on her desk. His gaze returned to the one of himself.

"Sorry about that." Elsa whispered pointing at the statues. Zoran smiled kindly. "For what, having a talent. Believe me Elsa I wish I could be able to this. When you're on the road the only things you learn how to do are to survive and to kill." Elsa fidgeted with her hair nervously as he pulled out the crest of Arendelle from his pocket.

"You made this?" He asked. Elsa nodded nervously. "Yes I did." She muttered. Zoran smiled and placed it back into his pocket. "You kept it?" Elsa said slightly surprised. Zoran nodded. "Of course." Elsa asked. "Would you have pawned it?" Zoran shook his head. "Why?" Elsa asked curious. "Because it's the first gift I've received in ten years."

Elsa's sympathy grew. "I'm so sorry for whatever happened to you." Zoran laughed dryly. "I can't figure you. You give me your sympathy without even considering that I might deserve what happened to me. Anybody else would tell me that they don't care." "I care." Elsa responded quickly.

Zoran looked at her. "Thank you but it is not your concern. I have to deal with my own problems." Elsa looked at her feet. "Asking for help is not a sign of weakness."

"I didn't say it was. I just feel like this is my load to carry and I have to carry it because nobody else should." Elsa reached out her hand and placed it on his sholder. Zoran looked down at her hand then back to her. Elsa was looking straight at him and Zoran felt that she was looking straight into his soul.

"I once thought like that, but then I found that a load it much easier to bare when you have help." Zoran closed his eyes and thought. "I'm going to regret this later."

"Elsa I…"

"Elsa! Zoran! Will you stop smooching. Kai had dinner ready fifteen minutes ago." And just like that the magic was gone.

"Anna we're not smooching." Elsa replied sharply as a bright blush formed on her face. Zoran rubbed the top of his hood and said. "I'm sorry I made you miss your dinner." The Zoran walked out without another word. Elsa sighed disappointedly.

"It's not the dinner I'm concerned about." She whispered to herself.

**Author's notes:**

**Most of you know Zoran's sad story so I feel kinda stupid for pretending there is a mystery. But what the heck if there's anyone there that hasn't read my other story I hope you're excited about it and don't read my other story as it will ruin the suspense. **

**Thanks for follows favs and all that jass. It really helps out allot.**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif **


	10. Chapter 10

Chp9:

3 days later…

At about 2 o'clock in the day a servant knocked at Zoran's door. Zoran opened the door and the servant handed him a suit.

"Queen Elsa asked that you would wear something nice for the ball." The servant said handing him the suit. Zoran took the suit and said. "Tell Elsa the same thing." The servant nodded and left. Zoran looked at the outfit.

Then used his power to craft an exact black replica of the suit complete with a cloak and hood. Stealing a glance in the mirror he murmured to nobody in particular. "Elsa's got good taste." He glanced out the window and saw the port absolutely full of ships.

"This is the perfect moment to confess." His mom said from behind him. "Confess what?" His mother smiled knowingly. "Your feelings." Zoran laughed. "Ha ya like that's going to happen. I haven't even trusted her enough to tell her what happened to you."

His mother sighed. "Maybe you could fix that." Then disappeared. Zoran buried his guilt and marched out of the room. He reached Elsa's room a few seconds later. Elsa was wearing a navy dress. Her cloak was gone as was the gash that was normally in her dresses. Her sleeves weren't see through either. Her hair was the most striking differec though. It was out of its usual braid and hung loosely past her shoulders. Zoran looked at her with wide eyes though she couldn't see that.

"Good afternoon, Zoran." Elsa said smiling. Zoran smiled "Afternoon Elsa. Did Jones explain the plan?" Elsa nodded. "You are going to be my guard this evening." Zoran responded.

"Yes, but don't worry. I won't be standing at your side looking over your shoulder the whole ball but I'll always be near if you need me." Elsa looked at what he was wearing. Gathering up her courage she said.

"You look han… smart." Her courage failed her at the last second. "Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself." Not exactly what Elsa had wanted him to say but she guessed something was better than nothing. "You should were your hair down more. It looks good." Okay that was something Elsa had wanted to hear. "Really? I might I don't know." Zoran nodded. "Your choice but it looks really good." Elsa wished she had a hood.

She felt like he had a huge advantage against her. She smiled and said. "Thank you I will consider it in the future." When the two reached the balcony Zoran stood inside as Elsa walked forward to greet her guests. After a few minutes Elsa whispered as she waved.

"I'm surprised how many kingdoms came." "They're appeasing you. They want to stay on good terms with you." Zoran immediately regretted saying that when Elsa looked downcast and retreated from the balcony. Zoran reached out with his right hand and took her right hand to stop her. Elsa turned and Zoran saw a very cold face attempting to hide all her guilt and fear.

This made Zoran feel a hundred times worse. "Don't worry. They will learn to trust you. You mean no harm and you are an extremely kind person. They'll see you for who you really are in time." Elsa's cold face immediately melted and was replaced by a bright smile after hearing the kind words. But she still had a look of worry.

"It's just… I don't want to hurt anyone. Why do people still think I would?" Zoran shrugged. "Because they don't know you. You were suspicious of me when I first arrived. Now you trust me with defending you. Why?" Elsa considered this.

"Because you showed that you didn't want to hurt me." Zoran nodded and smiled. "So what are you going to do about them?" Zoran asked gesturing the window. "Show them I don't want to harm them." Elsa answered.

"Exactly." Zoran responded. Elsa's hand was still in Zoran's grasp. Elsa placed her other hand on his right hand. "Thank you, Zoran." Zoran shrugged. "It's what my mother told me." Elsa shook her head.

"No not just for what you said. Thank you for trying to protect me, thank you for helping to organize security, thank you for listening and understanding and thank you for saving my life." Zoran felt oddly uncomfortable.

He was naturally humble and always felt awkward when receiving praise. The fact that someone as beautiful as Elsa was giving him the praise didn't help. However he also felt very confident and rewarded, as if all he needed for repayment was for Elsa to smile. He didn't need anything else, as long as she was happy, he was happy.

"You're welcome, Elsa." As the pair walked to the ballroom Zoran said. "I'm starting to think the suit was a scheme in order to get me out of my hood." Elsa chuckled. "Maybe." When Zoran spoke next all humour was gone from it. "I know I haven't told you much about my past and I do aboligise." Elsa waved her hand dismissively.

"It's fine I shouldn't be pushing you for answers about something painful that may have happened to you." Zoran shrugged. "I still feel dishonest and I fell like I owe you so after the ball I'll tell you anything you want to know." Elsa froze for a second. "Anything?" She thought.

She was trying to keep a calm expression but inside she was bubbling with excitement. "Thank you Zoran. For trusting me." She said feeling honoured that he was willing to share his story with her. "You're welcome." The pair went down to the ball room which was already packed. A servant spoke as they entered.

"Presenting Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Everyone in the room bowed. Elsa gave a curt nod. Then the music played as if nothing had happened. Zoran was absolutely disgusted by the crowd. The crowed consisted of mostly of liars and schemers.

He did spot a few honest looking people but they were nothing like Elsa or Anna. Neither of them tried to be perfect and, especially Anna openly showed who they really are. Elsa in Zoran's opinion didn't even need to try. If she wasn't perfect then she was damn close to it.

"Queen Elsa." A man greeted as he stepped forward and bowed. The man was very well built and was dressed in regal clothes. He wore a magnificent crown. Zoran raised his eyebrow though was careful to hide it under his hood.

"King Ornstein." Elsa responded giving a courteous bow. When the man stood up Zoran noticed the southern isles emblem on the chest of his outfit. "I know that my brother's behaviour was absolutely despicable, but I am glad that you have chosen to keep our partnership despite the actions of my brother. It shows how wise and just a ruler you are and if I may beautiful too."

Zoran felt his eyes flash red. The normal glow from his eyes is masked by his hood but when he gets very angry or uses allot of power the red glow intensifies and often shines through the shadow of his hood. Zoran was quick to mask his eyes by adding more power to the shadow of his hood using his power. The quick shift in Zoran's mood went unnoticed by both Elsa and Ornstein. Elsa looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Ahh… thank you your highness." Elsa said awkwardly. "You're welcome. Now in celebration of this renewed alliance do you care for a dance?" "Um… Ah…I…" Elsa stuttered before she was dragged onto the dance floor. Zoran swore that his teeth would break because of how hard he was clenching them.

"IT'S NOT MY BUSINESS!" His subconscious screamed. "But you like her." His mother argued. "Then I should be glad she's happy. Now I need to focus."

His attention became entirely focused on the room as he watched for any signs of foul play. But the only foul play he saw was Ornstein and Elsa dancing. His blood boiled. He didn't even notice that his grip was so tight on his hands that he had drawn blood until Jones approached him and spoke.

"Zoran we have a problem." Zoran tore his eyes away from Elsa to address the captain. "What?" "The guards at the west gate are dead." Zoran was shocked but gathered himself quickly. "Alert all the guards, and tell them to gather in the halls outside the ballroom. I'll tell Elsa." Jones responded.

"Should we not spread out and look for them?" Zoran shook his head. "If we do then they'll pick us off one at a time." Jones nodded and left. Zoran pushed his way through the crowd. Elsa was still talking with Ornstein, or rather he was talking and she was smiling awkwardly and nodding. "Elsa!" Zoran said urgently as he approached.

Elsa looked extremely relieved and turned to him. "Yes, Zoran?" Ornstein snapped his head at Zoran. "Don't address a queen so casually, peasant. Royalty like us are above filth like you." Elsa spun on her kneel and slapped Ornstein.

"Zoran is my friend and he is equal if not better than everyone in this room." Zoran was surprised that such a gentle woman like Elsa had a fierce side. Elsa also seemed to be shocked at her own action. Zoran felt oddly satisfied though but didn't dwell on it.

"Elsa I appreciate the support but now is not the time. The guards at the west gate are dead. I instructed all the guards to gather outside the ball room. Is there anything else you want to do." Elsa looked understandably worried.

"Where are Anna and Kristoff?" Zoran turned quickly and gave the room a once over. He swore under his breath when he didn't see them. "Wait here. I'll find them." "No I'm coming too." Elsa argued. "No you're staying here where it's safe."

Zoran said as he disappeared into the shadow of a nearby wall. Elsa ran for the nearest door but was stopped by a guard. He stuck his sword out to block her path. "Apologies your majesty but you have an appointment in hell."

He said smirking and he swung his sword at her. Elsa reacted fast. She sent a column of ice up that knocked the man's swing skyward. She then brought her hands down as she shot him with a jet of ice that sent him into the far wall.

Elsa began scanning the room for hostiles. The silver fangs didn't see any point in hiding any longer and 12 weapons were drawn simultaneously. Elsa eyes narrowed as she shot ice into the ground. Spikes shot diagonally up from the ground and pinned the nearest assailant to that wall. Most of the royals ran to escape the battle but a few did stay and drew swords.

Jones drew his rapier and charged a silver fang. Elsa scanned the room and realised that the doors had been blocked while everyone had been distracted by her knocking out the first silver fang. "Anna, please be safe." Elsa thought as she raised her hands and met her assailants head on.

* * *

><p>Zoran used the shadows to cover ground much quicker. Eventually he spotted a guard. Zoran came out of the shadows and ran to the guard. As he approached he called out.<p>

"Guard have you seen Anna and Kristoff?" The guard turned quickly. If Zoran hadn't heard the man's sword unsheathe as he spun than the man would have cut Zoran in half. Zoran however leaped back but wasn't quick enough to avoid the blade completely.

The sword cut into his chest in an upward diagonal slash. Zoran gritted his teeth in pain. His attacker paused probably thinking he had killed Zoran. Then he raised his sword again. Zoran sprang forward and punched the man square in the jaw.

The man collapsed completely unconscious. Zoran's first instinct was to go back to the ball room and make sure Elsa was safe, but he knew Elsa would never forgive him if he picked her over her sister. So he managed to convince himself that she was safe in the ballroom and continued looking for Anna and Kristoff. He didn't have to look for long. A few halls later he saw Anna running with Kristoff at her kneel.

"Zoran! There was a guard, he attacked us. Kristoff knocked him out. You're bleeding. Is Elsa okay?" Anna asked desperately. "I don't know I left her in the ballroom to find you both." "Well we gotta get back." Anna said running past Zoran who became a shadow in order to move quicker. He quickly passed Anna and reached the ballroom door where the soldiers were trying to force open the doors. "What happened?" Zoran asked.

"Someone blocked up all the doors from the inside." One of the guards said. Zoran panicked and used the shadows to enter the ballroom. "Please be okay, Elsa. Please be okay." Zoran though. When he got inside the room he saw utter chaos. There were seven armed men fighting four royals, Jones and Elsa. At least seven guests lay dead the rest were cowering in a corner.

Elsa was in her element. She was chaining her powers together with the other people's attacks and was driving the silver fangs back. Zoran couldn't help but smile. He ran forward but as he did his vision blurred and he felt light headed for a seconded. He shook his head and kept running. He drew his sword and swung upward to stop a sword that was coming down on a guest. The silver fang growled. The man was huge. He was extremely tall and extremely muscular.

He wielded a massive greatsword and wore heavy silver armour that had a red feather coming out of the back of his helmet. The silver fang jerked his sword forward. Zoran quickly stepped back. The man swung a low horizontal strike which Zoran blocked. The man then swung a high horizontal slash which Zoran dodged by jerking his head backwards. The man used the momentum from the swing to do a spinning kick which hit Zoran in the gut and knocked the wind out of Zoran. Zoran fell to the floor and dropped his sword. The man rose his sword high above his head. Luckily for Zoran he also cast a long shadow which Zoran hid in when the sword came down on him.

The man looked confused for a second then Zoran shot out of the shadow and tackled the man causing him to drop his sword. The man kept his footing and after a few shaky steps back shot his knee up and met Zoran's head. Zoran was sent reeling and he tasted blood in his mouth.

Zoran felt himself getting weaker. Something was draining him, keeping his vision blurred and his head clouded. He wasn't thinking strait. The man punched Zoran in Zoran's daze. A punch that normally would have sent Zoran reeling forced him onto the ground. His legs were failing him. The man kicked Zoran while he was on the ground.

Zoran swore loudly and grasped his chest. It was then that he remembered the wound he had sustained while he was out looking for Anna. He looked down at his chest and noticed that a dull green liquid was mixed with his blood.

Then everything clicked. As a cold chill ran through him (he wasn't sure if it was caused by Elsa or the realisation of the danger he was in.) he collapsed onto his stomach. His vision was now extremely blurred and he didn't have any real strength left in him. He reached desperately for a vile on his belt. He felt two cold hands turn him over and Zoran though he could hear Elsa's voice. Using his last ounce of strength he whispered. "Elsa…Vile…Poison..."

**Author's notes**

**This is my favorite chapter so far. I really like how the rewrite turned out. I'm going to try to get more chapters out quicker because I know most of you are probably waiting for Lords to come back. **

**Thank you for being patient with me. I'm sorry because I know how it feels to be dissappointed in someone. Just hang on I'll get this rewrite done then I'll get straight back into "Lords." Also I'm going to have a special one-shot for one of my followers who has requested this for quite some time via Pm. **

**I know he was upset with me after I took a break from "Lords" so I'll give him what he wants. Also because I still feel guilty about making you all wait so please accept the one-shot as an apology.**

**I know most of you have probably figured out what the one shot is and know that I am breaking my rule about no Lemons. (Shrug.) Rules were made to be broken.**

**Thanks for all the reviews follows and favs as usual.**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chp 10:

Elsa was completely focused. She kept waiting for a break in a duel then she would use her powers to either pin the silver fang against a wall or knock them out altogether.

While she was scanning the room for a venerable enemy she spotted Zoran fighting with and extremely large silver fang. She Watched as Zoran fell to his knees and Gary jumped in to block the man's swing. The two began duelling and Elsa expected Zoran would be up like a shot to help Gary. To her surprise, Zoran stayed on the ground and to her horror he collapsed onto his chest.

Elsa panicked and ran to him. Kneeling beside him she turned him over. He seemed to be reaching for something in his pocket. "Zoran? Are you alright? Zoran?" She called. He spoke so softly she barely heard what he said as blood was starting to fill his mouth, but she deciphered three words from the gargles. "Elsa…Vile…Poison…"

"Help! Please! Someone get a doctor. He's been poisoned." Elsa screamed. The guards seemed to have finally forced their way through the doors and the silver fangs were being rounded up. Kristoff was the one who responded.

"I'll get one." Then he ran off out of the door. Anna kneeled down beside Elsa. Elsa was sobbing quietly and whispering to Zoran. Anna couldn't hear most of it but she did hear this. "You're gonna be alright…You're not going to die…"

Anna placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. Elsa's powers were leaking out because of her emotional outbreak. The floor around them was starting to freeze and her hands were glowing a faint blue. After what felt like an eternity Kristoff returned with the castle doctor.

The doctor, Thomas was his name, immediately checked Zoran's pulse. "Your majesty we need to move him." Elsa turned quickly to the nearest guard. "Carry him to his room please." The guard picked up Zoran as gently as he could and the five made their way to Zoran's room. When they got him into bed Thomas noticed something on Zoran's belt.

A small bottle filled with a watery golden liquid. Thomas quickly grabbed the vile opened the top and sniffed it. "Divine blessing." He murmured. "Doctor?" Elsa called. Thomas sprang into action. "Your majesty we need to get him to drink this."

Elsa nodded. Thomas pressed the vial to Zoran's lips. When the entire potion was in Zoran's mouth Thomas covered Zoran's mouth and pinched his nose. The potion went down without much trouble. Thomas breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god we got that into him before the poison caused another spasm." Elsa looked confused "Spasms?" The doctor responded.

"After the first few seconds the poison causes a spasm. If he already had the first one then the rest shouldn't be nearly as bad." Elsa's mouth fell open in horror.

"He hasn't had one yet." She whispered. The doctor's eyes widened then, as if on cue Zoran screamed in pain. His arms shot out. A nearby wardrobe ignited in black flames. Thomas grabbed Zoran's arm and forced it down onto the bed.

"Get help! We need to hold him down so he doesn't hurt himself." He shouted. Kristoff grabbed Zoran's other arm and pinned it to the bed. Anna ran to the hallway and returned a few seconds later with Jones and Gary.

They immediately grabbed one of Zoran's legs each and held them down. Zoran was screaming. Most was undecipherable but he did shout at several points.

"Mom…! No don't…!" After about a minute passed Thomas shouted. "You're majesty he's starting to get a fever. Cool him down." Elsa placed her hand on Zoran's forehead and tried to cool his fever with her powers. Several objects exploded in flames.

Occasionally a dark burst of energy would send the group flying back but they were all quick to pick themselves up and resume their positions. Finally after several minutes of the terrifying display Zoran relaxed. He stopped moving and his screams slowly died down. Just before he fell silent Elsa heard him say

"I'm sorry… Mom…" He then went completely still. Surprisingly Zoran's hood hadn't fallen off at any point. Even more surprising was that none of them had gotten hit by any of the black flames and black liquid that had destroyed most of the room.

Elsa looked at Thomas. Thomas breathed a sigh of relief again and met the queen's gaze. "He won't have another spasm for a few hours and thanks to the vile of divine blessing he will make a full recovery, but he should stay in bed for at least a month and someone will need to watch him for the next few days. His powers fought the poison long enough for him to resist the he would have had one immediately after being exposed to the poison." Elsa nodded.

Thomas then asked. "Where did he get a bottle of divine blessing? It's a very rare potion, it takes over a year to make and is very expensive." Elsa shrugged.

"I don't know but he was trying to grab something from his belt when he collapsed." Thomas nodded. "Must have been the potion." Thomas then started cleaning and bandaging his Zoran's wounds. Jones and Gary left to help with the prisoners. Elsa also turned to leave but was stopped by Anna. "Elsa, where are you going?" Elsa kept her back to Anna.

"I need to make sure the guests are alright." Anna frowned. "I can do that, you stay here." Elsa shook her head. "Anna I'm the queen. I have to put my duties before my desires." Anna stood up, marched over to her sister and spun her around to face her.

"Elsa, you have done enough and I can tell by you that you're still worried. Don't put Zoran's health below your duty. He is more important than that." Elsa was overcome with guilt. She was putting the happiness of her guest's before Zoran's life.

She had said earlier in the day that she was grateful for all he did and this is how she was going to repay him, by abandoning him when he needed her. Anna was right, he was more important than that. "Will you be able to deal with the guests yourself?" Elsa asked. Anna smiled. "Course I can."

Then skipped from the room. Elsa turned to Kristoff and gave him a worried look. He laughed and said. "I'll make sure she doesn't do anything too silly." Elsa smiled. "That would give me some peace of mind. Thank you."

Kristoff laughed again and left. Elsa turned to Zoran's sleeping figure and sat down in a chair beside him. She thought about what he had said. He kept referring to his mother and it seems something happened to her that he feels he caused because he kept saying that he was sorry for something.

Elsa pondered over what this might be. The first idea that came to her mind was that he had seriously hurt or worse killed his mother because he couldn't control his powers. That seemed likely but Zoran always seemed so in control of himself and his powers.

Maybe he got control after this happened and if so it still doesn't explain why he wears a hood. Maybe the hood has no significance at all. No he wouldn't have tried so desperately to hide his face from them. The hood meant something Elsa just couldn't figure out what it was.

She was considering this mystery for a long time before the stress of the day finally became too much for her. As she felt her exhaustion catch up to her she stood up from her chair leaned over Zoran and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, my hero." She whispered before sitting back in her chair and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The following evening…<p>

Julian had just put his son to bed and was helping Lucia clean up after supper. Julian was getting restless. He expected a letter from Gough any day now. He had been on leave for eight days which was longer than normal.

Julian was dreading the day when he would be called back to help them kill Zoran. As soon as Zoran was dead then he would return home permanently. The other silver fangs could deal with the ice devil. "What's wrong?"

Julian jumped slightly at his wife's sudden question. "How did you know?" he asked. She smiled at him. "You've been washing the same cup for twenty minutes." She gestured the cup in his hand. Julian sighed and put the cup down.

"It's just…" A knock on the door stopped this conversation. Julian answered the door. There was a short man holding a small envelope in his hands standing just outside his door. "Julian Valaro?" he asked. Julian nodded.

The man presented the envelope. "Julian." Lucia called as she stood behind him slightly to his left. "Lucia, could you please grab a few coins for the messenger." Julian responded. Lucia nodded and left. While she was gone Julian read the letter.

Commander Julian.

A team of ours was captured while trying to kill Queen Elsa. Zoran it seems has decided to stay and help her. I foolishly assumed that he would have left however it appears the devils intend to work together. I need you back here as soon as possible. If you wait too long we may kill Zoran before you can. We will wait a little while but it is of utmost importance that we strike quickly while they are vulnerable.

Your brother in arms

Gough

"Here you go." Lucia said as she handed the messenger five silver coins. "Thank you" Julian said and closed the door. If he had kept it open a little longer he would have seen the messenger crack a big grin and say.

"No, thank you."

Lucia stared at Julian as he read the letter again. He eventually looked up at her. He dreaded what will come next. He didn't want to fight with his wife again. However it would be worse if he lied about the letter and snuck out tonight. Julian gulped and spoke.

"The silver fangs want me back." Julian saw Lucia's eyes water but she said nothing. She just turned and walked out of the hall and into the kitchen. Julian heard sobbing coming from the kitchen. He was shocked by her reaction.

She had never done this before. Sure there were times when she cried but she had always argued. She never gave up before she tried convincing him to stay. She was always stubborn and the way she was acting now was more painful than anything Julian had ever experienced before. Julian felt like he had destroyed her spirit.

He walked slowly into the kitchen. Lucia was sitting at the table with her head in her hands and was shaking with tears. Julian walked slowly over to her, kneeled down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Lucia was trembling. Julian kissed her forehead and turned her head so she was looking him in the eye. Her green eyes shone with tears. He cupped her face and wiped her tears with his thumps.

"What am I doing wrong?" she asked. Julian was confused. "What do you mean?" She sniffed before responding.

"Why do you not want to stay here with us? Am I doing something wrong? Do you not love me? Or Jack? Or our home? I just…"Julian silenced her by putting his finger on her lips.

"I love you and Jack with all my heart. You are doing nothing wrong. You are more than I could ever have hoped for. I just want to bring this man to justice for killing my mother." Lucia looked into his eyes. Then she smiled sadly through her tears and shook her head.

"No you don't. You want revenge. I can see it in your eyes. You don't want justice. You want to satisfy all the anger you have bottled up." Julian couldn't lie to her. Her beautiful green eyes bore into him and Julian felt like she was looking straight into his soul. Slowly he nodded.

"I want him to suffer for what he did to me. I want him to burn in hell for all eternity and I want to be the one who sends him there." Lucia looked down. "Revenge will not stop your anger. It will just feed it. Anger is like a flame. It will only grow the more fuel you give it." Julian shook his head. "I promised dad that I would avenge him and mom. You know me enough to know that I never go back on a promise." Lucia nodded.

"I knew your father as well and he wouldn't have wanted for your anger to destroy you. Julian, don't feed your anger. Come home and still be the man I love. Please, I don't want to lose you like I lost the others."

Julian knew that the "others" where Lucia's family. She hadn't told him much about them because even after all these years, it still saddened her greatly. All she had told him was that they were stolen from her. "I won't, love. I promise. I'll come back and I'll be just as I am now."

After a brief pause Lucia took a deep breath and smiled her first genuine smile since they started this conversation. "I believe you, Julian." She said. Julian leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Lucia kissed and clutched him so desperately that Julian was doubted that she would let him go.

When she did finally let go Julian stood up and walked towards the door of Jack's bedroom. For a second he just stared at his son's sleeping form. The little boy was cuddling a little teddy that Lucia had made him. Julian smiled and kissed his son's forehead.

"Goodbye Jack. I'll be back soon, I promise." Julian whispered. Unknown to him Lucia was watching them both from the door to Jack's room. She followed Julian to the door and kissed him one last time before he opened the door. "I love you." He said before he turned and left.

She watched him from the door as he walked down to the harbour. When he was out of sight Lucia looked up at the star-filled sky and said a silent prayer for her husband. Her memory flashed back to the night she lost her family. A single tear fell from her eye. "I love you too." She whispered.

"Mom?" Lucia jumped at her son's sudden appearance and quickly wiped her eyes before he saw. "Jack, you should be in bed." Lucia scolded.

"Mom where's dad?" Jack asked ignoring his mother's words. "He's gone away for a little while. The knight's need him for a special mission." Lucia half lied. She hated lying to her son but she would rather lie than tell him that Julian was hunting the man who killed his parents.

"Oh… will he be back soon?" Jack asked. Lucia smiled. "He'll be home before you know it. Now it's past your bedtime."


	12. Chapter 12

Chp 11

"God… Why is my head so heavy?" Zoran thought as he opened his eyes. His memory was blurred. He remembered seeing his mother.

He remembered cold hands on his back. He didn't remember a weight on his knees. Zoran struggled to sit up. His head felt a hundred times heavier. When he finally did manage to sit up he was shocked to see Elsa, asleep with her head on his knees.

"I knew it. I'm dead." Zoran muttered. The sound of his mother laughing caused him to turn. "No son, but they seem to have given it there best shot." Zoran shook his head. "I wish I was dead." His mother gasped. "Why?"

"So I could talk to you for real. So I could tell you how much I love you and how sorry I am." His mother smiled gently.

"Zoran, my time has passed. Yours has not. You must stop blaming yourself for what happened." Zoran looked at her. His red eyes were shining with self-loathing.

"It was my fault. You did nothing wrong. It was my stupid mistake that killed you." His mother opened her mouth but was silenced when Zoran said. "You are not real. You are an illusion; I don't care what you have to say because I know that whatever you say comes from in here." He said gesturing his head.

"And nothing you will ever say or do will fill up the empty space in here." Zoran continued, putting a hand over his heart. His mom sighed. "Maybe you should stop trying to refill it with me and try to refill it with her." She whispered.

Then she disappeared. Zoran's gaze returned to Elsa. Her hair was messed and was hanging in loose strands around her face. Zoran smiled as he brushed the strands back so he could see her face. She had a small cute smile on her face.

He spent a few seconds just staring at her admiring her beauty before his old restless self took over. He could never sit still for more than five minutes so, being very careful to not wake Elsa he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He then promptly fell back, but he quickly leaned on the bed to stabilise himself.

His head still felt very heavy and he found himself hardly able to hold it up. He shook his head trying to shake off the heaviness. Elsa by this time had finally woken up and was slowly rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Zoran was still leaning on the bed but did notice that she was awake. He turned slightly so he could look at her. She just stared at him. Zoran shifted awkwardly under her gaze and hoping to remove the awkwardness he spoke.

"Hi, Elsa." She leapt to her feet, ran around the bed and before Zoran could react properly she had engulfed him in a hug.

"Don't ever do that again, you had us all so worried." Elsa whispered. Zoran tensed up as she hugged him. His thoughts turned to the last time he had been hugged. "Zoran are you alright?" Elsa asked worried. She took a step back but kept her hands on his shoulders.

"I was just thinking about the last time I was hugged ten years ago." Elsa was unsure of how to respond but she didn't have to because he continued. "I promised I would tell you everything about my past after the ball. So Elsa you may ask me anything about my past." Elsa spoke in a whispered. "When you were poisoned you started to have spasms.

During your spasms you would keep calling for your mother and saying that you were sorry for something." Zoran sighed and begun his story. "I grew up on a small farm. My father was a soldier and my mother was an alchemist. I had a sister as well who was two years younger than me. When I was five my father died." Elsa gasped at Zoran's bluntness. Zoran however shrugged.

"I never knew him well enough to care. He supported the family but he was never home. I can only remember seeing him once in my entire life. My sister probably never met him at all. Anyway most people in the town I lived didn't know about my powers-"

"-My mother was very careful to hide my secret and train me how to use used to give me a piece of paper and told me to focus my powers on the paper rather than trying to bottle up my emotions. She always told me that one day when I was old enough people would know about my powers and accept me regardless of them. She never viewed my powers as being a curse. She always told me that they were a part of me that helped make me unique."

Elsa smiled at Zoran's story. Even without seeing most of his face she could tell that he had a great love and admiration towards his mother.

"My sister was the only other person who knew about my powers. She was so mischievous, but she also had fiery spirit. She was determined and when she needed to be very kind and loving just like mom. I loved them both so much." Elsa got a sense of foreboding. "Until he came." Zoran's eyes flared through the shadow of his hood. All the love was gone there was only deep hatred.

"My mother was a beautiful woman and she was still only in her early thirties when I was twelve. There was a man, the Earl of the kingdom we lived in. He came to try and marry my mother. At first the offer seemed too good to be true. He was willing to take her away from a peasant's life and make her happy… but he didn't want me or my sister."

Elsa was shocked. "How could he ask a mother to leave her children?" Zoran shook his head. "He didn't ask. He demanded. When my mother argued he slapped her." Elsa's hands went to her mouth as she gasped. "Then I blasted him through a door with my powers. He ran off in terror and we thought that was the end of it." Zoran shook his head.

"We were wrong. He returned a week later but this time he had the entire village on his side. He had told them about my powers and claimed that both my mother and sister were witches and I was a demon." Elsa eyes were filled with anger. Anger at the Earl for doing to Zoran what the Duke of Weselton had done to her. Made everyone think they were monsters.

Tears were beginning to leak from Zoran's eyes. "Mom… told me to take my sister and run. I… did as I was told but I left my sister in a forest not too far away from our home and told her to stay there and hide while I helped mom. She hugged me and said she would wait for me. That was the last time I saw her." Tears were beginning to fall from Elsa's eyes. "When I returned I found m…mom… they…" Zoran was trying his best to speak through his sobs.

He took several deep breaths before continuing. When he spoke next his voice was only a whisper. "Do you know what a crooked wheel is?" He asked. Elsa ran forward and engulfed him in a hug as tears poured from her eyes. "Yes." She whispered.

She felt his own tears as they fell down his face and onto her. Elsa had read what a crooked wheel was in a book once. It was a form of execution where the victim's hands, feet and neck are tied trough a wheel to a plank behind the wheel. Then the wheel was turned. The victim's body would slowly bend and misshape as the wheel turned. Death would be slow, brutal and painful. The two stayed together as Elsa asked. "What happened afterwards?" Zoran's grip on her tightened.

"For the first time in my life I made no attempt to control my powers and they took complete control. I lashed out at the crowd… I destroyed… the entire v… village all those people… dead… because I lashed out at some Earl."

Elsa just hugged him. Words had failed her. "I wear this hood because before that night I had normal green eyes but after they turned red. It was like I was being cursed with that memory every time I looked in a mirror. After that night I forgot about my sister and ran. I didn't realise until the next day, but when I went to where I left her I couldn't find her." Zoran finished. Neither of them knew how long they were holding each other but Elsa eventually spoke.

"Zoran what happened wasn't your fault." Zoran shook his head. "If I hadn't used my powers on the Earl none of this would have happened." Elsa looked up at him. "You did what anyone would have done in that situation. You couldn't have known what would happen." Zoran turned away from her. She called after him.

"Zoran, look at me." She walked in front of him, gently placed her hands on the side of his face and turned him so he had to look at her. She could see the self-loathing in his eyes; it was the same look that she wore when Anna had been frozen.

"You're not a bad person." Elsa said smiling. "You have done so much for me in such a short length of time. The past is in the past you can't change it now, the only thing you can do…" She raised her hands to Zoran's hood. His hands shot up and grasped hers. There was a brief moment when they both just stared at each Zoran's grip loosened and he allowed her to continue.

"…Is strive for a better future." Elsa finished as she slowly lowered Zoran's hood. His skin was almost as pale as hers. His hair wasn't very long and was jet black. His face was well defined and he was fairly handsome.

However his face also showed a tired man who had been through too much in his life. He hand several small scars across his face. Elsa smiled. He wasn't a handsome prince like she had dreamed he was, but maybe that wasn't a bad thing. Anna was much happier with a mountain man so maybe Elsa would be happier with a rouge. Zoran was breathing fast.

This was the first time someone had seen his face in ten years. He wanted so badly to throw his hood back on and run, but he also felt like a great weight had been lifted off him. He didn't know why but somehow Elsa was taking his grief and anger and making it disappear.

He was finally letting go of his guilt and grief. In a sudden rush of emotion Zoran hugged Elsa who returned it immediately. Zoran spotted his mother in the corner of the room smiling at him. "Thank you, Elsa." He whispered.

Elsa smiled. "You're welcome." The door suddenly flew open and Tom walked in. "Get into bed now. You took a lethal batch of poison five days ago. You shouldn't be out of bed for another week." Zoran separated from Elsa slowly and lay down on his bed. Tom walked over to him and began checking his heart rate and temperature as well as giving him an anti-venom serum.

"You're majesty." Elsa turned to face the servant who had just entered. "Yes?" "King Ornstein has requested your presence in the throne room." Elsa scowled. The king of the southern isles had been acting as if he was king for the past few days often disregarding Anna's orders despite Anna being the acting ruler and he being a guest.

Elsa had ignored it at first as she was too busy watching over Zoran to dedicate any real time to her royal duties. That however was about to change. "Zoran I'll be back as soon as I can." She said. "Goodbye Elsa." She heard faintly behind her. She gently closed the door behind her and followed the servant to the throne room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chp: 12

Elsa walked through the castle with confidence. She had been away for five days and she had to retake control or else she would be seen as irresponsible. Ornstein's actions just confirmed that the other rulers saw her as weak and easily manipulated. She had to come down on the problem quickly before it caused her more problems.

Her dad had always warned her about other royals and that they would always try to manipulate her. He had told her to show them that she was strong willed and could see through their lie. He had also warned her that people would often complement her or be nice to her in order to get something. He had taught her how to play politics exceptionally well.

Elsa entered the throne room and immediately all eyes turned to her. This made her feel self-conscious but she kept her head held high and walked gracefully to her throne and sat down. Elsa glanced at Anna who gestured at the door.

"He's awake." Elsa mouthed and #!*% her head at the door. Anna smiled and moved quickly to exit the room. "King Ornstein, you requested my presence." The king stepped forward.

"We are all distraught over the attempted assassination and wish to know more about it. You have not left a room for five days and your sister refused to say anything about the attack. Myself and many of the other royals are frankly appalled that seven of us are dead and others are injured while you remained in a room hiding and we receive no explanation for the attack."

Elsa slowly nodded. "Your concerns are valid and you deserve and explanation." The royals all leaned forward as Elsa continued. "The group who attacked us are called the silver fangs. They are a group of assassins. They strike against anything they believe to be a scourge on humanity." There was a collective gasp.

Then Ornstein spoke. "So you are accountable for the murders?" Elsa faulted. "Uh… no… it was the silver fangs…" The king interrupted. "But you say that these men killed those good noble people because of your powers."

Elsa rubbed her hands together nervously. All her father had told her went out the window and was replaced by overwhelming guilt. _He is right. _She thought. "I… uh… I'm sorry… I…"

Ornstein then stepped forward threateningly. "And you also left the wounded to suffer while you hid in a room…"

"ENOUGH!"

Elsa breath hitched as she heard the familiar voice ring out throughout the room. Zoran was standing in the doorway to the throne room. He was leaning on the doorframe. His hood was down and his red eyes blazed with anger.

As he limped forward, his gaze was fixed on the King. The king looked at Zoran with disgust. "How dare you interrupt me peasant!" The king roared. "How dare you accuse Elsa of being responsible for the death of those people? How dare you come into her kingdom, accept her hospitality and forgiveness and then accuse her of being the cause of other's misery? How dare you…Cough…?"

Zoran doubled over coughing. Elsa stood up quickly and rushed forward to help him. Anna had also entered the throne room accompanied by Kristoff. They immediately rushed forward and each got underneath one of his shoulders to support him. Elsa held his front so he was still upright.

"Get to bed before you kill yourself. I can handle this." Elsa said gently but commandingly. "Whoa… Zoran you aren't wearing your hood." Anna commented. "Not… cough… now…. Cough… Anna…" He then spoke to Elsa.

"You sure you're…Cough…?" Elsa nodded then said. "Kristoff please help him back to his room." "Will do." Kristoff said as he helped Zoran from the room. Anna remained behind in the throne room.

Elsa returned to the throne. She turned to the Ornstein. "Is there anything else you wanted me for?"

* * *

><p>Kristoff held the door open for Zoran as the two entered his room. Zoran stumbled forward and fell onto the bed. Thomas was asleep in a chair beside the bed. Kristoff looked at him then back at Zoran who was adjusting himself into a better position on the bed.<p>

"Sedative?" Kristoff asked. "He was going to keep me in a bed for a week." Kristoff laughed and shook his head. "How are you feeling?" "Little light headed and weak, though I think the coughing has stopped."

"You probably exerted yourself too much." Kristoff guessed. "Exactly, when your body fights something like a poison or sickness it cannot keep working as well as it should and if you over exert yourself too much then you can cause your body to become weaker." Kristoff raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you know that?" "I always wanted to be a healer like my mother. She taught me allot about healing and alchemy." Kristoff then took a moment to study Zoran's face. "It's very strange seeing you out of your hood." He commented.

Zoran shrugged. "I never really had a reason to show anyone my face." "Am I going to hear the story behind that?" Zoran shrugged. "How long do you think Elsa and Anna will be away?" "Few hours." Kristoff answered.

"Then I have time to spare." Zoran found it much easier to tell his story to Kristoff. Maybe it was because he had already got it off his chest or maybe because Elsa hand been so kind and supportive that the pain of what happened didn't have as much of an effect on him. Either way Zoran felt the talk had done much more good then brooding for ten years ever did him, and it was all thanks to Elsa.

So when Elsa had left, Zoran didn't feel reassured that she was safe. So he decided to follow her. "I'm sorry about your mother and sister." Kristoff said as Zoran finished his story.

"Thank you. I'm not used to people actually caring." Kristoff reached out and put a hand on Zoran's shoulder. There was a second of silence then Zoran said. "No, offence but how did an ice harvester end up boyfriend to the princess." Kristoff shrugged.

"You got me. We met up on the mountains after Elsa ran up there. She wanted me to lead her to Elsa's castle on the north mountain. After that I suddenly was her boy-friend." Zoran smirked.

"Did this happen before or after she punched Hans?" Kristoff laughed at the memory. "After." Zoran then asked.

"Do you have a family?" Kristoff nodded. "My family lives up in the mountains. They're… ah… mountain trolls." Zoran raised an eyebrow. "That makes too much sense."

"Hey!" Kristoff yelled as Zoran burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>4 hours later.<p>

Anna and Elsa were walking to Zoran's room after a long and boring meeting. Elsa was just finishing telling Anna Zoran's story. Anna was nearly in tears. "That's so sad." Elsa nodded. "I know and he blames himself for it all happening." Anna was shocked.

"That's crazy, he did nothing wrong accept maybe lashing out at the village." Elsa again nodded. She had not forgotten how Zoran had lashed out at the people of the village after his mother's death. She found it scary that loss of emotional control can cause their powers to strike out at anything near them.

Her powers always amplified when she experienced strong emotions. How strong and uncontrollable the emotion reflected how strong and uncontrollably her powers became. Elsa had only experienced losing control as a result of fear, guilt and anger and even then she had never really experienced trying to control all of them all at once at the same emotional level that Zoran must have been at after his mother's death.

She imagined that if she ever tried to, the result would be similar to what happened to Zoran. With that dark thought in her head she opened the door to Zoran's room. Zoran was lying in bed being force fed medicine by a very unhappy looking Thomas.

Kristoff was sniggering to himself. "I told you that dragon's tongue is not as good as rouge water." Zoran said pushing Thomas' spoon away. "In taste, yes, in effectiveness they're the same." Thomas said pushing the spoon back to Zoran's mouth. "But you have rouge water on the table." Zoran said pointing at a small bottle filled with a translucent red liquid. "I know. Next time you'll think twice before putting me to sleep for four hours."

Zoran smirked. "I'd probably do the same thing regardless of many times I think about it." Elsa sniggered.

"Very funny." Thomas said shoving the spoon into Zoran's now open mouth. Zoran made a face but didn't swallow. "Don't be such a baby." Kristoff teased. Zoran swallowed. "Ugh… That was nasty."

"How are you feeling?" Anna asked him. "Just tired, the coughing stopped after I came back here." Elsa however turned to Thomas and gave him a questioning look. Thomas nodded. "He'll be fine. His little adventure just stressed him out. The coughing and stumbling were just his body's way of saying that it wanted to sleep."

Anna smirked. "So it was grumpy because it was woken up, like Elsa." Everyone laughed accept Elsa who raised an eyebrow and shot a small jet of ice at Anna's butt. Anna leapt at the sudden change in temperature. The five of them stated roaring with laughter. Anna started rubbing her backside in an attempt to heat it up. She had a playful smirk on her face. "No fair Elsa."

Elsa smiled at her sister. She then turned and glared at Zoran. Zoran shifted nervously under her gaze. "What?" He asked. "If you ever do something that stupid again I will freeze you to that bed and leave you there for a week." Elsa threatened.

Zoran looked confused for a second, then realisation dawned and he said. "If you think I'm going to let some pompous #!*% blame you for the actions of a mad man then you have got another think coming."

Elsa was truly touched by his actions, but she still hated what he had done. "Zoran I appreciate the support, I really do, but I can stand up for myself and you are not fit to be doing much." Zoran looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I just... I just had a funny felling, maybe it had something to do with being stuck in a bed." Elsa looked at him strangely. "What has that got to do with anything?" "One of the few times my dad came home he arrived really late one night and thought it would funny to scary me in bed. That little experience caused me to always be on edge when I'm in a bed, that's why I sleep in the rafters and that's why I followed you. I was just nervous."

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Thomas looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Zoran went red. "What? We all have embarrassing childhood memories. That's mine." He said indignantly.

The group continued giggling and Zoran stayed red faced for the next ten minutes. Afterwards Thomas left the four to themselves and the group continued talking and joking for the rest of the evening. For the first time in ten years, Zoran felt what it was like to be part of a family again.

He loved every second of it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chp:13

Two weeks later:

"Come on."

"No."

"Tom said I could go."

"I'm not Tom."

Zoran rolled his eyes. "I can see that." He said. Elsa glared at him. Kristoff was going up to the north mountain and had offered to take Zoran with him to see Elsa's castle. Thomas hadn't been too keen on the idea but had eventually come round. Elsa was another matter entirely. "I don't care what Tom thinks. I think you're still not fit to go anywhere."

Zoran threw his hands up. "I'll be with Kristoff, I'm not doing anything accept riding a reindeer and you're not my mother." Elsa's glare intensified.

"Why is he being so stubborn?" She thought. "I'm not trying to be your mother. I'm trying to look after you." She said. Zoran stepped forward threateningly. "I have lasted for 10 years on my own why would I need looking after now?"

Elsa didn't even flinch as Zoran continued. "I have been stuck in this room for three weeks. You might be able to stay in a room all your life but I can't. I need to do something." Elsa didn't falter. "Then you can rest." Zoran walked past her.

"Where are you going?"

"Out!" He snapped. The door suddenly froze. Zoran clenched his fists but didn't turn. "Why is she being so bloody difficult?" He thought. Zoran was about to become a shadow when his mother's soft voice called out to him.

"She just wants to keep you safe." Zoran stopped. There was a long silence then he turned slowly and said.

"You think that I'll go out there and hurt myself." Elsa's hand was raised and there was a path of ice leading from her to the door. Her glare softened.

"Yes, I'm afraid that you'll hurt yourself and Thomas won't be able to fix you." Zoran relaxed somewhat.

"Elsa you might find comfort in the confines of a room but I don't. I hate staying cooped up. You need to understand that because I really do want to stay here but I don't want to feel like a prisoner either." Elsa slowly brought her hand back and stood up straight.

"I'm sorry, I… I didn't realise that was how you felt." She said quietly. Zoran shook his head. "I didn't realise that you were just trying to protect me. I shouldn't have pressed so hard. I'm sorry." Elsa raised her hand slightly.

"No I was overprotective. The fault is mine." Zoran shrugged. "I guess we were both wrong." Elsa smiled. "I guess we were." There was a second of silence before Zoran's eyes shifted to the door then back to Elsa. "Go on, but please be careful." Zoran nodded.

"Will do Elsa. This will be fun." He smiled as he dashed out the door. Elsa rubbed her eyes and followed him to the stables.

* * *

><p>Zoran ran into the stables afraid that Kristoff may have left without him. When he entered he started laughing. Anna and Kristoff were kissing beside Sven who looked disgusted. "And here I was worried you'd leave without me, now I'm worried if we're going to leave at all." Anna and Kristoff broke apart quickly and spun to face him.<p>

Anna blushed and looked away. Kristoff however laughed. "Don't worry, we're going soon." Kristoff said as he hooked up Sven to his sleigh. While he was doing that Elsa entered the stables. Anna walked over to her sister as both men began to load onto the sleigh. Anna pecked Kristoff on the lips as he climbed onto the sleigh.

"Take care both of you." Anna said. "We will." Kristoff answered. Elsa waved slightly and said. "Please come back safe." Zoran nodded.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." Elsa responded. "I know, just please promise that you'll come back as soon as you can." Elsa blushed slightly at what she had said. Zoran's cheeks had gotten slightly red but he responded.

"We promise." He muttered. Elsa smiled and nodded. "Thank you. Now get going." Kristoff nodded. "She's right we need to get going." Zoran leapt into the sleigh.

"Then what are we waiting for lets go." Sven reared then took off towards the north mountain. Anna smiled mischievously as she watched Elsa watching them leave. Elsa eventually turned away but stopped when she saw the look on Anna's face.

"What?" She asked very afraid. Anna smiled wider. "Elsa you have been doing nothing for nearly a month. Why don't you try and make a move?" Elsa rubbed her hands together nervously. "I… ah… have a lot of work to do now Anna…" Anna scowled.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this talk as easily as you got out of the last one." Elsa rubbed her eyes. "Oh, boy." She thought.

* * *

><p>Both Zoran and Kristoff had mostly been silent so far. They had been on the road for about a half an hour but it was only now that Zoran actually saw the north mountain. At its peak he could just make out Elsa's ice castle.<p>

Even from miles away it still shone brightly. Gazing at it he couldn't help but think of Elsa. He did have an attachment to her, he was sure of that but he still didn't know if it was attraction, love or lust. From the stories he'd heard about love it seemed to be blissful, but the way he felt was terrified. He was terrified he'd screw it up.

As he was pondering this Kristoff spoke. "I didn't tell you why I was going up here did I?" Zoran glanced at him before answering.

"I assumed you wanted to harvest some ice." Kristoff nodded. "That was what I told Anna but I actually want to get something from my family." Zoran raised an eyebrow. "Why the secrecy?" Kristoff shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"It's a small rock, a family heirloom, for this." He said reaching into his pocket with his free hand and placing it in Zoran's outstretched hand. Zoran was surprised. In his hand was a small ring. Surprise soon turned to understanding. Zoran grinned.

"Does Elsa know?" Kristoff laughed. "She helped me pick the thing out. How do you think I paid for it?" Zoran examined the band more closely. It was golden with a floral pattern. There was a small golden flower which had a small hole in the centre.

Zoran guessed that this was where Kristoff's heirloom would go. "He must really love her if he's giving something as precious as a family heirloom to her." Zoran though. He remembered his mother had given his sister a small necklace with a ruby as a family heirloom that was pasted to the oldest daughter in their family.

His sister had always treasured the small trinket and never let it leave her neck. He assumed that Kristoff's heirloom must be just as precious to him. Then a question occurred to Zoran.

"How did you know you loved her?" He asked. Kristoff was caught off guard but answered after a second of consideration.

"A few weeks ago, before you came, I came back to the castle on evening in a really bad mood. It had been raining all day and the ice that I was harvesting had broken while I was on it. So I was tired, wet, cold and noticed my mood and set about trying to cheer me up. She and Olaf tried to make a cake for me."

Zoran looked at him. "Anna and Olaf in a kitchen, surrounded by food, plates and cutlery making something for you, I'm surprised you're all still here." Kristoff laughed.

"So am I. Anyway she and Olaf somehow managed to cause the pot to explode and I also happened to walk into the room at that exact moment. While she was trying to clean my face and apologising I knew right then that I loved her."

Zoran looked at him in shock. Kristoff chuckled. "If she and Olaf had made me a cake, no matter how good it was, I still would have felt terrible. Anna however turned something that would have been only slightly helpful into something that really helped. Anyone else might have made a perfect cake but not Anna. She made me happy by just being herself and that made me realise that she was the one for me."

Zoran smiled. There was a small silence then Kristoff asked. "Does the reason you asked me that have anything to do with a certain ice queen?" Zoran head snapped to face kristoff so quikly he was surprised he hadn't snapped his neck.

"What? Why would you even…" "The way you look at her and act around her gives it away. Now answer the question." Kristoff interrupted. Zoran looked away at the mountain. He could make out more of the castle now and he couldn't help but think how beautiful it looked. "Just like Elsa." He thought then he answered.

"Yes it does." Kristoff smiled knowingly. "Do you think you might have feelings for her?" Zoran shrugged. "I don't know. I just… She makes me feel like I've never felt before. I'm excited all the time and nervous and happy but I also feel like I have butterflies in my stomach. God I don't know what I feel." Kristoff thought for a minute. "Maybe you should ask her out?"

Zoran roared with laughter. "Me. Ask the Queen of Arendell out on a date. Are you joking?" Kristoff shook his head.

"I'm dead serious. Elsa does like you but you need to make your move or else some snobby prince might come along and steal her right out from under you." Zoran rubbed his hands together. "Well how would I ask her out?" Kristoff raised an eyebrow at him.

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

><p>Elsa peeled another letter open. This one thankfully had nothing to do with suitors, it was a trading letter. The dozen or so open letters in a pile on the floor were the suitor letters. Elsa was not looking forward to writing the refusal letters.<p>

Anna had also left her alone after bugging her for 30 minutes about Zoran. As she read down the letter she could feel her hands clench into fists and the temperature drop in the room. "The nerve of him." She spat.

"The nerve of who?" Elsa turned to greet her sister who was holding a tray with two hot chocolates and two chocolate bars sitting on it. Elsa held up the letter as she let the temperature return to normal. "The king of the southern isles."

Anna sat down beside Elsa and offered her a hot chocolate and a bar which Elsa eagerly took. Thanking her sister she quickly ate the bar and began to drink the hot chocolate. While Elsa was enjoying the chocolate Anna read the letter. It was a quota of some sorts though Anna didn't understand some of the more technical terms.

"Elsa you're the smart one. I don't understand most of this." Elsa put her hot chocolate down. "I needed that." She thought.

"He basically wants more ice for the southern isles." Anna Looked at Elsa in confusion. "But it's a coastal and tropical country of course they'll need more ice. Why is that so bad." Elsa pointed at the number at the bottom of the page.

"1200kg of ice." Anna read. Elsa went fishing in one of her drawers and pulled out a small docket. She scanned it for a second before finding what she was looking for. As she held it up to Anna she pointed at another number.

"That is how much ice was harvested in total last year." The docket read. "500kg" Anna's jaw hit the floor.

"How does he expect our ice harvesters to get that much?" Elsa took another sip of hot chocolate as she shook her head. Putting the cup down she spoke.

"He doesn't. He wants me to make it. He covered it up with a lot of kind words and he expresses "deep sympathy" for our harvesters to have to meet such a high demand but it is "necessary"." Anna still looked slightly confused.

"Why don't you create ice for them?" Elsa took the letter and threw it into the fireplace. "Because by doing that I would be putting hundreds of ice harvesters out of business. No, he'll just have to deal with there not being enough." Anna nodded in understanding and remained silent. Elsa turned back to her letters and as she reached for the next one there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Elsa called. Kai, her steward, entered. "Apologies for the interruption your majesty but there is a man here who is asking to see master Zoran." Elsa's eyes widened. "Where is he now?" Elsa asked. "The throne room." Elsa stood up.

"Thank you Kai." She said as she walked out the door. Anna was quick to follow her. Elsa arrived in the throne room and saw a man dressed in green robes standing with a bag in the centre of the room. He immediately bowed as Elsa approached.

"Your majesty." He greeted. "Rise please." Elsa ordered politely. The man did as he was told. "What business do you have with Zoran?" The man rooted around in his bag before pulling out a small letter. "I was asked to deliver this to him." Elsa took the letter and stared at it for a moment. Turning it over she saw a strange symbol on one side.

It was the figure of a top hat and smile. Elsa looked more carefully at the symbol. She recognised it from somewhere but couldn't quite place it.

"He is staying here at the castle but is not here right now. You can leave the letter in my possession and I will see to it that he receives it." The man nodded and bowed. After Elsa had given him a few coins in thanks she went to the library and started fishing through her books, trying to figure out what the symbol meant.

She spent a good 3 hours in the library ignoring Anna's questions and focusing on finding that symbol in one of her books. She had a bad feeling about the symbol and she didn't know why. "What are you doing?" Anna asked for the hundredth time. Anna sighed and turned to leave when Elsa suddenly shouted. "I found it!" Anna ran over to her.

"Found what?" Anna asked. Elsa showed her the symbol on the letter. "The symbol gave me a bad feeling for some reason so I wanted to see what it meant. It seemed familiar but I couldn't think why." Anna leaned forward.

"What did you find?" Elsa read the page. As she did her eyes widened and her mouthy fell open. "Elsa?" Anna called as she slowly moved closer to her sister. "Marvellous Chester." Elsa whispered. Then she spoke louder so Anna could hear her properly.

"Zoran just got a letter from Marvellous Chester." Anna looked confused. Elsa rolled her eyes. "Marvellous Chester is one of the biggest crime lords in the whole world. He's a drug lord, slaver and is suspected to have a hand in the deaths of 100's of kings." "So why is he not in jail?" Elsa shrugged.

"Several reasons. People are afraid of him. He has dirt on the right people. He's paid off guard captains and murdered those who can't be bought. He is a sick and evil man." Anna then looked at the letter. "What would a man like that want with Zoran?" Elsa shook her head and shut her book.

"I don't know, but Zoran has a lot of explaining to do when he gets back."


	15. Chapter 15

Chp 14

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Zoran asked as they stepped into the clearing. "Yes this is the right place." Kristoff said as he walked into the centre of the clearing. Zoran followed slowly. He watched as Kristoff approached one of the many rocks that lay in the clearing.

"I'm home you guys. You can come out." There was a second of silence then Zoran's mouth fell open as the rocks rolled and formed small trolls. The trolls immediately engulfed Kristoff in a hug asking him for news about himself and Anna.

"Guys I want you to meet my friend Zoran." Kristoff said interrupting their questions. The trolls surrounded Zoran who stood awkwardly amongst them. "You've got strong shoulders, you bare a great burden." One of them commented as she jumped up and stood on Zoran's shoulder. Another hit the back of Zoran's knee forcing him to the ground. He then ran in front of Zoran and looked him in the eye.

"Your eyes show great guilt and pain and your face indicates someone who has seen and done things you wish you could change." Zoran then felt someone grab his foot. "You have travelled far." Then a troll grabbed his left arm.

"Very strong and a very skilled fighter but you learned from experience not a teacher. You're also an alchemist." Zoran attempted to stand up and pull his arm out of her grasp. "Please stop touching me." Zoran said. Kristoff stepped in.

"Guys leave him alone." The trolls reluctantly let go of Zoran. "Where's Pabbie?" "I'm here." Said an elder looking troll as he approached the two men. He looked carefully at Zoran. "Forgive me, but I sense great power in you. A power not unlike her majesty's."

"Well I can do this." Zoran said then raised his hand and a black flame ignited above his hand. The trolls all gasped. Zoran put out the fire quickly. Pabbie thought for a few seconds before speaking again.

"That is interesting, but enough about magic. What brings you both here?" Kristoff answered. "I ah… wanted to ask your permission to use our family heirloom to create a ring for Anna. I want to propose to her." The trolls went mad, congratulating him and asking for details and his plan.

Pebbie nodded and smiled. "Of course Kristoff let me fetch it." The troll left and returned two minutes later with a small stone. Zoran could feel magic radiate off the stone. The stone was a mix of several shades of orange and red which moved through the stone.

There was a very faint glow off the stone as well. It was also tiny, barely bigger than a bee. Pebbie gently handed the tiny stone to kristoff who immediately took out the band and carefully placed the stone into the centre of the flower as Zoran predicted. The stone latched itself to the ring and stayed in its position. Kristoff shook the ring gently to make sure the stone was in properly.

"Thank you Pebbie." The old troll smiled and nodded. "You're welcome Kristoff." Zoran and Kristoff spent the next few hours with Kristoffs family. Pebbie eventually said after Kristoff said that he and Zoran had to go if they wanted to see Elsa's castle.

"Kristoff, there is great sadness in that castle. Something has made its home there." Kristoff nodded. "We'll be careful." Pebbie nodded. "Goodbye to you both." The men nodded and waved as they drove off in the sleigh.

Kristoff placed the ring in his pocket. After half an hour they arrived at the base of the place. Zoran was absolutely amazed. He couldn't believe what Elsa was capable of. The towering structure before him shone in every shade of blue imaginable.

Zoran walked slowly forward climbing the icy steps. "Amazing isn't it." Kristoff said. Zoran didn't turn. His answerer was barely above a whisper.

"Amazing is an understatement." As Zoran got closer he heard sobbing. Remembering what Pebbie said he edged closer to the front door of the castle. The door was left slightly ajar. Zoran slipped in quietly. He took a few second too take in the beauty of the inside of the castle before glancing around to look for the source of the sobbing.

There was a large pile of snow in the middle of the room. The sobbing seemed to be coming from behind the snow. Zoran edged forward slightly. Zoran didn't want to frighten whoever this was. He got closer and closer and…

"ZORAN! Get away from that!" Zoran nearly had a heart attack when Kristoff yelled at him. "What?" He said as he turned. Kristoff slowly pointed behind Zoran. Zoran turned and found himself looking at two frozen legs.

He looked up and saw a huge snowman. Zoran looked over shoulder and said simply. "Why?" The monster roared at him and Zoran lept back. "Elsa wanted to be left alone." Kristoff said. Zoran shook his head in disbelief.

"So she built a giant freaking snowman!" "Ya," Kristoff said nodding. Zoran drew his sword when the monster did something Zoran never would have expected. He spoke. "Go… away… Maarsshmaalloow… saadd…" Zoran stopped. "Are you Marshmallow?" The snow creature nodded. Zoran sheathed his sword. He could see this creature didn't want to fight.

"Why are you sad?" Marshmallow turned picked up something and turned back to Zoran. What he held glistened in the sun. Zoran looked closely and realised that it was a tiara. As he looked at the tiara Marshmallow said.

"Maaamaaa… left…meee….aalonee…" Marshmallow started to cry as he said the last word. Zoran realised that Elsa must have forgotten about him when she was captured. He eyed Marshmallow with pity. He turned to Kristoff.

"Does Elsa know he's up here?" Kristoff shook his head. "She wouldn't have left him up here if she did." Zoran turned back to Marshmallow. He came closer to him then wrapped his arms around one of Marshmallows legs.

"Your mom didn't, mean to forget you." Marshmallow looked down at Zoran but was still sniffling. Zoran thought he was absolutely crazy for saying what he said next. "Would it cheer you up if I brought you down to see her?" Marshmallow looked excited and picked up Zoran in a bear hug.

"Yyoouu… maakkee… mee… haappyy… want… to…. seee…. Maaamaaa…" Zoran was turning blue faced. "Marshmallow… air…" The giant quickly let go of Zoran and twiddled his fingers nervously. Kristoff put his hand on Zoran's back as Zoran doubled over coughing. Marshmallow looked at the ground.

"Sssoorrrrrryyyy… yyyooouuu… mmaadd…nnooww…yyyooouuu…nooot… bbrriinngg me… tooo… maamaaa… nnooww…" he started crying again. "No, no big guy. No more tears. I will bring you to her and I'm not mad just be more careful."

The snowman nodded enthusiastically. Kristoff looked oddly at Zoran as he stood up straight. "I'm not responsible if he breaks something." Zoran smiled and nodded. "If he breaks something it's my fault. I get it."

* * *

><p>3 hours later.<p>

Elsa had just exited the library after a long day of work. After she had finished researching Marvellous Chester she finished writing the responses to her suitor letters (All gentle denials.) and reports.

She walked to her room with Zoran's letter in her hand when she heard a loud crash and several curses. Panicking she ran to the source of the noise fearing the silver fangs had mounted another attack. When she got into the courtyard she nearly fainted.

Jones was talking angrily to Zoran and kristoff. Marshmallow was standing behind them. Anna was patting Mashmallows knee gently. "Elsa." Zoran called and gestured for her to come closer. Slowly, Elsa came forward still glancing at Marshmallow who was twiddling with his thumps and looking at the ground nervously.

"Zoran?" Zoran shushed her. "Shh… Elsa just come here for a second." Zoran reached out his hand and took hers and slowly lead her to Marshmallow.

"Elsa, when we went up to your castle we found Marshmallow crying for his mom." Elsa looked at Zoran. "Me." Zoran nodded. Elsa turned to Marshmallow who was finally looking at her. "Mama…?" Elsa smiled nervously.

"Yes, it's me." Marshmallow picked her up and hugged her. "Mama!" He roared in delight. He was much more gently with her than Zoran. Elsa did her best to hug him back. "I'm so sorry I forgot you." She said. Marshmallow put Elsa down and held out his hand.

Elsa gasped. Sitting in the centre of his palm was Elsa's royal tiara. Elsa smiled at the tiara and took it. She took the tiara she had been wearing. It was her mother's tiara and looked very similar to her own. Elsa smiled. "Marshmallow, to make it up to you I'm going to allow you to stay here in the castle with us and as a gift you can keep this." Elsa said placing her mother's tiara back on her head and placing her tiara in Marshmallow's hand.

Marshmallow was beside himself with joy. He leapt up and started jumping up and down. "Easy big fella!" Zoran said. Marshmallow stopped but was still smiling. "Mama love… me…?" He asked. Elsa laughed. "Yes, mama loves you."

Anna was smiling at the scene. "That's adorable." She said. Zoran glanced at Elsa then a small mischievous smile formed on his lips.

"I'm still confused. Who's the dad?" Elsa blushed but she did smile at the joke. Kristoff and Anna laughed. It was then that Zoran noticed the letter in Elsa's hand. Then his face lit up when he saw the symbol on it. He immediately snatched it out of her hand and ripped the envelope open. Elsa was shocked at Zoran's actions.

Zoran unfolded the letter and scanned the page. His smile grew bigger and bigger as he read the page. "Zoran…?" Elsa asked. "They found her." Zoran whispered. "Sorry?" Elsa said stepping closer to Zoran. "They found her." Zoran said again this time louder.

"Found who?" Elsa asked. Zoran looked up at Elsa before speaking. "My sister, they found my sister."


	16. Chapter 16

Chp 15

Jack had never seen his mom this sick. About a few days after Julian had left Jack had gotten up early one morning and found his mother getting sick into a bucket. She had insisted she was fine but after two weeks of waking up early and getting sick she had gone to the town healer.

Lucia entered the healer's hut and found the healer seated across from a fire. The healer was a very thin woman in her late eighties. Her hair was long and grey and her brown eyes showed great wisdom and kindness.

She turned and smiled as Lucia entered. "Lucia my dear, what seems to be the trouble? When you came to me yesterday you said you had a sick stomach." Lucia nodded. She had visited the healer yesterday to organise a time for her appointment.

"Ann, I have been throwing up for the past two weeks every morning and I have had rapid mood swings for two weeks as well." The old woman rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"Your husband was home three weeks ago, correct?" Ann asked. Lucia nodded. Then Ann asked. "Did you two do it?" Lucia blushed when she caught Ann's meaning. "Um… we did." Ann nodded and slowly stood up.

She reached a cupboard and pulled out a blue flower which Lucia recognised as blue moon. Lucia also knew what it was used for as well. Lucia gulped. "You don't think that I'm…" Ann nodded. "Pregnant. Yes I do, but we won't know until we check."

Lucia sat nervously as Ann ground the flower into a paste then added water to it. When she was finished she handed Lucia the bowl. Lucia drank the liquid up and swirled it around in her mouth for a second then spat it out back into the bowl. To her shock the blue liquid had turned red. Ann nodded.

"I thought so." Lucia's shock turned to delight. She leapt to her feet, took Ann's hand and shook it frantically. "Thanks Ann, I gotta go." She then dashed out the door. Ann shook her head and smiled at the young woman.

* * *

><p>Jack was practicing with his wooden sword when his mother entered their home with a big grin on her face. She immediately ran to Jack, pulled him into a hug and swung him around. Jack laughed and when Lucia put him down he asked.<p>

"Are you better mom?" Lucia smiled down at her son. "I am much better honey. I'm pregnant." Jack looked confused. "What's pregnant?" He asked.

Lucia patted her tummy. "It means that your sibling is growing inside me." Jack still looked confused. "Whats a sibling?" Lucia realised that she had never properly explained what a sibling was.

"Well your sibling is someone who has the same mom and dad that you have. A boy who has the same parents as you is called your brother and a girl who has the same parents as you is called your sister." She explained.

Jack nodded then asked. "Why is it inside you?" Lucia answered. "Because it's not big enough to survive without me yet."

"Can I see it?" Jack asked as he got closer and put his own hand on her tummy. "No not for nine months, then it will come out of me and you can see it."

"Do you have a sibling?"

Jack's question caught her off guard. She answered quietly. "I had a brother." Jack then asked. "Can I see him?" Lucia shook her head sadly. "No, my dear, you can't. He's gone." Jack stayed quiet for a while then he asked.

"Will you love my sibling?" Lucia nodded. "I do love your sibling but I also love you. Don't feel like you're being replaced. You will always be my son and I will always love just as much as I love your sibling." Jack then asked.

"Will they play swords with me?" Lucia sat down. "Yes of course they will but not at first. They'll be too small for a while but when they grow up a bit then you two can play together." After an hour or so of questions Jack went out to explore.

Lucia fiddled with her ruby necklace for a minuet then got out a quill and a piece of parchment. She smiled as she began writing a letter to her husband to tell him the good news.

* * *

><p>Arendelle.<p>

"Your sister!"Elsa gasped in shock.

Zoran nodded excitedly. Elsa was confused. "Why would Chester tell you if he found your sister?" Zoran was rereading the letter as he spoke.

"Chester will do anything if he gets something out of it. I asked him to find my sister. I didn't think he'd even do it for me after what happened."

Elsa was about to ask another question when Zoran walked away. "Wait… Zoran!" She called after him. He had walked out of the castle towards the town. Elsa jogged to catch up to him and was followed by Anna and Kristoff.

"Where are you going?" Elsa asked when she caught up to him. "To book a ferry to Carim. He didn't give me the location I need to meet him in person to get that." Elsa was shocked. "You're in no condition to go on such a long trip…" Zoran pace quickened.

"Elsa I have been waited for 10 years to see my sister. Don't try and stop me when I am this close." Elsa shook her head. "You didn't let me finish." Zoran turned his head slightly but kept walking. Elsa continued.

"You're in no condition to travel alone. Tom will accompany you." Zoran turned fully. "Why don't you?" Elsa stopped as did Zoran. She hadn't thought about that. The idea was appealing but also irresponsible. "I can't, I have a kingdom to look after."

"You have never seen anything other than Arendell. Don't you want to see at least some of the world." Zoran argued. He really did want her to go. "And it wouldn't be good idea if you two separated encase the silver fangs attacked."

Kristoff added. Elsa was about to argue when Anna put the finally nail in the coffin. "I can look after the Kingdom while you're gone." With that Elsa was robbed of all her arguments for staying, accept one. Rubbing her hands together nervously she said.

"But what about the ship." Anna's face immediately dropped. Kristoff also looked slightly sad. Zoran's face surprisingly turned to one of determination. "There is nothing to be afraid of on a boat." Elsa looked at him.

"But my parents…" Zoran immediately nodded. "I know, and I'm not asking you to dig up that memory, but how many times did your parents go on boats before that?" Elsa thought for a moment.

"Often." Elsa answered.

Zoran then said. "Do you know how many people are never in a boating accident?" Elsa didn't answer so Zoran continued. "Do you know how many of the people that are in boating accidents actually survive?" Elsa guessed. "None?"

Zoran shook his head. "Most. And I'll be there to protect you if anything does happen, alright?" Elsa still wasn't full convinced but nodded anyway. "Okay." She answered. Zoran smiled. "Then you'd better pack your majesty because we leave at dawn." Elsa nodded vigorously, suddenly excited. "Ya… yes… I need to pack…" She stared back towards the castle. Zoran stood smiling for a moment then turned to Kristoff. "How'd I do?" Kristoff smiled and nodded.

"I taught you well." Anna looked between the two. "Am I missing something?" "Kristoff was tutoring me how to ask Elsa out while we were on the mountain." Zoran explained.

Anna smiled in understanding. Zoran then asked. "Are you sure you can rule here for the few days on your own?" Anna nodded. "I've got Kristoff, Kai, Jones and Tom to help me, how hard can it be?" Anna then glanced back at the castle.

"Maybe I should help Elsa. This is her first trip, she might not know what to pack." Kristoff looked at her oddly.

"The last time you went on a journey you only brought a cloak." Anna pouted cutely. "Still I have more experience than Elsa." And without allowing Kristoff to object she dashed back to the castle. Zoran looked at Kristoff who returned the look. "What did we get ourselves into?" Zoran said. Kristoff shrugged. "I ask myself that every day."


	17. Chapter 17

Chp 16:

The next morning.

Zoran watched the sun rise from the docks. The scene reminded him of the first time he came to Arendell. When he was a shadow trying to hide behind his hood. Look at him now. He wore his hood down, he expressed himself and he had found a family. Now he hoped to complete that family. It was all thanks to Elsa.

Her powers had drawn him here, her need for help kept him here, she had helped him open up and she had made him feel happy for the first time in a very long time. "Morning, Zoran." Speak of the angle.

"Morning Elsa." Zoran greeted as he turned to meet her. She was dressed much less regally, wearing a very simple dress, of her own making Zoran noticed, and a royal blue traveling cloak. She held a small suitcase.

"When are we leaving?" Zoran looked at the sun. Measuring the rough angle he guessed. "An hour." Elsa nodded. "Then we had better get going." Zoran nodded.

"Then let's go." The two made their way to the ship. Anna and Kristoff were waiting for them. Anna immediately hugged Elsa who returned the embrace. Anna had grown more nervous as dawn approached.

"Be safe." Anna whispered. The two broke the embrace and Elsa kissed her sister's forehead. "I'll be fine, Anna. I'll be back in a few days you won't even notice I'm gone." Anna nodded and let go of Elsa. Elsa turned to Kristoff while Anna turned to Zoran.

"You'd better take care of my sister." Elsa and Anna said to both Kristoff and Zoran respectively. "I'll look after her Anna. I promise." Zoran said. Anna then hugged him. Elsa whispered after Kristoff had reassured her.

"Don't propose before I get back alright." Kristoff nodded. Elsa then turned to the ship. Zoran had already walked halfway up the plank to the ship. Elsa slowly stepped onto the plank. She didn't move for a second then something unexpected happened.

Zoran took her hand. Elsa blushed and glanced up at Zoran who was looking straight at her. His eyes were warm and comforting. Without saying anything Zoran slowly started to back up onto the ship gently pulling Elsa with him. Elsa took very nervous small steps but slowly she made her way onto the ship. Zoran smiled and said.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Elsa shook her head. "No not bad at all." The ship suddenly lurched a little. It was enough for Elsa to grab Zoran's arm and clutch it fearfully. Zoran smirked. "Don't worry, you'll find your sea legs soon now come over here so you can wave to your sister." Elsa slowly let go of Zoran and put on a brave smile as she waved at Anna.

The ship moved out of the harbour but Elsa and Anna kept waving at each other until they were out of sight. Elsa continued watching Arendell until Zoran said. "Elsa do you want to drop that in your room?" Elsa looked down at her suitcase.

"Yah… I guess so." They both went below deck and found both their rooms. Elsa dropped her suitcase in her room. As they made their way back above deck they encountered a red haired man in a long red coat. "Good to see you again Zoran. Father wanted me to guide you to the base." Zoran's eyes flared.

"Hello, Larten." Larten smiled sweetly. "Do you remember what happened last time we met?" Zoran kept the sadistic look as he pretended to ponder something. "Well am… I broke your nose and left your sorry ass on the side of the road."

Larten's sweet smile disappeared. "If my father didn't need you, you'd be gutted for what you did." Zoran's expression turned to confused. "Why does Chester need me?" Larten answered. "You'll find out when we get there." Zoran's glare returned. "Come on Elsa." He said as he moved on. Larten licked his lips. "The Queen can stay with me if she wants. I always had a thing for powerful women."

Elsa looked disgusted and moved closer to Zoran for protection. Zoran wrapped his arm around her waist and directed her away from Larten. Larten smirked when they turned away and thought. "So you have a weak spot." Zoran and Elsa made their way to the edge of the ship. Elsa moved slightly away from Zoran and blushed slightly.

Zoran seemed too deep in thought to notice. Elsa looked at him conserved. "Zoran…" She started. Zoran interrupted. "I should have known." Elsa was confused. "Known what?" Zoran's fists clenched. "I should have known Chester would want something of me. I was too naïve to assume that he would just take my money and be done with it. He wants me to do something for him."

Elsa was about to respond when she quickly bent over the side of the ship and lurched into the sea. Zoran held her hair back and waited for her to finish not in the least bit surprised this happened. After a few seconds Elsa stood up though she still looked slightly green. "You'll get better in a little while; most people get sick on their first boat trip." Zoran said. Elsa spent the next few hours getting sick until eventually it stopped.

Zoran stayed with her the whole time making sure she was alright. The first day was uneventful. There were very few people on the boat and most of them didn't recognise Elsa. The few that did kept their mouths shut.

At about ten o'clock Zoran and Elsa went back to their rooms. Zoran lay in his bed nervously. He would have preferred if he had some sort of shelf or rafter to sleep in but he had to settle for the bed. Around midnight Zoran heard someone walk past his room very slowly in a poor attempt to conceal the sound of their feet. Zoran stood up and opened his door. The person jumped when he opened his door and Zoran realised it was Elsa.

"Oh… Zoran I ah… didn't mean to wake you." Zoran shook his head and chuckled. "Elsa I can hear the grass growing. Why are you sneaking around?" Elsa rubbed her hands together nervously. "I couldn't sleep." Zoran opened his door and gestured for her to come in. Elsa did and Zoran nodded at the bed. "Sleep here, I'll look after you." Elsa looked at the bed.

"But where will you sleep?" Zoran shrugged. "The floor." Elsa shook her head. "No you won't, I'm not taking your bed." Zoran smiled. "I hate beds anyway I won't miss it. Now sleep before I give you a sedative." Elsa reluctantly lay down in the bed. Zoran lay on the floor. There was a few seconds of silence before Elsa said.

"No I can't do this. Zoran get up here now." Zoran was about to protest when Elsa interrupted. "I can't in good conscience leave you on the floor. Now get up here." Zoran could see by the look in her eyes that there was no arguing with her so he reluctantly climbed into bed next to her. The ship lurched slightly and Elsa discreetly snuggled closer to Zoran.

The this repeated for a few minutes and before they knew it the two of them where very close. Elsa looked up at Zoran who looked down at her. Both of them where blushing. Then Zoran said. "I am about to do the bravest thing I will ever do." Before Elsa could ask him what it was he leaned forward and their lips met. Elsa felt like she could fly.

She felt her eyes close as she leaned in closer to him. Anna had often described what it felt like to Elsa but she didn't come close to describing half of the bliss that Elsa felt. The kiss was only a small innocent peck on the lips but to Elsa it couldn't have been more perfect.

When Elsa opened her eyes she saw that Zoran was staring at her red faced and nervously biting his bottom lip. Elsa smiled and without a word leaned towards him and kissed him again. Again sparks flew. When they broke apart neither said a word to each other they. They just kept glancing nervously at each other. Eventually Zoran laughed and said.

"We're both so pathetic. After that big reveal neither of us can say a word to each other." Elsa smiled and shook her head. "I think we don't need to say anything to explain that kiss." Zoran raised an eyebrow. "I think your right." He then asked nervously. "May we…?" Elsa had already kissed him again.

* * *

><p>At the same time in the forest just north of Arendelle…<p>

Julian crouched low as he watched the lights go out in Arendelle castle. Behind him stood the Duke of Weasleton and the king of the southern isles. The kingdom looked so beautiful below them and it was snowing lightly.

"When do we strike? The duke asked impatiently. His two guards stood at his side. Julian waited five seconds before answering him just to annoy him. "Now." Julian said as he started running towards the castle. He held his spear out ready to strike anyone that might raise the alarm. A group of forty silver fangs followed him.

Most were dressed in the traditional silver armour. As soon as they reached the town they quickly dispatched the guards in the town before moving towards the castle. They were so quick and quiet they were like ghosts. Julian stopped and nodded at two of his archers. They shot an arrow at the guard who was standing watch over the gate.

The arrow pierced his chest but he screamed in pain before he died. The lights in the castle all went up as gaurds poured into the courtyard. Suddenly the portcullis fell. Julian rushed into the castle and slid under the falling portcullis. He rushed to the control and rammed the first guard there through with his spear. He then spun the spear in a wide ark to slash the second guard. Quickly he opened the portcullis to allow the other silver fangs inside.

As the silver fangs poured into the courtyard to meet the gaurds. They all collided in the middle. The battle that followed was fierce and Julian was in the thick of it. Five guards died by his hands. About half way through the battle a giant snowman came into the courtyard. Julian assumed that the queen had made it as some sort of defence.

Now that he thought of it, it was very strange that Zoran and the queen weren't there fighting. Julian then met the man who seemed to be the captain. Julian and the man locked eyes for a second before they engaged in a vicious duel.

Julian was the aggressor of the majority of the fight. That was until Julian baited him into an attack. Which left him open for Julian's spear. Julian embedded his spear deep in the man's stomach. Julian watched as the light disappeared from the man's eyes.

Julian pulled out his spear and watched as the old man dropped to his knees and finally fell onto his face. The act shook Julian to his core. This man had just been doing his job and Julian cut him down like a wild animal.

The battle had ended around him but Julian didn't care, he was too distracted. He did however notice a small woman with red hair being pulled out of the castle. She looked over at Julian and her eyes settled on the corpse at his feet.

She struggled and broke free of her captors grip. She rushed forward to the corpse. "Oh… God… No… Jones…" She then looked up at Julian. Her eyes were filled with tears and hatred. "You say Elsa and Zoran are monsters. If you want to find a monster, look in a damn mirror." Julian turned from the woman. He heard her scream.

"Let go!" Julian spun around and glared at the two silver fangs that had grabbed her. A small man rushed through and slashed at the two silver fangs . He fended of the two silver fangs. A few others rushed to help intil they were stopped by Julian's commanding voice.

"Release her, and anyone you find. They're guilty of nothing." The two silver fangs looked at each other before they grabbed the woman and attempted to drag her away again. The small man raised his blade again but Julian pointed his spear at them.

"Let her go or else…" "What master Julian?" Julian turned to see the duke. He walked with infuriating smugness. "She is the sister of the witch. She like her sister will die for committing witch craft." Julian looked at the woman.

Her eyes were sad and full of fresh tears. Julian turned back to the duke. "No harm will come to her or anyone else in the castle or so help me I will cut your head off." The duke took a step back and pathetically hid behind his two guards.

"Get him. He threatens me." The guard on Julian's left stepped forward but was put out quickly when Julian punched him and most likely broke his nose. The other guard hesitated which got him a kick in the danger zone and an elbow on his head.

Julian pointed his spear at the quivering duke. "Remember who got you this victory and remember that the silver fangs don't strike against the innocent." The two silver fangs immediately dropped the woman. Julian addressed the crowd of silver fangs that gathered at the scene.

"We are not slaughterers of the innocent. If you find anyone in there they are to be let go immediately." He then pointed at the two unconscious men at his feet. "The same faith will fall on any who defy me." Satisfied with his speech he turned and helped the woman to her feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked. The only response he got was an eye full of spit.

* * *

><p>The next morning on the ship…<p>

Zoran had risen early as usual and had made his way to the deck of the ship. His eyes narrowed when he spotted Larten. He was infuriated by Larten being there. It just reminded him about how influential Chester was.

However, his anger evaporated when a sweet voice called out for him. "Zoran…" Zoran turned to meet Elsa. "I thought you were a late sleeper." Elsa smiled. "So did I." She got close to him and kissed him. Zoran looked surprised. Elsa looked oddly at him.

"What?" Zoran just smiled and said. "I'm sorry, I was just sure that last night was a dream." Elsa chuckled. Zoran turned back to the sea. Elsa did the same. Then something occurred to her and she scolded herself for not asking such a basic question until now.

"Zoran, what was your sister's name?" Zoran smiled and answered. (I would be such a jerk if I ended this chapter here.) "Lucia. Her name is Lucia."

**Author's notes:**

**Big twist again that most of you know. Lucia is Zoran's brother. Also again Zoran and Elsa did not have sex he just wanted to kiss her again. Okay. Also I can't believe how quickly I am posting these. Thanks for all your support.**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chp 17

That evening the boat made port in the city of Carim. Carim was a much different city than Arendell both in design and in political structure.

Carim wasn't a monarchy and was governed by a council of 12 elected Lords. However the system was easily corrupted and most of the lords had gotten to their position through bribery and intimidation. The city consisted of dark streets aligned with oil lamps that were always on.

The city was almost always covered in dark clouds and haunting mist due to the smoke from the many factories whose chimneys loomed above the city. Elsa had considered introducing factories to Arendelle but after seeing the result she needed to reconsider.

The cobbled streets twisted around eerily lit houses. A good few people walked the streets and many of them wore the clothes of a homeless person. Many people had come to Carim to work as jobs were in high demand due to the factories. However most ended up in slums.

Disease was rampant in the slums. Carim was a place for the rich and power hungry, not the desperate and deprived. It was a centre of trade for both goods and people. Elsa noticed a group of people dressed in raggs being shown to a small crowd of well-dressed nobles. The scene made a tear fall from her eye.

"I hate it too." Elsa turned away from the scene to face Zoran. Elsa didn't say anything she just looked at the ground. Zoran pulled her into a hug. They stayed together until they felt the ship lurch to a halt and the captain announce that they had arrived. Zoran pulled his hood over his face and instructed Elsa to do the same. When she asked why he said.

"People here are desperate. They find out there's a queen amongst them they'll be after you either to kidnap, rob or sell you." Elsa gulped and drew her hood over her face. Larten approached them. "I'll be showing you to dad's location. Stay close because I won't go looking for you if you get lost."

Then he placed a red top hat on his head and walked of the ship and onto the streets. Zoran and Elsa followed him quickly. They walked through the streets quickly until they eventually reached a large courtyard overlooked by a massive stone castle. It consisted of several large towers and hundreds of gargoyles'. There was a massive dome in the centre of the castle. Elsa thought the gothic architecture made it look magnificent.

"That's the council of Lords building." Zoran explained. "It's were they have their meetings and occasionally keep extremely dangerous criminals." Elsa looked at him. "Why would you have dangerous criminals in such an important place?" Zoran shook his head sadly. "They say dangerous criminals but what they mean is people who speak out against them."

"Oh…" Elsa said glancing up at the castle but now something was different. The magnificence was gone now the towers looked threatening and the lights, ominous. The gargoyles looked evil and Elsa felt as if their eyes were following her every move.

However they quickly moved on. They made their way to a small bar. Larten entered and held the door for both Elsa and Zoran. The bar was small and cramped even though it was almost empty accept for a group of drunks in the corner and a barman.

Larten walked up to the barman and presented a small ring. The man nodded and indicated a door behind him. Larten took the ring and placed it in his pocket before walking through the door gesturing Elsa and Zoran to follow. When they did they found a dimly lit room with about twenty people sitting at different tables.

There were women dancing on the tables wearing almost nothing. As they walked forward Elsa noticed that everyone was starting to look at them. Or more specifically Zoran. Almost all the people sitting down regarded him with amusment.

Zoran was allowing his eyes to flash red and was looking threateningly at anyone who looked at him. At the top of the room Elsa saw someone standing facing away from them talking. He was obstructing the view of a table.

"Please Chester. I'll figure it out I can…" Laughter ran out through the room and all talking cessed immediately.

"Ha… Eric my friend, you are a good mercenary but you're not the best. And I need the best…" The voice was very slick and was dripping with fake courtesy. The voice sounded very ignoble. The man facing away, obviously named Eric stepped back.

"Wait I can do it, just give me more time." There was a loud click and the slick voice ran out again this time there was a hint of sick and dark amusement in the tone. "Too late my friend, your replacement is already here." "No!" Eric screamed in fear as he turned and ran. He had walked two steps before Elsa heard another click, a soft wosh and a sudden and sicking THUD.

Elsa let out a shriek of horror as an arrow pierced the man's back and he collapsed onto the floor. He was dead before he hit the ground. Elsa looked up at the table and could finally see the man who the voice belonged to.

He was sitting at the table with a woman at his arm and a crossbow in his hand. His face was obscured by a black top hat that was tilted slightly forward so it blocked off the sight of his eyes. His skin was shallow and pale. He had a sinister smile on his face that showed off his pearly white teeth. He wore a long black coat and black gloves and boots. Though she couldn't see his eyes she could tell that his gaze had left the corpse and focused on them.

"Ah… so the prodigal son has returned." Zoran stepped forward. "Hello Chester." He growled. Chester stood up to greet them. "Come sit my friends." Elsa got a strange feeling that neither of them had a choice. Zoran sat down across from Chester.

Elsa sat to his right and Larten sat down next to his father who had retaken his seat. Chester picked up a glass of blood red wine and slowly sipped from it.

"Can I offer you anything Zoran?" He asked.

"The woman's location." Zoran said immediately. Chester chuckled. "No I mean can I offer you a drink?" Zoran shook his head.

"How about you Queen Elsa of Arendelle?" Elsa eyes widened. Chester laughed at her reaction. "Nobody enters my city without me knowing who they are." When Elsa didn't respond Chester shrugged. "I hope your father's agreement with me will still stand."

Elsa finally swallowed her fear and croaked. "What agreement?" Chester was beside himself with near mad delight.

"Oh… didn't he tell you? Well your majesty, I found out about your powers about a year after you hid in your little room." Elsa eyes widened in horror. Chester's smile never left his face. "I politely requested a sum of 10,000 gold pieces every year or else I would tell everyone your little secret."

Elsa's eyes narrowed at the thought of her father being held for ransom because of her. When she spoke next her voice was cold and threatening.

"What would happen if I suddenly cancelled the shipments?" Chester's smile grew. He loved a feisty customer.

"Well then you would go to bed the next night and never wake up." He laughed malevolently. Elsa's eyes widened in fear. Zoran placed his hand on hers and squeezed it trying to get her to be quiet. He knew Chester and didn't want Elsa to be on the recieving end of his wrath. He directed the conversation away from Elsa with a question.

"Where is she?" Chester snapped his fingers and a small envelope was placed in his hand. Chester slowly put the letter down on the table and withdrew a match from his coat. He then lit a small candle just in front of him. Even with the candles light Elsa still couldn't make out Chester's eyes though now she saw pale blond hair coming from his hat.

"In this envelope is a note which contains where that woman is. No one knows the contents accept for this man." A man dressed as a messenger stepped forward. Chester then pointed his crossbow at the man and before anyone could react he pulled the trigger. Elsa screamed as the man dropped onto the ground dead. Zoran flinched and Chester laughed.

"So now the only way to find your precious girl is to read this." Chester said rising the envelope. Zoran's eyes flared with desire and desperation. Chester was relishing Zoran's desperation and was laughing hysterically. Zoran clenched his fists in a vain attempt to calm himself down.

"What do you want?" Chester leaned forward. "I want you to kill the executioner that is heading up tomorrows executions."

"Why?" Zoran asked. "Someone I owe a favour is being executed tomorrow. You kill the executioner before he kills my friend and you get your envelope. If you fail…" Chester said moving the envelope closer to the flame of the candle.

Zoran reached out towards the envelope. "Deal! Deal! Chester I'll do it." Chester grinned and leaned back placing the envelope safely in his coat pocket.

"Now that that's settled do you want to stick around for the fights?" Zoran stood up. "No, never again." Chester laughed. "What's wrong Zoran? You didn't enjoy the fights?" Elsa looked at Zoran appalled. Chester laughed.

"Yes your majesty. Your boy toy used to participate in fights for me." Zoran's eyes blazed with anger. His nails were digging into the skin in his hands drawing small trickles of blood.

"You threw me into that ring and told me to survive. Then said that any who could kill me would win a million gold pieces." Chester laughed.

"Experience is the best way to learn, Zoran. You wouldn't be half the warrior you are now if it wasn't for me. I actually wasn't mad when you liberated my cargo." Zoran's temper finally broke through and he slammed his fist into the table and inky liquid leaked around his hand.

"People are not cargo!" Zoran roared. Elsa leapt up in fright. Chester stared at him for a second. "You're different. Much less passive. Less cautious." Then he shrugged and continued as if Zoran had said nothing. "You demonstrated treachery that night, you learned from the best."

Chester said indicating himself. Zoran was about to lash out again when Elsa placed a comforting hand on his arm. Zoran looked at her and the anger in his eyes melted. Taking several deep breaths he said. "When and where do we meet?" Chester smiled.

"Meet Larten tomorrow morning at ten o clock in the courtyard in front of the Lord's castle." Zoran nodded spun around and marched away.

"Come on Elsa." He called behind him. Elsa didn't need to be told twice and rushed to keep up with him. Chester laughed as they walked away and the laugh followed them out onto the street. They didn't speak until they were out on the dark foggy streets.

It was then that Elsa asked. "What happened between you two?" Zoran glanced up at the street name before answering.

"A year after my mother's death before the silver fangs I found myself stealing in the market here to survive. I eventually stole from one of Chester's merchants. Chester realised that I had powers and managed to catch me. He threw me into the fighting ring where I had to kill or be killed."

Elsa gasped. Zoran moved on. "Come on we have to find an inn for tonight." Elsa walked beside him as he continued.

"Eventually when I was 15 he let me out as an enforcer. At first it wasn't so bad. I was just moving spices from one place to another and looking intimidating so nobody would mess with Chester. Chester then asked me if there was anything other than money I wanted. That's when I asked him to find my sister though I didn't tell him that she was my sister. Then came a slaver job. Chester wanted me to drag a group of slaves to their new owner."

Zoran chuckled dryly. "He didn't tell me that I was moving people. I figured that out myself and as Chester would have put it, I had an attack of conscience. So I waited until the cart carrying the people was outside Carim. Then I broke my partner's nose, Larten oddly enough, and broke the slaves free. Then I ran."

Zoran stopped outside a small inn. A small pump woman with red hair smiled as they entered. Elsa said nothing, she was too deep in thought about what he had just said.

"Two rooms or one?" Elsa looked up quickly. Zoran then continued. "It's just you know after last night…" Elsa nodded in understanding and spoke to the innkeeper. "On room please." The woman nodded and smiled when Elsa placed ten gold coins on the counter. The woman pointed at the stair and said. "First room on the left."

Then handed Elsa a key. "Thank you." Elsa said taking the key. When they got inside their room Zoran said.

"Okay we need to talk about last night to avoid any more awkward moments." Elsa sat down on the bed. "I guess we should. " She then looked at him. "Okay, I really don't know where we stand. I don't want to rush you or make you feel uncomfortable but could you give me a hint please?" He said.

Elsa smiled. "I think we're boyfriend and girlfriend." Zoran looked down for a second then looked back at her. "You're not joking with me are you?" Elsa stood up, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Zoran wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in to deepen the kiss. They stayed together for a few seconds before breaking apart. Elsa smiled up at him.

"Did that feel like a joke?." Zoran smiled shlyly and shook his head. Elsa placed a hand on his cheek. "Stop over thinking it. We'll figure it out as we go along. I'm just as new to this as you are." Zoran looked apologetically at her.

"I'm sorry, I just… Elsa, I've seen so many things go wrong. My mom, my sister, my work with Chester the silver fangs. I just want something to go right. Just this once." Elsa smiled kindly at him and kissed him again. When they broke apart she whispered. "It'll go right I promise."

* * *

><p>In the mountains just north of Arendelle.<p>

"How much further?" Anna called from on top of Marshmallow. She Marshmallow, Kristoff and Sven had been heding out the north mountain since they had been released by Julian. She didn't understand why he had let her go but was greatfull for it. Now her only real worry was Elsa and Zoran when they returned. She doubted they would be back for a few days so she had some time to figure out a plan to warn them. "Another three miles." Kristoff called.

**Boom!**

The explosion sent Anna flying off Marshmallow's sholder and topplig to the ground. There was a ringing in her ears that prevented her from hearing anything. Her vision was hazy. She called out for Kristoff. She couldn't even hear her own words. However she felt her hands getting pulled together then a thud as something hit the back of her head. Then all she saw was darkness.

**Author's notes:**

**To cyromancer I don't mind as long as you credit me and send me a link to the fic. That's all I ask. Have fun. Thanks to all for the reviews follows and favs.**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chp18

Church bells rang out as the crowds gathered for the daily executions. The crowd had gathered in front of The Lord's castle. A stage had been set up in the centre of the courtyard in front of the castle. Zoran stood beside Larten as they watched the crowd gather. Elsa stood behind them. Zoran looked at Larten.

"What's the plan?" Larten smiled. "He isn't going to be venerable until he's up on the stage. Kill him before our friend dies and you get your envelope." Zoran nodded grimly. He then turned to Elsa.

"Do you remember how to get to the docks?" Elsa recalled the instructions Zoran had given her this morning. "Down Baker Street, past the market and east of the weary traveller inn." Zoran nodded.

"Go there now hire a boat and tell him that you'll tell him where you're going later. If I get back with the envelope then I'll be able to tell him where we're going. If I'm not back in an hour then go back to Arendelle." Elsa reluctantly nodded and kissed him.

"Be safe." She whispered. Zoran chuckled dryly. "I always am." With one last look at Zoran Elsa turned and left the courtyard.

Zoran's attention turned to the stage. Larten spoke. "Some of my people will cause a riot. Once the deed it done find me." Zoran nodded and drew his hood over his face. Just then the execution drums sounded.

Zoran saw a man dressed in black executioners clothes stand up to the platform. A line of men dressed in red prisoner clothes were lead onto the stage in chains. Zoran spotted a fat bald man with a confident smile on his face and guessed that he was Chester's friend. AS the judge read out the charges and sentences all hell broke loose.

Zoran couldn't tell how it happened but suddenly people were punching screaming and kicking each other. Chester was a master of misdirection Zoran couldn't deny that. Larten nodded and Zoran moved slowly towards the stage. He had to be careful that he didn't give any hints as to who he was. He didn't want anyone knocking on Arendelle castle with a warrant for his arrest. As he moved forward the executioner noticed him.

His head cocked in confusion then he laughed gleefully and picked up a large hammer. Zoran's eyes widened. The head of the hammer was half Zoran's high and a meter in diameter but the executioner lifted it like it was nothing. The man leapt down from the stage and marched towards Zoran who held his ground.

The man didn't intimidate Zoran in a predatory sense like a lion would. He intimidated with murky intent. Zoran could see the sick joy in the man's eyes. He loved killing and was good at it. "So you're the newest assassin?" Zoran remained silent. The man chuckled.

"Right, no words you want me dead and I want to kill so then let's do this." Swinging his hammer he brought it down on Zoran who leapt out of the way. The cobblestone crumbled under the force. The executioner blinked in surprise then quickly he swung the hammer sideways which Zoran ducked under. Zoran leapt forward drawing his sword hoping to swing it in a diagonal chop but instead he got a fist in the face which sent him flying back a meter.

The big man laughed as Zoran rolled to stand up. The man swung again but this time Zoran rolled forward under the hammer and as he came out of the roll trusted his sword forward. The sword pierced the man's gut. Zoran felt relief for a second then the man laughed and smacked Zoran away with a back hand to Zoran's face.

Zoran went flying as the man pulled the sword out of his stomach. Blood oozed out of the wound but the executioner ignored it. He walked slowly over to where Zoran was picking himself up off the ground and kicked him, hard. Zoran rolled over from the kick. The executioner laughed joyfully as he raised his hammer high.

"Do you have a family mister assassin? Too bad they won't have anything to bury when I'm through with you." Zoran looked up at the hammer then something happened. He saw his sister. He wasn't sure how or why he just saw his sister. Then a ten year old conversation echoed in his head.

"Zoran what about mama?"

"I'll get her, Lucia wait here. I'll come back. I'll find you, everything will be okay."

"You promise."

Zoran answered the memory under his breath as he watched the hammer come down him.

"I promise."

The slits that were his pupils narrowed. A fire ignited in him. His eyes blazed with determination. As the hammer came down he raised his hands and did something he thought was impossible. He stopped the hammer.

He looked at his hands and realised that his powers where saving him. His hands were now covered with black gauntlets. They seemed to be made of solidified darkness. He then realised that the shadow of the hammer was pushing against the hammer as well. Zoran pushed himself up and sent a blast of dark energy at the hammer. The hammer shot back over the executioner's head and the executioner instinctively held onto the hammer.

The man's face twisted in fear as he flew high into the air backwards. The man flew back a good 50 meters before he was impaled from behind by one of the weapons that the stone gargoyles held. The man died instantly. Zoran stood dumbfounded for a full minuet before common sense kicked in. As blood began to leak from the executioner's mouth he turned quickly and scanned the crowd for Larten. The riot was still going and most people hadn't noticed the death of the executioner.

When he couldn't find Larten, Zoran ran through the streets until he found the bar they had met in last night. Chester sat at a table waiting for him. He clapped when Zoran entered. Zoran said nothing he just held his hand out expectantly. Chester smiled and took out the envelope and held it out to Zoran. "As a bonus I also placed some money in the captain of the guards pocket to remove the bounty on your head. Nobody will come after you."

Zoran nodded. Chester smiled. "It's been a pleasure as always doing business if you ever want to again then call me." Chester said. Zoran nodded and rushed out. When Zoran left he immediately tore open the envelope to reveal a small note which had one word on it. "Majula." Zoran smiled and whispered. "I'll see you soon little Lu."

He made his way to the docks and immediately spotted Elsa talking to a gruffly looking sailor. Zoran walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, lifted her and spun her around. Elsa laughed as he spun her. When he set her down he whispered excitedly.

"I found her. Elsa I found her." He still didn't fully believe it himself. Elsa smiled kindly. "That's wonderful Zoran." Zoran kissed her with joy. They stayed together until the sailor coughed. The two looked at him and blushed.

"Sorry." Elsa said. The sailor spoke. "I presume this is who we're waiting for." Elsa nodded. "Then where are we going?" Zoran answered. "Majula we're going to Majula." The sailor nodded. "Then let's go." Pretty soon they were on a small boat sailing to Majula.

* * *

><p>Arendell.<p>

Julian walked into a small room in the castle. He had taken to exploring the castle hoping to find some sort of taboo artefacts.

Instead he found several rooms filled with ordinary things. Clothes, old toys, jeweller, a box of chocolates but the room he was in right now was somehow different from the others. Although he knew he didn't have any magical powers be could feel something.

An emotion that the room seemed to radiate. It took him a while to put his finger on it but he soon realised what it was. Loneliness. The room felt isolated and cut off. The curtains were heavy and the door seemed thicker than the other doors in the castle.

The shadows in the room were long and oppressing. As he walked around the room he located a few books. He was startled when he opened and read the first few pages. The story was about a family, who had a son that was born malformed.

However the family still loved him and the people still accepted him for who he was, not what he was. Something that also startled Julian was that some of the ink was smudged with what Julian guessed were tears.

Julian placed the book down carefully and looked around the room again. The he spotted something on the desk. As he got closer he realised that it was a small statue of the red haired girl from two days ago made entirely out of ice. Julian realised that this must be the Queen's room. Examining the desk further he found a drawer full to capacity with the little statues.

There was one of a man with a crown which Julian guessed to be the former king of Arendelle, a small snowman, a reindeer another man, Zoran and one that almost caused Julian to drop the statue. It was one of the red haired girl hugging who Julian recognised as the Queen herself.

The statue was rendered with much more care than the others. It was much more detailed and it was slightly bigger. "They must really love each other." Julian thought. He had never really thought about the queen's family. He had just focused on her powers.

He had forgotten that as well as being a witch she was also a daughter and a sister. This flooded Julian with guilt. He realised that the queen had done nothing to hurt him and yet here he was planning to kill her. He thought about what Lucia had said.

"Come home and still be the man I love." The sentence hauted Julian and caused Julian to feel ashamed of himself. Without realising it he had become someone he wasn't. He didn't kill the innocent. Then with determination and a sudden sense of righteousness he turned and left the room. He walked straight to the throne room where the king of the southern isles was greeted Julian when he entered. Julian however was quick to get to the point.

"We have made a mistake attacking this castle." The King looked confused. "How so?" Julian responded. "The Queen of this Kingdom has done nothing wrong. We shouldn't be hunting the innocent." The king nodded thoughtfully.

"I understand your argument great knight, however while the Queen has done nothing, Zoran has. We are already set up to ambush them when they return. We will kill Zoran then we will return the castle to the queen if that is acceptable." Julian bowed.

"It is. Thank you." The king then snapped his fingers as if he forgot something. "Oh yes, there is a letter here for you." He then stood up and handed Julian the letter. Julian thanked him and opened the letter. A big goofy smile grew on his face and he was gland his lion helmet was on to cover it.

"Your highness may I ask your permission to leave for a few days?" The king looked puzzled. "Why?" "My wife is pregnant and I wish to see her." The king smiled. "Congratulations you may leave to see her." Julian thanked him and walked out the door with forced composure. Then as soon as he was outside the throne room he dashed out the door unable to contain himself.

When he left the king's smile turned to a scowl. He turned to a guard. "Send a letter to my brother, tell him his kingdom will be ready soon and to come here. Then place the princess in her new quarters." The guard bowed and left. The king smiled evilly and his tone darkened considerably. "The queen and the princess are both guilty of one crime, "great knight" He said sitting back in the throne.

"They stole back a kingdom from my brother."


	20. Chapter 20

Chp:19

Zoran slowly stepped of the boat onto the docks at Majula. It felt so surreal. So many questions plagued him. Would she recognise him? Would he recognise her? Would she be angry at him? Would she be better without him? "Zoran?" Elsa's sweet voice called to him. Zoran looked at her. She looked worried.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Zoran smiled nervously. "Just nervous." Elsa nodded in understanding and took his hand to give it a reassuring squeeze. Zoran sighed. Then the two of them walked to the town. As he walked to the town a small child ran into Zoran.

Zoran grunted and looked down at the child who had fallen back onto his backside. It was a boy, probably four or five years old. The boy looked up at him nervously a wooden sword was clasped in his own hand. He looked up at Zoran then his eyes found Zoran's own curved sword.

Zoran's expression softened and he reached a hand down to help the boy to his feet. "Are you alright?" The boy took his hand, got to his feet and nodded. Elsa kneeled down in front of him and examined him. "What's your name little one?" She asked.

"Jack" He answered nervously. "Hello Jack, my name is Elsa and this is Zoran." Zoran smiled and waved. Elsa turned to Zoran.

"Maybe he can help us?" Zoran nodded in agreement and said to Jack. "Jack we're looking for a woman. She has brown hair green eyes and a small necklace with a red rock in it. Her name is Lucia." The boy looked confused and asked.

"What do you want with my mom?" Zoran nearly fainted. Lucia has a son! Lucia is a mother! I'm an uncle! Elsa turned to Zoran with a big smile on her face. However it paled in comparison to Zoran's big goofy grin. "Jack, I'm your uncle." Zoran said excitedly. The boy looked confused. "I'm your mother's brother." Zoran explained recognising the boys confusion. Jack's face lit up in understanding.

"I'll bring you to mom. Follow me." Jack said excitedly and ran towards a house. Zoran eagerly followed trailed by Elsa. Zoran stopped when he saw the woman in front of the house. She was taking clothes off a line. Zoran instantly recognised her. "She looks just like mom." He murmured then he said to Jack. "Jack, don't tell her who I am." Jack turned, confused. "Why uncle Zoran?" Zoran smiled. He loved the sound of "Uncle Zoran".

"I want her to recognise me herself." Jack nodded. Zoran walked forward. Lucia turned to as they approached. She smiled when she saw Jack but frowned slightly when she saw Zoran and Elsa. "Jack, sweetheart who are your friends?" Jack didn't say anything. Zoran however spoke.

"It's so odd to see you like this." Lucia looked at Zoran suspiciously. "You're voice seems familiar but I can't place it." Zoran smiled. "I would be offended if you didn't find my voice at least a little familiar." Lucia squinted at his face.

"You look familiar as well. Who are you?" Zoran responded. "Think Lucia. You could always solve problems. You could always put the pieces together. Mom called you a genius." He gave her a hint by talking about their mom and she missed nothing. Her eyes watered as she slowly took a step forward.

"Big Zee?" She stammered, calling him by his old nickname. Zoran smiled as tears leaked out of his eyes. "Hey little Lu. It's been a while."

For a full minute brother and sister just looked at each other before at the exact same moment the both rushed to each other and hugged each other for the first time in ten years. Tears flowed from both their eyes.

"I missed you. So much." Lucia said through her tears. They stayed to together for some length of time before they broke apart. Lucia smiled hopefully at him as she wiped her eyes. "What about mom?" Zoran's expression turned sad.

"I'm sorry Lucia. I tried but she…" Tears leaked back out of Lucia's eyes and Zoran pulled her into a hug again. "I'm so sorry…" He started but was hushed by Lucia. "It's not your fault. None of it was ever your fault and never forget that." Zoran looked down at her and saw a blazing determination in her eyes. Zoran couldn't contain the amount of love and happiness he felt.

"Thank you Lucia." Lucia then asked. "What happened to your eyes?" Zoran sighed. "After mom died my eyes turned like this probably because of my powers." Lucia nodded in understanding, and then she smiled. "Jack this is your uncle Zoran. He can do magic." Jack's eyes lit up. "Can you?" Zoran nodded and lit a black flame in his right hand. Jacks eyes grew with wonder. Lucia smiled at the pair as Zoran began to do small tricks for Jack. She then spotted the other blond haired woman standing smiling at the group. Lucia walked over to her. The woman looked at Lucia.

"Hello. My name is Elsa." She said. Lucia smiled. "I'm Lucia. Are you Zoran's friend?" Elsa blushed slightly. "We you could say that." Zoran turned to the pair. "Lucia, this is my girlfriend, Elsa." Lucia was slightly surprised to hear this but then thought. "Well it's probably more surprising for him to find out she had a son and husband." Lucia then says. "Do you want anything to eat?"

* * *

><p>Arendelle<p>

Anna woke slowly. Her vision was hazy and blurred. She tried to wipe her eyes but found her hands bound. Panicking she tried to move her feet but found them bound as well. She tried to speak but found a thick clothe wedged between her lips. As she struggled with her bonds someone laughed. Anna's eyes widened. She knew that voice.

"You know I think your better like this." Anna got over the initial shock and her eyes narrowed. She bit into her gag as the youngest prince of the southern isles stepped out of the shadows. "You talk too much. You have the beauty of a princess but you don't have the mouth of one. Didn't your parents teach you to hold your tongue before they went and made friends with the fishes?" Anna didn't move she just kept glaring at him.

"It wasn't that difficult tracking you all down. The giant snowman gave you away." Anna recalled that she Kristoff Olaf and Marshmallow where going to the troll's for help she couldn't remember anything past a certain point. Her eyes widened in fear. "What happened to the others?" She thought. Hans seemed to read her mind.

"Your friends are fine. Like you they are serving their time in custody." Anna's eyes widened. Hans smiled. "Your, friend the little snowman looked cold. So my knights warmed him up." Anna's eyes flooded with tears. "He's probably going to be recycled into toilet water any minute now." Anna sobbed.

"Your boy toy is in a cage being introduced to a diet plan. 1 slice of bread a day." Anna wished with all her might that she could cover her ears and block out Hans voice. Hans smiled and like a viper struck again. "You know my brother wants to do this the right way. So I'll need to marry either you or your sister." Anna's eyes widened.

"And the best part is I can choose either of you. I could threaten to kill you to force your sister to marry me or I could promise to feed your boy toy to have you. So what do you say?" He pulled the gag off her mouth. Anna coughed and glared at him.

"Why are you doing this? Just let us go, you can have the kingdom just please let us go Just don't hurt us and you can have it. Just please let us go. What more do you want?" Hans smiled.

"A king needs a queen and an heir. You and your sister are two of the most beautiful women I've ever seen." Anna looked appalled and tried to scramble away but only succeeded in rolling onto her stomach. Hans stalked over to her bent down and lifted her chin so she was facing him. Hans smiled sickly. "My friends, the silver fangs won't stand for a witch in their mists. So it's your lucky day princess." Anna trembled in fear.

"Your old flame will get food as long as you behave and do all that is required of a queen and a wife." Anna cried for her sister, for her love, for her friends and for herself. Hans smiled. "I'll give you a little while to think it over." He then replaced the gag and left the cell.

* * *

><p>Majula<p>

Julian literally skipped off the boat. He so excited and distracted that he forgot to take off his armour. He was half way to his house when he realised he had left his key back in Arendelle. "I'll get it later." He thought. As he sprinted up to the door and knocked excitedly.

* * *

><p>At the same time inside the house…<p>

Zoran and Lucia were laughing as Elsa directed a small snowflake around and Jack chased it. There was suddenly a hurried knock on the door. Zoran stood up quickly and indicated for Lucia to remain seated. "I got it." Lucia nodded and Zoran walked up to the door. He unlocked the door and opened it. And standing there was…

"JULIAN!"

**Author's notes:**

**I love the way this chapter finishes. There is gonna be drama in the next chapter. Also if any of you are Star Wars fans I am currently writing an OC central story called "The Reign of Darth Tyran." If that interests you then check it out.**

**Thank you for your support as usual.**

**Until nnext time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chp 20

The two men just stared at each other for a full second. Zoran was the first to react. He swung his hands up and sent Julian flying back with a burst of dark energy. Julian rolled as he landed and drew his spear as he landed in a crouched position. Zoran drew his sword and rubbed his hand off the blade so it lit up with black flames.

Julian sprinted at Zoran who sent another pulse of energy at him. Julian however swung his spear and slapped the energy away. Zoran ran at him and swung a large overhead slash down on him. Julian parried the blow and struck the sword out of Zoran's hand.

Zoran recoiled from the pain. In Zoran's brief distortion Julian swung around in a spinning attack. Zoran's gauntlets instinctively formed on his hands and forearms. He caught the spear in the spikes on the outside of his forearms.

Julian's eyes widened as Zoran crossed his hands and split the spear. In the moment of shock Zoran kicked Julian back. Julian dropped the remains of the spear and swung with his left and right fists. It was clear however that Zoran was the far superior unarmed combatant. Julian however did get a few punches including on than knocked Zoran to his knees away from Julian.

Zoran's eyes flared as he spun around and upwards. Dark energy burst from his hand as he smashed his fist into Julian's face. The punch was so strong that Julian's helmet smashed and Julian was sent flying backwards.

Zoran stood up, stalked over to his sword and picked it up. He heard voices but they were distant and unformed. He walked over to Julian who was gasping for breath through mouthfuls of blood. Zoran sneered at Julian and raised his sword. The voices grew louder and louder until finally he heard.

"Zoran! Don't! He's my husband!" Zoran stopped in his tracks. "What?" He muttered under his breath. Lucia gulped and spoke again. "Zoran, he is my husband." Zoran turned to his sister his eyes flaring. "You married this wrench." He seethed and pointed his sword threateningly at Julian. Lucia raised her hands worried about her husband but she didn't respond so Zoran spoke again.

"This wrench has been trying to kill me for ten years and you have married him." Lucia didn't know what to say. "People like him tore our family apart." Zoran then turned to Julian. He spoke his next his voice was filled with venom."People like him killed mom!" Julian finally stood up and spit out a mouthful of blood before saying.

"Count your own sins before you condemn me. You slaughtered my parents ten years ago." Julian said pointing accusingly at Zoran. "My mother died because of that accursed black fire. But it was nothing compared to what you did to my father." Zoran stumbled backwards and dropped his sword. Julian rubbed salt in the wound when he added.

"Do you know what happens when your black puss gets inside someone's lungs?" Zoran shook his head slowly. Julian's anger flared. "They get so sick that they can't leave a bed for five years before they choke on their own lungs." Julian yelled. He was holding nothing back, he was letting his hatred pour out of him. Lucia was crying as she remembered having to care for Julian's father while he sat dying in his bed.

"I want what's owned to me. Justice." Zoran's eyes were filled with shame. He looked at his sister. Her tears were driving knives through his heart. Elsa's eyes were filled with worry. However Jack's eyes were the most powerful. Fear. His eyes were full of fear. Zoran looked at his hands. The gauntlets where still there.

Zoran now examined them properly. They were spiked and jagged with long sharp claws on the fingers. Even his powers knew what he was and were trying to help him accept it. Zoran looked back at Julian and did the thing he had been doing for ten years. He ran.

He heard Elsa and Lucia call after him but he didn't care. He just ran. Away from his family, away from his pain and away from his guilt.

* * *

><p>Julian saw Zoran run away and wiped his mouth off his sleeve. He glared at the fleeing figure. He spotted the queen take off after Zoran. Lucia walked in front of him but kept her back turned to Julian. "Did he hurt you?" He asked her. Lucia didn't respond straight away. Her hands clenched into fists before she whispered.<p>

"Hurt me…" Julian looked confused for a second then Lucia spun around. If looks could kill Julian would be in a spiked iron coffin at the bottom of the sea. Before Julian could say anything Lucia slapped him, hard. She then screamed.

"Hurt me! You bastard, that was my brother!" She then slapped Julian again. "And you took him away from me." Another slap. Julian looked shocked at Lucia. Her glare intensified. "Get away now." Julian could see the hurt in her eyes. He tried to touch her but she pushed him away. "I said get away. You're not my husband."

Julian didn't know what to say. Lucia wasn't finished. "My husband was a good man; someone who valued his family more then he valued his revenge." Lucia turned to leave but was stopped when Julian grabbed her hand gently.

"Lucia, please." Julian said desperately. Lucia turned to him. Her gaze was cold and hard. "You promised me you would come home the same man that I fell in love with. You're not Julian. You're a sick, evil and pathetic creature."

With that she tugged her hand out of his and marched away. Jack gave his father a last look before following his mother. Leaving Julian alone.

* * *

><p>As soon as Lucia entered her house her mask broke. She fell to her knees crying uncontrollably. She felt two small arms wrap around her and she immediately pulled her son in closer. She needed someone to hold her. She realised that ironically Jack was filling in for his father and uncle.<p>

"Mommy. What will everyone be okay?" Lucia smiled sadly and shook her head. "I don't know my dear. I don't know." Jack then asked. "Will we see dad and uncle Zoran again?" Again Lucia shook her head. "I don't know sweetie, I really don't know." Lucia heard the door open.

She turned and saw Elsa whose eyes like hers were red from crying. "I can't find him. anywhere." Lucia's lip trempled as she buried her head in her son's chest as the horrible truth set in. She might have lost both her brother and her husband.

* * *

><p>Julian walked slowly to the harbour. He slowly rolled the pieces of his helmet between his hands. He suddenly grew angry at the helmet. It reminded him of what had driven his wife away from him. He threw the pieces into the sea in anger.<p>

He watched the boats coming in from the harbour and thought about what he would do now. The first thing on his agenda was to apologise to Lucia but he didn't know what he would say. He didn't know if he could face her again. He didn't want to go back to Arendelle because he felt he would kill that insufferable Duke given his mood.

He didn't even want to hunt and kill Zoran because he knew Lucia would hate him for it. Also he didn't have the heart anymore. He felt hallow. Nothing seemed to matter. He didn't know what to do and he didn't want to do anything. He picked up the head of his spear. Looking at it with mild interest he closed his fist around it drawing blood. He watched as the small droplets fell into the sea and observed the patterns it formed.

* * *

><p>Zoran was sitting at a cliff his face expressionless. However the shadows around were moving and pulsing displaying his turmoil.<p>

"The past is the past." His mom wasn't helping his emotional turmoil. "Go away." He growled. "So what? You're just going to run away. Like always." Zoran growled.

"Yes I am. I destroy everything I get close to. I can't do that to Lucia again. I can't do that to Elsa. It's not fair for either of them. It's better if I stay out of both their lives."

His mother glared at him. "I thought I raised a good man. Not a coward." Zoran leapt to his feet and spun around to face her. "I am doing this for them not me." His mother yelled at him. "For them! Are you sure? Or are you too afraid to get attached? Are you too afraid of being hurt?" Black fire exploded off Zoran.

"So what if I am?!" He yelled.

His mom shook her head sadly. "You're pathetic. You're so afraid of the mountain you won't even try to climb it." Zoran looked away from her.

"I did try. And I just fell back down." "What defines you isn't how far you get but how well you pick yourself back up." Zoran wasn't listening. He drew his hood burying his guilt behind it. He suddenly felt the moon light on him and he smiled.

He always felt comforted in the dark. His only friend. The only one that would never be hurt because of him. He turned and walked away from the cliff edge and fell into the shadows of the trees. Once he was in the shadows he zoomed away. Hoping that he would never have to come back.

**Author's notes.**

**Here is were I switch the story around. I always hated how Silver Fangs ended so this time I'm going to do it right. Thank you of all your support.**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif. **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21.

Elsa sat across from Lucia sipping from a mug of coffee trying to distract herself from her grief and fear. Though it did little to distract her. Slowly she took another sip. The coffee had gone cold almost as soon as it hand been placed in her hands.

Her powers were leaking out of her causing her skin to grow very cold and a thin layer of frost to form on her arms. Every few seconds she would glance at the door, with a small hope that Zoran would walk through the door and say something so awkward that it was charming. Elsa smiled when she remembered the time he had accidentally called her amazing.

Though the comment was innocent Elsa had always taken the comment to heart and his awkward stammering afterwards had made the comment so awkward and odd but also so cute and charming. She could never explain how he did it but he did and it was one of the many things she loved about him. Lucia returned to the room after she put Jack to bed.

"She is taking Zoran's disappearance much harder than I am. She was filled with so much hope that her brother had returned and then to have him snatched out from her again. It must have been so heart breaking" Elsa thought as her own heart bled for Lucia.

Lucia sat in another chair."How did you meet him?" Lucia asked quietly. Elsa didn't register the question for a second. She answered carefully. "He saved me. The silver fangs came after me and Zoran helped to defend me." Lucia rubbed her eyes.

"You don't have to sugar coat it. It was Julian who attacked you wasn't it?" Elsa nodded slowly realizing that, like Zoran Lucia was too smart to lie to. "Yes, it was." Lucia chuckled dryly. "I never thought he would take his hatred that far." Elsa looked at Lucia with slight suspicion.

"You knew he was hunting people like us?" Lucia's response seemed to be more to herself than Elsa. "You didn't see his father. He couldn't move and he spent every day in bed coughing up blood. Julian wasn't lying when he said he coughed out a lung. I was there. I saw it happen." Lucia shuddered at the memory. "Julian's only explanation was that he was poisoned. I convinced myself that he was hunting an assassin. I didn't know Zoran was even capable of that." Elsa shook her head sadly.

"When your mother died he flew into a rage and destroyed the entire village. Julian's parents seem to have gotten caught in the crossfire. He has been living with the guilt of that night for the past ten years and Julian is just after reopening the wound that I thought was so close to healing. I guess I'm not nearly as good a doctor as he is." Lucia smiled.

"He always wanted to be a healer. Other boys in our village wanted to be soldiers and knights and kings, but Zoran always wanted to be a healer because he always looked up to mom and wanted to be just like her. I used to always call him such a "momma's boy." " Elsa watched her smile turned sad as her eyes watered.

"I can only imagine what he felt when he saw mom…" Her words drifted off. Elsa looked at Lucia. She could see that Lucia was hurting much more then she was letting on and was trying to hide all he pain. "Like brother, like sister." Elsa thought.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Elsa immediately stood up and said "I'll get it." Lucia looked away and nodded. She hated everyone treating her like she was made of glass but she understood why Elsa was doing it so she said nothing. Elsa answered the door and found a small plump woman standing on the door.

"Sorry to bother you so later Lucia but…" Her words trailed off as she looked at Elsa. Elsa stood nervously in the doorway. "Do you want me to get Lucia for you?" She asked politely. The woman snapped herself out of her apparent daze and dropped to her knees. "Your majesty I'm so sorry I thought you were someone else."

Elsa smiled kindly and offered her hand to the woman. "It's alright you don't need to be so formal please stand up." The woman took Elsa's hand and got to her feet. "Am… your majesty. Why are you here? If you don't mind me asking." Elsa shrugged.

"I trying to help a friend." The woman looked nervously at her. "But don't you know?" Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Know what?" She asked. The plump woman bit her lip nervously.

"Well the Southern Isles has attacked Arendelle." Elsa's hands clenched and the door froze instantly. The hinges contracted due to the cold and snapped off the door. The door fell to the floor and smashed into thousands of tiny frozen splinters.

Elsa hardly took notice but the woman however leapt back in fright. Elsa's hands were glowing as she shrieked. "Is Anna okay?! Is my sister okay?!" The woman looked up at Elsa. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open in shock. She stuttered to answer. "Prince Hans is to marry her next week." Elsa placed her hand on the doorframe which frozen in an attempt to support herself. She clenched her hand over her heart.

"Anna…" She murmured in fear. Worry took control of her thoughts. "Elsa…" Lucia murmured as she came to the door. Lucia's words jolted Elsa out of her trance. She turned and gripped Lucia's arms. "I'm sorry but I have to go back to Arendelle. My sister is in danger. If Zoran comes back tell him where I am. I'm sorry to have to leave you now but I have to…" "Elsa!" Lucia snapped. "Stop babbling and go I can manage on my own for a few days." Elsa nodded frantically.

"I… Thank you Lucia. And take care of yourself. As soon as I get back we're going to go looking for Zoran." With that Elsa turned and ran down to the harbour. It was dimly lit and had only one ship in port. Elsa marched down to the harbourmasters office. She knocked five times on the door before a tall burly man with a big bushy beard wearing a nightgown opened the door. "What'da ya want?" He grumbled.

"A boat to Arendelle within the next five minutes." Elsa answered immediately. "Well listen here deary ya see that big white thing in the sky." The man said pointing at the moon. "When that is in the sky the boats are not on the water." He tried to close the door but Elsa was in no mood to wait. The door was stopped when the bottom of the door froze to the ground. Elsa glared at the man as he went pale in the face. Elsa pulled out her signature and held it to the man.

"I assume you know what this is." The man nodded slowly.

"Then I assume you know that I can pay a sailor handsomely for a boat to Arendelle A.S.A.P. But now I'll make an assumption based on by your previous comment that you are not that sailor. Good night."

Elsa turned and began to walk away. It took the sailor a good two seconds to figure out what Elsa had just said because she had said it so quickly. "Wait!" He called. Elsa smirked to herself and without turning said. "Yes?"

"I'll take you to Arendelle. Just give me a minute to change." Elsa turned and nodded smiling gratefully.

"Thank you." The man grunted and closed the door. Elsa's mask dropped as soon as the door shut. Her worry shone through as she started twiddling with her fingers and tapping her foot impatiently.

* * *

><p>At the same time in Arendelle…<p>

Julian stormed through the castle leaving five guards with broken bones as he went. He was charging through the castle like a bull destroying anything that got in his way. He kicked open the doors of the throne room so hard that they hit the two guards standing inside the door as they swung.

The room was occupied by the king of the Southern Isles, the duke of Weaselton and four guards. Julian threw his spear which embedded itself just left of the kings ear but went in so deep that the cross guard on the tip of the spear pressed up against the man's throat and pinned him where he stood. Julian swung his left fist and knocked out the guard to his right.

As the man fell Julian grabbed the man's sword and slammed the hilt into a guard who had foolishly got too close. He pointed the sword at the other two guards who immediately dropped their weapons and raised their hands. Julian was about to strike down the sniveling duke as he cowered behind a suit of armour in the corner of the room when someone roared.

"Enough!" Julian hesitated, slowly turned and saw prince Hans with a knife pressed against Princess Anna's throat. "Don't move or I'll gut her like a fish." Julian glared at the Prince. "You kill her and there is nothing stopping me from killing all of you. So put her down or I'll put you down."

Hans smirked. It was a smirk that sickened Julian to his core. It was the smirk of a puppet master who still had one string to pull. "I have ordered my guards to kill your wife and son if you kill me or the duke or my brother." Julian stopped. Worry flooded over him like a burst dam. Keeping his yes on the prince he whispered just loud enough for the princess and the prince to hear him.

"I'm so sorry princess Anna." Then he slowly fell to one knee and said. "What is thy bidding my lord?" Hans laughed as Anna started to cry.

"You are to guard this castle with your life and not object to us again or else your family dies. Now we need to prepare for her majesties arrival."

**Author's notes:**

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait but alot of things came up and they had to take priorty over my Fanfic writings. Sorry. So anyway things are getting exciting. Zoran is gone. Elsa is walking into a trap. Julian is having his family threatened. Anna is in mortal peril and Olaf is still annoying. (Sorry couldn't resist. For anyone who doesn't know I don't like Olaf. I fell he takes away from the movie. That's just my opinion don't take it to heart if you like him I just don't.) What will happen? Wait and see.**

**Also slightly off topic but I hate it when I see adds on the t.v. for Anna and Elsa dolls. I hate it when Disney market their products because they always remove the magic of the films and replace it with evil marketing. I hate it and I find myself switching the channel if a Frozen toy add comes on just because I hate Disney marketing. I want to ask do any of you fell the same way?**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif. **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22:

Elsa marched off the boat and threw a bag of gold to the sailor. A cloak formed over her shoulders and she drew the hood over her face so nobody would recognise her. Slowly she walked through the town. Guards stood on the rooftops looming over the citizens. Elsa walked slowly through the town centre. It didn't take her long to notice she was being followed.

Her first instinct was to turn and pin her follower to a wall but her brain told her that there was something odd about the man who was following her. He was a small man and was dressed in a peasants outfit and was wearing a brown hood over his face. Elsa thought he looked familiar but couldn't place his name. She walked down a street when suddenly a hand clasped around her mouth and she was dragged through a door off the street. Elsa immediately grabbed the man's arm and dropped her hands temperature well below zero.

The man hissed in pain and let go. Elsa spun around and saw the man rubbing his arm in an attempt to warm it. Elsa raised her hands to hit him with more ice.

"Wait I'm sorry your majesty I just needed to get you off the streets before you were seen." Elsa lowered her hands and looked at the man for a second. He drew back his hood.

"I'm sorry your majesty." Then he dropped to his knee. Elsa finally figured out who he was and smiled as she extended her hand to help him up. "Hello Gary." Gary took her hand and got to his feet. "I'm glad to see you are safe your majesty." Elsa nodded and glanced around the room. They were in a small dimly lit house. Elsa's nose wrinkled slightly as a foul odder reached her nose.

"I'm sorry it's not really fit for a queen to be in if I had known you would be here…" Elsa hushed him with an apologetic look. "Don't apologise for my ignorance. I shouldn't have reacted as I did. I am sorry." Gary nodded as he pulled out a chair for her and waited behind it. "You don't need to…" Elsa said but stopped. Gary looked very nervous and eager to please.

His eyes were wide with fear and he was refusing to look at her. Elsa thought for a moment then walked forward stood in front of the chair and allowed him to help her be seated. Then Gary rushed into his cupboards, grabbed several fruits and vegetables and laid them out in a bowl on the table. Elsa looked at the fruit and did her best not to show her revolt.

The food was near rotten and a funny smell radiated from them. Gary sat down on the opposite end of the table and again started looking around nervously. Elsa, trying to be polite picked up a small fruit that looked like it had once been a grape. Silently gulping she popped it in her mouth and chewed it twice before swallowing the thing in one go wanting to get the revolting thing out of her mouth. It took all her self-control to stop a look of disgust forming on her face. Instead she forced a smile and said.

"Slightly bitter but not bad." Gary looked shocked. "I'm sorry I don't have sugar I should have got some…" Elsa smiled kindly and he stopped. "Gary you are doing everything right. You don't need to be so formal. I'm still a person equal in every way to you. Now please stop worrying about me." Gary nodded. "I will your majesty."

"Call me Elsa."

"I will Elsa." He spoke the last sentence as if he was addressing some strange alien. Elsa immediately found herself liking him. Glancing around at the room again she thought. "A promotion is in order when this is over." "Elsa?" Gary asked nervously. Elsa hummed. "Where is Zoran? I thought he would have been with you." Elsa sighed.

"It's quite a long story. I'll tell you it later but for now all you need to know is that he has a lot of emotional baggage to deal with right now." Gary nodded as Elsa continued. She did notice the worry that was clear in Gary's eyes. "What is the situation here in Arendelle?" Gary looked at the floor.

"They came in the dead of night. We were battling three armies. Weaslton the Southern Isles and the Silver-Fangs. They overwhelmed us. Most of the guards are in prison or dead I got away because they didn't think I was worth wasting resources keeping me in prison. The castle is heavily guarded and the citizens are kept under constant watch but tension is bubbling in the citizens." Elsa nodded.

"Do you have any sugestions?" Gary shook his head. "I have one and now that you are here I think it will work." Elsa rubbed her chin and nodded for him to continue. "There is unrest in the town. People aren't happy that their being forced to change their taxes and laws to match the southern Isles. Others are loyal to your family and believe you and your sister are the true rulers. I think you need to make it known you have returned. People will follow you." Elsa thought for a moment.

"It's risky and I don't like the idea of risking my sister's freedom while we gather a mob."

"Who says you have to?"

Elsa leapt to her feet and turned to face were the voice had come from. Slowly Elsa watched as a two silver boots came down the stairs, followed by a silver plated set of armour and finally a cross headed spear. Elsa's eyes narrowed as a blast of ice pinned the man to the wall. Gary leapt to his feet and drew his own sword. A spike of ice inched forward towards the man's neck.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't do it Julian." Elsa spat.

Julian kept his eyes on her. "I can help you." He answered calmly. "Why would you help us?" Elsa seethed. "Because they threatened my family." Julian said simply.

"I don't want to kill you. Zoran has always been my target. You are a girl who got tangled up in a mess you had no part of." Elsa closed her fist slightly. "You brought me into this fight…" "And now I'm getting you out. I am going to get back your kingdom and drive Weaslton and the southern isles out." Elsa looked at him. Staring into his eyes she saw something that made her gaze soften. He was showing no fear, no pain simply emotionless. Seeing this Elsa's heart started to ach.

"There is nothing left is there?" Elsa asked her voice soft and comforting. Julian looked at her. "You have nothing left accept your revenge do you?" Elsa explained. Julian nodded slowly. "I have lost everything. I lost my parents, my life, my purpose, my home, my wife and my son. I want to do something right and stop destroying everything I care about." Elsa's kept looking at him. Then slowly her hand fell away and the ice retracted into the floor. Julian dropped to the floor and rubbed his neck. When he stood up Elsa's eyes were cold and hard.

"When this is over you are to leave Arendelle and stop hunting Zoran." Julian returned her look with a blank face. "I can't make that promise. I will leave and not come back but I can't stop myself from hunting him. I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted to hear." Elsa took a deep breath. "At least you are honest. Give me your word." She said holding out her hand. Julian stared at it for a second then took it. Elsa nodded at the table. "So what did you have in mind." Julian sat down and stared at the bowl of fruit.

"I don't think your going to like this but we can't do this on our own. The regular gurds aren't a problem. The silver fangs are. There are twenty of them in total and I trained each and every one of them. On their own they would be a problem twenty of them would be a suicide mission." Elsa nodded. "What do you suggest?" Julian nodded. "Well this is the part your not going to like. You need to get captured." Gary leapt to his feet again. Elsa however remained solemn. "To what end?"

"Right now I don't know where any of them are. If you were captured there would be a public execution and I would be given the plans. From there we can either assassinate the king and duke or depending on whether help arrives or not. Dive their forces out of Arendelle." Elsa cocked an eyebrow. "Help?" Julian smiled.

"Who is the one person who knows the silver fangs like no other? Who has avoided them for so long and learned all their weaknesses so well it's almost comedic?" Elsa responded quickly. "What makes you think Zoran will show up?" Julian pointed at her. "He saved you once. I find it hard to believe that he wouldn't try to save you twice." Elsa glared.

"So that's why you want me to get caught. You just want to lure Zoran out so you can kill him." Julian shook his head and placed his hands on the table. "You're thinking with your heart and not your head. He is a stronger fighter than either of us are and we need all the help we can get if we are taking on two kingdoms. You know that and don't think me so shallow that I would put my family's life below my revenge." Elsa took a deep breath. "And what if he doesn't come?"

"Then I'll get you and your sister out of there and we plan a new stagey." Elsa nodded and closed her eyes. "What about Lucia? If they have threatened her and Jack then we need to get them into hiding." Julian nodded at Gary. "He can take care of them." "You're mad if you think I'll leave my queen in a time like this." Gary yelled leaping to his feet. Elsa waved at him to calm him down.

"I will be fine Gary right now Julian's family is more important than me. Get them into hiding and you can return then. Hopefully Zoran will have returned by then as well." "Wait! You're actually considering going through with this plan." Elsa nodded. "I'm not considering. I'm deciding. Gary you need to leave tonight. Julian we need to get a better plan together soon." Julian pulled out a quill and paper and with both Elsa and Gary's started drawing up a plan to take back Arendelle.

**Author's notes:**

**I'm sorry again for the late update. My friend and I were having a Dragon Ball Z marathon. (We both tried to watch all of Dragon ball z before the other. I lost. My friend watches a lot of anime.) Anyway sorry for that.**

**Thanks for your support as usual.**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chp 23

Four days later…

Zoran slowly walked into an inn. He didn't know where he was and he didn't care as long as nobody he knew was there.

"Don't lie to yourself." Zoran groaned silently."You're still here." He thought bitterly.

"I heard that you coward." His mother spoke harshly. Zoran's face twisted into one that showed hurt, though his hood masked his emotions perfectly. His mother had never insulted him like that before. Zoran walked to the counter were they were serving drinks.

"Brandy." He said before the woman behind the counter ever opened her mouth. She was short with short blonde hair and a red face. She looked twice his age.

"Coming right up sir." She was remarkably fast. Zoran picked up the drink and began sipping from it. He made a face. He wasn't used to brandy. In the palace he had only had wine as any sort of alcohol and it was far sweeter. Zoran cursed himself for getting soft. Then suddenly overcome by a burning shame he downed the whole mug in one go and forced himself not to make any sort of face.

"You're pathetic." His mom scoffed. "I'm realistic." Zoran spat in his mind. "You are like a small child throwing a tantrum."

"Sir are you alright?" The woman asked. Zoran snapped out of his daze like a hare caught in a carlight. "What… Oh I'm fine." He said quickly. Then he held his mug forward. She nodded and took the glass. A few seconds later she returned with a full mug. Zoran took it but didn't drink he just watched the liquid swirl in the mug. Suddenly the doors of the inn were flung open and three men dressed in green uniforms walked in. Zoran watched as they walked up to a table and sat down. They ordered their drinks and started making comments about the waitress. They apparently knew each other but the waitress wasn't smiling in recollection. She was glaring with obvious venom.

"I told you to leave me alone." She said to the tallest of the men. "I know but frankly I don't care." He responded as he stood up and got closer to her.

"Step away from the woman or else." Zoran couldn't believe he said that. Quickly after cursing himself, he dropped a coin on the table and walked to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zoran stopped at the door. His hand on the nob.

"Hey I'm talking to you." The man in the uniform walked over to Zoran grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Zoran didn't react he just said.

"I'm going outside I'd have thought it was obvious, but I guess I'll have to make it more clear next time encase there are halfwits in the vicinity." The man glared at Zoran. "Listen buddy keep that smart mouth shut and stay out of other people's business." Zoran however wasn't listening he was staring at the man's uniform.

"Why are you wearing that crest." He said pointing at the man's uniform. There was the crest of Arendelle sowed into the front of it. "I'm one of the the king of Arendelle's private guards." Zoran's eyes hardened and his expression turned dangerous. "There is no King of Arendelle." Zoran said taking a step forward.

"King Hans is the new king and you would do well to remember it." Zoran glared at the man though his eyes were still covered. "Queen Elsa is the only ruler of Arendelle. Not the pretender from the southern Isles." The guard sneered.

"That freak is going to be executed tomorrow and you'll be joining her on the chopping block if you're not careful." Zoran's fists slowly clenched and he tilted his head slightly down.

"Don't call her that." He whispered dangerously.

"What was that?" The man said mockingly. Zoran slowly raised his head but this time his blood red reptilian eyes shone through his hood. When he spoke he spoke with a voice so deep and threatening it made the man cower.

"**I SAID DON'T CALL HER A FREAK.**"

And with that he slammed his fist into the man's skull. Then he grabbed the back of the man's head and slammed it into a table. The table broke under the force and drinks went flying. The guard's two friends leapt to their feet. One picked up a bottle. Zoran moved through the shadows quickly and appeared in front of the man. He clasped his hand around the man's fist and crushed his fist causing the bottle to break and glass to stick into the man's hand. Blood poured down the man's hand as he screamed in pain. His friend moved forward but got a punch in the throat. The man fell back into a wall and a portrait dropped on the man's head knocking him out. Zoran's other hand had never left the other guards bleeding hand.

"Now you are going to tell me everything about tomorrow. Or else…" Zoran closed his grip on the man's bleeding hand a little. The winched in pain. "Queen Elsa was captured yesterday and is going to be publicly executed tomorrow." Zoran panicked. "Do you have a horse?" The man nodded quickly. "Ya… It's outside take it just let go."Zoran glared at the man who had fallen to his knees grinding his teeth in pain. Zoran let his eyes flash for a second then knocked the man out. He grabbed a money bag on the man's belt and hurled it at the innkeeper.

"Sorry about the mess." He said then he marched out. "What made you do that?" His mother said as Zoran stepped outside. "Elsa is in danger!" Zoran nearly yelped. He was glad there was nobody around to hear him. "No what made you say that to the guard who was hassling the girl?" His mother asked again appearing in front of him. Zoran stopped for a second."Why did I do that?"

"You've changed Zoran. You wouldn't have bothered before but you did now." His mother said. "It was weakness because I've gone soft." His mother's glare intensified.

"Is that what you think what Elsa did is? A weakness? Taking in a stranger, trusting him with her life, helping him even though she was not obligated and…" He voice softened.

"… loving him even though he never asked to be loved." Zoran stopped. "No I didn't mean that." His mother smiled. "That's how you feel though and your scared. You were so close but you turned away as soon as things got tough. We didn't always get along did we?"

Zoran rubbed the back of his head remembering the times he and his mother hadn't gotten along. When they had shouted at each other, when he had thought that he hated her. But they would always be there when the other needed them.

"The past is the past. Elsa said it to you once before and I'm urging you to remember it now. The only thing you can do is strive for a better future. You may have failed when Elsa and Lucia needed you. So now what are you going to do about it?" Zoran nodded firmly. "I'm going to make it right." His mother smiled and cheered.

"Hallelujah. He finally gets it." Zoran smirked. "I had some pretty great teachers." Then he got on the guard's horse.

"You needed us because you are a lousy pupil." Zoran smiled started riding towards Arendelle.

* * *

><p>In Arendelle at the same time…<p>

Elsa slowly opened her eyes. Her legs and arms were dead. She could barely move. Elsa realised that she was kneeling. Elsa looked around. She was in a large cell with metal walls. She realised that her hands were chained to the walls. Quickly she realised that her feet, legs, arms and chest were covered in chains. Elsa though realising the position panicked slightly but calmed down a little when she saw the bolts attached to the chains freeze slightly. Elsa licked her lips slightly trying to calm her nerves. "Everything was going to plan there is no need to panic." The door opened with a loud creek. Hans walked in wearing an infuriating smirk.

"Good afternoon." Elsa glared at Hans. "I'll give you one chance to let us go and return my kingdom." Hans stood over her. Elsa eyed him defiantly though it strained her neck. There was a second when Hans just looked at her. Then he smiled.

"I know you have a plan. You're a dangerous foe I must admit. Intelligent, beautiful and powerful. I think it could have really worked between us. If only your eyes weren't firmly set on a curt with red eyes and a hood." Elsa tried to get to her feet in her anger but couldn't move.

"Zoran is worth a hundred of you." Han's smiled. "So you are in a relationship. Interesting…" Elsa cursed herself for letting her emotions get a hold of her. She had to be very careful if she wanted to get out of this. Julian had warned her that Hans would try to get as much information out of her as possible. She had to guard her tongue carefully.

"A woman as smart as you wouldn't get yourself caught so easily, a woman like you would have a plan. A woman as smart as you probably has someone on the inside and out waiting…" Elsa kept her mask on. She was a master of hiding her emotions and wouldn't give anything away with her expressions. "You're going to kill me aren't you?" Elsa said with no hint of fear in her voice."Yes tomorrow. Public execution a real grand affair."

"Can I see my sister?" Elsa asked quietly. Hans looked at her for a second. "Please… She's all I have left… Just let me see her. Before I die…" Elsa said desperately. She wanted to hold Anna again incase the plan went wrong and they ended up dead. Hans looked around the room as if pondering something then stopped.

"We underestimated your power…" He said. Elsa was confused for a second then she saw he was looking at the frozen bolts on the walls. "Dangerous, very dangerous." Before Elsa knew what was happening a knife was plunged into her stomach.

She gasped in pain and looked down at the pool of blood slowly forming at her knees. She looked up and met Hans eyes. She resolved to staring at him refusing to cry refusing to call for help determined not to break.

"Hump… Tougher than I thought." Hans muttered then with a flick of his wrist he dislodged the dagger and buried it deep into her thy. This time it was too much and Elsa screamed as tears of pain formed around her eyes and began to stain her face.

"That's better." Hans said. Then he viciously ripped out the knife and walked away from her. "Let her bleed out for a bit and bandage her. Make sure she's weak but that she survives." He said to the guards then he turned to the blood soaked Elsa. She glared at him.

"You're… going… to regret… this…" She said weakly through a mouthful of blood. Hans smiled sickly.

"I don't think I will oh and don't count on your boy toy coming to your rescue. Like a dog he'll come running back to you and when he does he'll be put down." Elsa glared at Hans as he exited. As soon as the door shut Elsa broke down crying.

"Zoran please stay away." Elsa prayed.

**Author's notes:**

**Whoa I can't believe I got this chapter finished. Well take it as a little gift for all your support. Thanks and enjoy.**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chp 24

**warning this chapter contains light swearing and some violent moments. Be warned.**

Zoran dismounted from his horse and tied it to a pole. He had gotten in to the main market of Arendelle a street away from where Elsa is supposed to be executed in an hour. Quickly he grabbed a carrot threw, the shopkeeper a coin and gave it to the horse. "Thanks for the ride mate." He said then he rushed into an alley.

Then he used the shadow of the wall to shoot up onto the roof. When he got to the roof he was not surprised to see that guards littered the rooftops as well as the ground. He spotted the stage but it was covered by a heavy curtain. Zoran took a moment to see who he should target first.

He would need to take out at least a few of the guards on the roof if he planned to escape. Most of them had bows but there was five carrying rifles. Zoran had seen the strange weapons before when he had worked for Chester and Chester himself carried two under his coat. Chester had told him that they were dangerous but inaccurate.

However the most danger that could be caused by them was the noise they made. If one of them went off then everyone would know something was wrong and Elsa would probably be taken away and killed before he could get to her again.

Slowly he made his way across the roof tops and reached a guard to the immediate left of the stage. This one wasn't wielding a gun. Zoran crouched low and crept forward. Zoran tapped the man's shoulder. As soon as the man turned around Zoran jabbed at his throat with his fist. The man yelled a voiceless yell and sucked in a deep breath. Zoran took the opportunity.

He shoved his vial of sedative into the man's face. The man dropped instantly. Zoran grabbed the bow he was holding and loaded an arrow. He had picked a guard that had a clear view of ten of the thirteen guards. Quickly he crouched low and scanned the area properly from his new vantage point.

Guards were starting to line up at the stage. Zoran cursed under his breath. "This is going to be sloppier then I thought." He muttered. Quickly he grabbed the quiver on the guard he had knocked out. Then he opened his bottle of sedative and held his breath. Quickly he poured the liquid down the quiver.

Then he ripped off part of his sleeve and tied it loosely around his mouth and nose. Then he grabbed the bow and fired five arrows that buried themselves in five different roof tops. The guards fell unconscious before they even processed a thought. Zoran growled as the execution drums sounded.

"Dammit." He cursed viciously as he ripped the cloth clear of his carriages made their way to the stage. The first was decorated with blue and gold paint. Zoran seethed as Hans, Orenstein, the duke of Weasilton and Anna exited the carriage.

Anna looked like she had been crying for hours. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were bloodshot. Hans was looking at her with a cruel smile on his face. The second carriage was being driven by Julian. His expression was cold and expressionless.

He unlocked the carriage. Zoran watched as Kristoff and Kai were dragged out of the carriage both looking extremely beaten and underfed. Zoran's teeth clenched so hard he thought they would break. His gauntlets began to reform on his hands. His bones creaked as his fists clenched.

Then finally the last carriage came up beside the stage. This carriage was only an iron box with wheels and a seat for a driver. Zoran was surprised Elsa was contained in that. He would have thought her far too powerful to be contained by a box. Slowly the iron door was opened and Zoran felt all the blood boil so hot that he thought it would evaporate from his body.

Elsa was viciously ripped out of the box using a long chain attached to her neck. Her hands were bound with thick chains. She looked awful. Her hair and face were stained with blood. Her face was bruised as was her neck. Zoran noticed most people in the crowd bow their heads slightly when they saw her. But what horrified him the most was when she took a step outside she immediately fell to the floor and cried out in pain.

Her cry shook Zoran to his core and caused is eyes to flare red. He felt more armour forming on his body. Anna tried to rush to her sister but was held back by a guard. Kristoff tried to reach Elsa as well but was struck by the hilt of a sword. He was about to be struck again when a voice rang through the square.

"Enough!"

So beautiful and so commanding it spoke that the entire crowd hushed and the guards stopped. Zoran and several people gasped as they realised it was Elsa who had spoken. She hand somehow managed to push herself to her feet and Zoran finally saw the reason she was finding it so difficult to walk.

Two large badly bandaged wounds. One on her right leg the other in her gut. Zoran realised this was the reason she had been unable to escape. "Enough…" Elsa said this time softer. She stood up to her full height as Hans stalked towards her.

"We have suffered enough Hans. Just finish this." Hans stood before her. "Bow before you king." He hissed. Elsa glared at him.

"Never!" She spat. Hans smirked. "I was hoping you would say that." Then he slapped her. As Elsa's chest hit the ground Zoran felt a fire inside him ignite as a beast that had slept for ten years was released.

* * *

><p>Elsa tried her best to pick herself up off the floor. Without her hands and her leg nearly useless it was no small task. Slowly and painfully she struggled to her feet determined to face Hans and show she would never break. She wanted so badly for Julian to help and she couldn't understand who he was waiting for. Elsa stopped as she realised something. Quickly she looked at Julian who was scanning the rooftops and the crowd. Elsa nearly gasped when she realised. "He's waiting for Zoran!" She thought. Elsa prayed Zoran wouldn't come. She was certain that Hans was prepared for him and she was also nearly certain that as soon as the kingdom was returned to her Julian would kill Zoran. Hans smirked at her and she returned her gaze to him.<p>

"Reveal the stage." He said quietly. Slowly the curtain over the stage was ripped off revelling a disturbing sight. Jones' corpse was hanging upside down from a long beam. Elsa forced herself not to cry. She was at her emotional limit. Then she laid her eyes on what was behind Jones. Marshmallow was chained to the floor forced to his knees by the chains. His eyes widened as he saw her.

"Mama…!" He yelled.

"It's alright…" Elsa said softly trying her best to comfort him.

"My fault… should have helped you…" Marshmallow said crying. "Shh… It's alright sweetheart. It's not your fault. I'll be fine I promise." Elsa said straining to smile kindly at him.

Hans chuckled. "Well isn't that cute. The monster had a bastard. Tell me is that Zoran the father." Elsa felt her rage build but her powers weren't strong enough to help her. Her body's attempt to use her powers drained her of nearly all her engergy.

Even the exertion of standing up was getting to her. Her eyes were starting to get heavy as her strength began to fail her.

"Anna… I love you…" She said trying to focus on Anna's blurry figure. Her voice wasn't nearly as strong anymore. "I love you too…" Elsa heard vaguely.

"What's wrong with the sky?!" Someone yelled. Elsa forced her eyes open to see what they were yelling at. The sky had turned as black as coal.

"So he showed up after all. Then he shall meet his death." She heard Hans say. Elsa's emotions finally broke through. Tears burst from her eyes as she spoke.

"Zoran…" Then she collapsed from exhaustion.

**author's notes:**

**Hey-all. Hope you guys are getting into the Christmas spirit, just a small anouncement. I aim to have this story finished by Christmas and I will be deleting and reposting "Lords." after the holidays. Also I'm going to be doing a Christmas one-shot soon so stay tuned for that.**

**Thanks for your support as usual.**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif**


	26. Chapter 26

Chp 25:

Chp: 25

The shy had turned pitch black Zoran realised. He felt the darkness surround him, empower him fuelling him. His powers had formed black armour around him. It consisted of his gauntlet, black metallic looking boots, a lightweight spiked black chest piece and a helmet that covered his face that had two spikes jutting from the top. **(That's my best description of the daedric armour from skyrim. Just look up a picture.)**

Digging his gauntlet's claws into the side of the building he slid down the side of the building. His claws caused a loud scraping nose to echo throughout the square. All eyes turned to him. Elsa had just collapsed onto the ground though considering her injuries Zoran wasn't surprised. He glared at Hans. His red reptilian eyes shone through his helmet.

Hans seemed unnerved by Zoran. The king of the Southern isles was the first to recover. "Archers!" He ordered. A Single arrow shot at Zoran. Zoran glanced at the arrow. It began to glow black then it stopped mid-air. Zoran eyes narrowed slightly. Then the arrow spun around at the archer. Zoran clenched his fist and the arrow shot back at the archer burring itself in the wall beside him.

Zoran's gaze returned to the stage. The duke was the next to respond. Frantically he fled behind his two guards. "Get him." The guards hesitated. The duke growled.

"He won't kill you he's too noble." The guards uncertainly moved forward. Zoran didn't move. His eyes remained fixed on the duke. When they got within two meters of Zoran, one of them lunged at him. Zoran with near blinding speed whipped out his sword slashing the man's face and chest as he drew it then without even blinking stabbed the sword straight at the other guard's heart.

Zoran kept his eyes on the duke the whole time. He twisted his sword then jerked it out. Both men collapsed onto the floor as two pools of blood began to stain the ground.

"You're too used to fighting the good guys. People that have a large political idea or vision." Zoran said walking forward. "Let me tell you something. I'm not a good guy. I don't have a big plan I don't have a vision. I have a creed that I live by. It goes like this." Zoran walked forward a step.

"You hurt the ones I love…" Then he took another step and pointed his sword at the Duke. Then moved it to Orenstein and finally pointed it at Hans.

"And I kill you."

That seemed to snap them out of their daze. "Guards!" Orenstein yelled. The duke leapt from the stage and started running away. Hans lunged at Elsa and roughly dragged her to her feet. Then he pressed a knife against her throat.

Zoran's glare intensified then something happened that shocked him. Julian who had been standing slightly behind Hans, grabbed his hand ripped the knife from it and pulled Hans away from Elsa. Then he threw him of the floor and onto the ground in front of the stage.

"I am a Silver Fang. I protect the innocent." He roared. The guards that Orenstein had called rushed into the courtyard. The leader who was dressed in silver looked at Julian then at Hans.

"Julian what are you doing?" He demanded. Julian pulled out his spear and spun it with threatening speed and strength.

"What's necessary Gough." Gough growled. "Silver Fangs destroy the traitor and the monsters." Zoran recognised all of the Silver fangs but one stood out. The large one with a red feather in his helmet. "Payback time." Zoran muttered under his breath. Then he felt someone come up beside him. Zoran was surprised to see Gary.

"Good to see you." Zoran said. Gary nodded.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything." Zoran nodded. "Protect Elsa and Anna." Gary obeyed the order and moved over to the stage. Zoran took his sword in two hands and smirked under his helmet.

"The silver fangs die now!" He shouted as he charged. The silver fangs roared a battle cry as they met his charge. Zoran called on his powers and leap into the air. The darkness of the sky gripped him and pulled him skyward allowing him to leap over the initial line of silver fangs and leap directly at two that were slagging behind. One was wielding a bow while the other was using a gun.

Zoran gripped his sword tightly as he came down on top of the archer plunging his sword deep into the man's chest. The gunner pointed the gun at Zoran's head but before he could fire Zoran clasped the front of the gun covering the nossil with his hand and sent black fire through the gun.

The man pulled the trigger but instead of going forwards the bullet shot backwards and it as well as Zoran's fire burst out the back of the man's gun and struck him square in the face. As the man fell Zoran grabbed a pistol that was strapped to the man's belt pointed and fired at a silver fang that had turned to attack him. All three men died instantly.

Zoran swung around and met his next assailant head on. A man wielding two katanas. He whirled like a tornado of steel and death. Zoran pulled his sword back and held it at a slight angle beside his face. The silver fang stabbed at Zoran. Zoran swung his sword in a large ark and swatted the knife skywards. Another silver fang wielding a sword stabbed at Zoran.

Zoran twitched his head slightly to avoide the blade then twisted his sword slightly hoping to decapitate the man. The silver fang dropped to his knees to avoide the blade then another wielding a spear stabbed at Zoran. Zoran using his left hand swatted the spear away then send a blast of black energy at the assailant. In the brief pause Zoran looked to see what his allies were doing.

Gary had just slit a silver fangs throat and was now fighting one that was wielding two small axes. Anna was behind him trying to tend to Elsa. Kristoff had tackled a silver fang and was wrestling with him on the ground. Julian was battling near the stage with three warriors. He was skilfully forcing them in each other's way in order to keep them from doing any real damage. Zoran sprinted at the stage.

Leaping up he met a guard. Zoran sidestepped his thrust and buried his sword deep in the man's gut. Pulling it out he rubbed his hand off it to set the blade on fire with his powers. Then he raised the blade above his head and slashed the chains that were holding Marshmallow. The beast roared and stood up.

"NOBODY… HURTS… MAMA!" He roared as he slamed his fist down an four guards and a silver fang. Zoran spun around and saw seven assailents running at him. Zoran leapt from the stage and rushed at a guard. Several men in the crowd had joined the fight.

Zoran spotted something that man him stop dead. A small girl was cowering and crying covered in blood. Zoran saw guard rush past her. She was only three or four. Zoran rushed fowrad and grabbed her trying to get her away from the fighting. He grabbed her and held her.

"You'll be alright little one." He said. As he blocked an axe aimed at his side. Backing up slowly he continued to block the guard. Suddenly Zoran saw an arrow shoot through the air. Instingtivly he threw himself infront of the girl. The arrow glazed his side. Zoran's fist clenched in pain. In his moment of distraction the silver fang with the knifes threw one. It plunged into the right side of Zoran's chest and caused him to roar in pain. He let go of the girl and ripped out the knife.

"Mister!" He heard the girl squeak. Zoran looked up and blocked an axe. "Thanks" he said quickly. Then he kicked out at his assailent and continued to back up. As the reached the edge of the courtyard Zoran said.

"Run little one go home and stay there." The child did as she was told. Zoran heard vaguely behind him. "Thank you mister." Zoran blocked a mace aimed at his face. "Nobody else dies because of me." He growled. Blood was leaking out of his armour but he didn't care.

All he was focused on was not letting anyone die because of his mistakes. He was going to make this right even if it killed him. He was never going to run away again. The large silver fang with the great sword swung low at Zoran. Zoran grabbed the wall behind him and pulled himself up to avoid the blade still suspended Zoran lifted his legs up more to avoid another swing.

This time the sword became stuck in the wall. Zoran slid down the blade and just as he reached the hilt he kicked out with his legs as well as adding some power with his darkness. The man flew backwards into a wall. Zoran leapt down and began running at him. As he did the man grabbed a brick and smashed it against Zoran's head when he got close enough.

Zoran was sent flying as his helmet flew off his head and smashed against the ground. Zoran growled and stood up again.

"Enough!" Someone shouted. Zoran couldn't believe his ears he turned and saw Elsa standing tall and proud on the stage. He wasn't the only one that had stopped. All the fighting ceased as they watched her walk forward.

Zoran noticed she was limping and blood was still flowing from her wounds though they had been bandaged somewhat better. She was looking on the crowd with a cold expression. "You have been beaten Hans. Give up now and you and your army can leave." A man turned to hit Julian but Elsa raised her hand and the ground underneath him froze. He slipped and landed flat on his face. Elsa turned to Hans who was looking up at her with a mix of hate and amazement.

"We will never…" "We surrender!" Hans was interrupted by Orenstein. He moved forward pushing his brother slightly to the side. He reached the stage and bowed before Elsa.

"I apologise Queen Elsa. You are a far greater ruler than I could ever hope to be. You offer us mercy after the atrocities we have committed. I now see how you command the loyalty of such great men." He said gesturing at the crowd.

"It is not the fear of your power or your beauty. It's your kind heart and merciful nature." He slowly got to his feet.

"I invaded your kingdom believing I could ride the world of a monster. I was wrong. Now I see that and I thank you for showing me that." Elsa nodded.

"You are forgiven. Now please, I want you and your army to leave." Orenstein nodded. "That is to be expected. I will also pay compensation."

Elsa again nodded. "I wish to abolish the trading between our two kingdoms. I'm sorry but that is my last wish."

Orenstein bowed. "As you wish. You will never see a southern isles ship in Arendelle again." Elsa smiled. "We might be able to mend relations later but for now I want nothing to do with you or your kingdom." "Thank you merciful Queen." Orenstein said then he turned to his soldiers.

"We leave in ten minutes." Without another word he walked off the stage and moved to the harbour. Hans hastily followed his brother. Elsa smiled slightly and nodded. Then she turned to Gary. "I want you to go up to the castle and free my guards. Then you are to find the duke of Weaslton and throw him out of Arendelle."

Gary bowed. "Yes you majesty." He walked off. "Julian." She called. Julian walked forward. "I want the silver fangs yourself included out of my kingdom. When Gary returns he shall give you Lucia's location." Julian nodded. "Thank you. Your majesty." Elsa's eyes drooped slightly. Suddenly she dropped to her knees and began coughing blood. Zoran rushed forward.

"Elsa!" He screamed in fear. He got to the stage and gently held her. "You came back." She whispered snuggling into his chest and grabbing him weakly.

"Couse I did Elsa." Blood from her mouth was leaking all over his armor. Zoran realized she had passed out. He gently reached a hand under her legs and lifted her up.

"Anna get Tom. I'm going to need some help."

**Author's notes:**

**What do you think? Better or worse than the original? Let me know.**

**As always thank you for your support and look out for the Christmas oneshot.**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif.**


End file.
